<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Game of Chess by L0chness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506003">A Game of Chess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chness/pseuds/L0chness'>L0chness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, Clay - Freeform, Extreme slow burn, Fantasy, Firstkiss, Flirting, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Medieval, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Prince!George, Quests, Sad, Slow Burn, Toughlove, cpnfusingfeelings, developingrelationship, dreamwastaken - Freeform, friendstolovers, georgenotfound - Freeform, kingdomau, knight!dream, longfic, magicau, pinning, russianfolklore, sapnap - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0chness/pseuds/L0chness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of 3 princes that were sent by their dying father on a quest to defeat a dragon and obtain a Pearl that is said to bring man unlimited power. It follows the youngest of the sons, the cursed Prince George, and later joined by a self proclaimed Bogatyr, Sir Clay, and a blacklisted Magician turned bear, Nicholas. Together they attempt to bring home the Pearl before George's older brothers.</p><p>To satisfy my knight Dream and prince George urge:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The legend retold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all happened when the Star exploded. The Fragments rained down on Mirage like Gold. Mirage was a land surrounded by 3 Kingdoms; Kingdom of Swords, Kingdom of Shields, and Kingdom of Spears. At the end of Mirage was a large Forest. When the Star Fragments fell on Mirage, the land suddenly changed. The air became thick with Magic, creatures unseen before began to emerge from the Forest. Mirage became the most priceless land because whatever Kingdom ruled over Mirage, gained access to the  Magic living inside of it. Thus creating centuries of Battles as each Kingdom fought against each other to own the land.<br/>
But most importantly, Mirage gained a core of a star, The Pearl. From that Pearl emerged a Golden Dragon. The Dragon was there to protect the Pearl because it was the Pearl that contained all the magic and power. Anyone that got hold of the Pearl had control over it all. They became the single most powerful person in the World, no one stood against them. But with the Dragon’s protection, the Pearl lay untouched for many years.<br/>
That is until, from the Forest emerged a creature, an immortal magician, Koshei. He managed to steal the Pearl right under the Dragon’s nose. Running back into the Forest, he hid with the Pearl. The Forest, named the Forest of Doom by the people, began to expand, more evil creatures emerged, anything good in Mirage was dying. Koshei was slowly killing Mirage. When all seemed lost and even the Kingdoms began to crumble, The Glowing Bogatyr appeared. Seemingly out of nowhere rose a hero. He rode on his wolf to the Dragon’s cave and befriending it, went to attack Koshei himself. Together, they caught Koshei, in the Dark World.  Despite having all the power and Magic on Koshei’s side, the Bogatyr and Dragon were able to take back the Pearl. But not without consequences. The two traveled to a place where one couldn’t return to get the Pearl. They took away Koshei’s power but while Koshei lived, the Dragon and Bogatyr were lost in a place unreachable by man. It was thought that the Pearl was gone forever, even if Magic continued to roam Mirage and the forest of Doom, until one day the Bogatyr’s wolf mysteriously returned to the Kingdom of Swords, bearing only the helmet of the Glowing Bogatyr.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Dying King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Battle of Stone had ended. The City of Keeping on the border of the Kingdom of Shields was destroyed, and the Kingdom of Swords claimed rule over Mirage. All the evil beings were chased back into the Forest of Doom, and the Great Ruler Ivan gained even more power.	</p><p>	Mirage was the oldest claimed land to exist. Its claim was passed on after every war since history was being written. There was one main reason. It contained the most Magic. Even evil beings, who occasionally raided Mirage from the Forest of Doom surrounding it, gave off magic air that gave Kingdoms power. Thus, after the most recent battle, the Battle of Stone, Ruler Ivan regained control of Mirage, securing protection and peace at the Kingdom of Swords for another generation. </p><p>	It would have been this way if the Great Ruler Ivan had not married The Lady Lydia. A rumored Samodiva, a wicked descendant of the ancient Gold Dragon stuck between heaven and hell and disguised as a fair maiden. Ivan married her and gave birth to a sickly pale child, George, who grew up weak and small, a disgrace to the other 2 successful sons from Ivan’s previous wife. This started Ivan’s downfall. While George was growing up, hidden from the people of the Kingdom in order to hide this unmistakable curse, strange things began to happen in the Kingdom. Rooms would turn unexplainably cold, castle servants would disappear, Bogatyrs would come home unsuccessful of their quest, and some would even die (unheard of in the history of the Kingdom of Swords). Witches would be found lurking under castle towers and soot would be scattered in the hallway.</p><p>	 Yet all this was ignored by the Ruler until one day, unexpectedly, Ivan had fallen ill. One day he had returned from hunting in good spirits and not a day later he was in bed, on the edge of death. Realizing this was the end of his reign, Ivan called for his 3 sons. He watched as two great, golden haired and bronze skinned, sons- Paul and Gregory entered. Following pathetically was a boy who, despite being at the prime age of 19, was significantly smaller than his step brothers, and thinner than even his sick father. </p><p>	“As you 3 see, I am ill and my days of reign will soon end. I have the job of deciding who will take my place. According to the Word, my eldest, Paul, is the heir but I have made a slight change.” HIs breathing was heavy. “In two months time, I will send the three of you out into Mirage in search of the Golden Dragon for he holds the Pearl. This Pearl will give the hero great power over the land and people. It will give you immortality and you will be the true Ruler over all, not only Mirage and your Kingdom. The one that brings back the Pearl will be celebrated and forever remembered. The ones that fail to bring and have not died trying, will be executed in shame.” </p><p>	“Father—“ The two eldest sons exclaimed. Both began to protest. Clearly, they did not agree to this unfair trial. Even George, looking smaller than before, stood picturing his death, either from the quest or the execution. </p><p>	“Silence” Croaked the king. Magic will keep me alive for another year. I will announce the Quest tomorrow and in January, two months from now, I will send you off. I expect return by the end of the year.”</p><p>	“Father” Said a quiet voice, George. The Ruler nodded and George continued. “But what if we all fail to return or bring the Pearl. I mean even if the Dragon is even out there.” The two eldest laughed with the King</p><p>	“My dear son. Of the three sons I have and am proud of, surely one should return. Fairytales or not, Mirage is standing proof of the Pearl.”</p><p>	“But even the Bogatyrs—“ started George but his father silenced him. </p><p>	“That is enough George. Return to your chambers and get rest. I expect all three of you to arrive for the announcement early tomorrow.” Obediently, the three sons leave the room. When the doors close, Paul claps Gregory on the back</p><p>	“Well then Brother, we have been preparing for this our whole lives. This is a test of our skill. Whichever should win, the other should forever honor the other for their efforts.” Gregory grinned and both said</p><p>	“No mercy, Forever honor!” </p><p>	“But,” George interrupted, “Don’t you understand, we’ll be against each other, only one of us will survive.” Paul and Gregory only laughed.</p><p>	“What do you think was going to happen. Only one of us will be King. Good luck, twig” Paul laughed and ruffled George’s hair. George scowled and pushed the other’s hand away.</p><p>	“Whatever.” George entered his room and lay fully clothed in his bed. His mother told him he was cursed. He was doomed a life of disaster. He thought he’d never have the chance to be king. Yet, here he was. With that chance. Despite looking like the textbook definition of a failed prince, he had a sliver of a chance to win. Even if the cost was death. Was he going to have long to live anyways, not with the supposed curse over his head. </p><p>	He smirked. This was his chance to prove himself and finally beat his brothers. He could rule the world and be the greatest ruler history has ever known. With this thought in his head, he slowly fell asleep.</p><p>The next morning he felt slightly sick as he dressed to join his father and brothers to announce the Quest to the people of the kingdom. It was just nerves, George thought. Finished dressing, he fixed his hair in the mirror before setting the thin silver crown on his head. He stared at himself in the mirror. He usually avoided those but since he was there, he looked at himself. Thin. Sickly. Cursed. He would go to the balcony before the people and stand amongst his strong, shiny brothers. He frowned, and fixed his crown. He stood straighter and tilted his head up. Nothing like a ruler. Or a hero. Leaving the mirror feeling even worse, he headed out to the balcony. His brothers were already there. He looked pathetic standing next to them</p><p>“Hello, my people!” Yelled their father, sitting regally on his throne and hiding his illness expertly, as soon as the people of the Kingdom gathered round below them. There was cheering and yelling. The Kingdom’s mood has been up since the end of the Battle. </p><p>“I am here to announce a great change in this Kingdom. It is time for my heir to take my place. I must choose between my three sons; Paul, Gregory, and George. To decide which son is to be the true Ruler, I present a Quest” George listened as his father explained the quest. Each son would be provided a horse and a bag of coins. Nothing more. They had 2 months to prepare before setting out. The goal was to defeat the Dragon and obtain the Pearl, which was to be brought home. No information was given about where the Dragon was or how to get there. They had to try till death and anyone who arrived without the Pearl was to be executed. The sick feeling returned as George imagined what he might experience. Who knew what lurked in the Forest of Doom.</p><p>	George must have tuned out the rest of the speech because when he came round the crowd was cheering and the servants were ushering him and his brothers back inside the castle. George’s head was spinning and his stomach felt heavy. He had two months to prepare. Prepare for something he has no knowledge or experience in. No clue where to start. George never went hunting out in Mirage, never went on quests to defeat witches or Bukavaks. He never had to search for Sirens. He could barely lift his own sword, let alone fight like a man. The sick feeling was returning.</p><p>	His father was returned to his chambers and both his brothers headed down for breakfast. George felt too queasy for food, so he turned around and began walking to the Library. Surely, Lord Slon would know how to help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Glowing Bogatyr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was laying in a field of grass. It was peaceful. He felt content. Carefree. It was overwhelming because the Prince felt like he never experienced anything like what he as feeling right now. He wasn’t worrying about being cursed, about the upcoming quest, about his father dying, about potentially dying himself. It made him feel like he was a child again. Back in his mothers lap as she told him stories about the Golden Dragon. </p><p>	Suddenly a hand came into view, not his own. Their skin had a nice bronze tint. It was holding a flower.</p><p>	“For you, George” someone said. George turned his head and lying on his side beside him, hand propping his head up, was the most etherial man George has ever seen. The kind that made women swoon. Like a Bogatyr painted on the walls in the castle. Golden and bright. Almost blinding. Heavenly. George smiled</p><p>	“Who are you” The man laughed and twirled the flower. </p><p>	“Come find me and ask” The laugh tinkled and echoed away.</p><p>...</p><p>	George jerked up, startled. He had fallen asleep in the library again. A book had fallen on the floor, causing a loud bang. Feeling shaken, he bent to pick up the book and setting it on the table, he flipped it over to see the opened page. A glowing Bogatyr. He was on the back of a wolf, holding a scale of the Golden Dragon. The most well known legend of all time, George had read it plenty of times. He must have been thinking about the story when he fell asleep, which is why he dreamt of him. He was a fairytale character. A myth. Which made all of this a bit mad, the whole Quest was based on fairytales and speculations. </p><p>	George had been spending the last two months pouring over books with his tutor, Lord Slon. He gave up attempting to practice sword fighting or war tactics. They knew almost nothing about the Gold Dragon. According to the writings, no one has seen him since Koshei. Even his mother, a distant child of this Dragon, only ever heard stories from her kin. You couldn’t defeat something they weren’t sure even existed anymore. Especially not Prince George. Lord Slon told him his biggest advantage was logic, the skill of his mind, sneakiness. </p><p>	They began with looking at all the old fairytales describing Quests and history of the Golden Dragon, or anything related. There were centuries worth of stories.</p><p>	After days of pouring over these legends with nothing, George began to get desperate. He had about a week before the Quest started and George felt just as nervous as he did when his father announced it to the Kingdom, maybe even worse. Still feeling dazed from his dream, he reached for the pile of new books Lord Slon left for him to read and began to immerse himself. Lord Slon was currently at the Court with his father, discussing the Quest. George wished he was here, he felt less stupid and lost in this mess when Lord Slon was there to explain things to him. He spent a few hours reading through the text but after finding nothing but a vague entry written about Koshei which attempted to describe the Black World. They rambled about portals and dimensions and the eyes of death. Prince George found it so bizarre he threw the paper down. He was straying further from the point. Getting up, he decided to take a breather. </p><p>	George headed to the kitchen. He was about to turn the corner to head downstairs when he suddenly stopped. He was in the Corridor of the Tales. Every white space on the wall was filled by illustrations of different legends from before their time. Stories never seen, only told by ancestors. He’s been down this hall millions of times. He used to love reading here. But that wasn’t what made him stop. What caught his eye was the Glowing Bogatyr. There he stood kneeling before a king. The face was unmistakable. The same green eyes. The soft curls. The majestic expression. George was mesmerized. Who was he? </p><p>	Shaking out of his stuper, he decided to ask Lord Slon about his dream.</p><p>After a meal and short walk, George returned to the Library. Lord Slon was already there, scribbling something. </p><p>	“Lord Slon, I have a question” George started. He reached for the open book of the Bogatyr and brought it over to the Lord, “Tell me about him.” Lord Slon adjusted his glasses and looked over the image.</p><p>	“Well that is the Greatest Bogatyr to have ever lived. He is most commonly known as the Glowing Bogatyr. He is the emblem on the armor of our warriors. Why ask me about this, every little boy in the Kingdom knows about him.”</p><p>	“Im pretty sure he as in my dream last night.” The Lord’s eyes grew wider and he patted the chair beside him.</p><p>	“Sit. Sit and tell me the dream at once.” George did as asked. He told the dream as he remembered it, exempting the flower twirling because that seemed irrelevant and girly. Lord Slon nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard.</p><p>	“Yes, yes. It isn’t uncommon to have popular heirs from fairytales to occasionally visit man today. It seems like he is trying to show you to the Dragon. Funny that he wont lead you. You need to find him first.” George scoffed.</p><p>	“And what help is that to me.”</p><p>	“That I do not know, unfortunately.” Slightly irritated and put out that his dream, which made him feel quiet warm at the memory, was nothing but a joke. Some dead Bogatyr mocking him. George looked around the room, desperate to learn something useful.</p><p>	“Tell me about Koshei.” George suddenly said, surprising Lord Slon.</p><p>	“What do you want to know about him.”</p><p>	“Anything useful. How did he manage to get the Pearl the first time.” </p><p>	“Simple. Although never described, I assume the Dragon’s first home was not well protected and anything that small could slip past the Dragon. But before you think it is that easy the second time—“</p><p>	“Clearly not” George was annoyed. “We don’t even know where that stupid Dragon is. How am I supposed to sneak in if I don’t even know where I’m sneaking into.” Seeing Lord Slon’s face, George felt bad and apologized.</p><p>	“I think what you need is some rest. You have a few more days to think about this. You go, and Ill try and do some reading on the subject.” Agreeing, George headed to his room. </p><p>George awoke the next morning from the same dream. He stayed in bed for a while after waking, staring at the ceiling. He could still see the twirling flower, it was purple. The calmness he got from that dream had not gone away completely and George lay basking in it. Eventually he knew he had to get up. The Quest was in two days, he had no time to lose. </p><p>	Soon enough he was at the Library. </p><p>	“I was thinking, is there any way to befriend any of the beings in that forest.” George started as he put down the same book from yesterday, that described the Black World and it’s fortress.There was silence from Lord Slon and turning, George saw a surprised expression on the Lord’s face.</p><p>	“I—I suppose so, but you must be cautious, befriending those beings usually results in curse, or bad luck.” Im already cursed, George thought.</p><p>	“But I can trick them. Or create a mutual benefit. I can promise them something.” George persisted</p><p>	“Goodness, George, who are you trying to befriend.” Lord Slon sounded concerned.</p><p>	“Koshei” Silence. </p><p>	“George, you must be out of your mind, you have more luck finding the Bogatyr than Koshei. Koshei has been in hiding since the Pearl was retrieved.”</p><p>	“Koshei was the only one to have seen the Dragon, he knows exactly where it is and how to get there.” George felt a sliver of hope. </p><p>	“And what if he refuses to help, or what if you cant find him at all. It is written that he hid himself from the World. There has been no trace of him since the defeat.” George chewed on his lip as he thought. There had to be a way. His mind was whirring, he was getting excited. </p><p>	“Is there anyone that could know where he is.”</p><p>	“Im sorry George but I don’t—“</p><p>	“Lord, you are a scholar, surely you must know something!” George yelled. </p><p>	“I am a scholar in a completely different area, my knowledge of dark creatures and magicians only goes as far as the fairytales tell us.” Goerge closed his eyes, accepting defeat. Clearly he wasn’t going to get anywhere.</p><p>	“Then what else could be done.” He whispered.</p><p>The rest of the 2 days continued in this fashion. Both Lord and Prince poured over their books, and although George knew to drop the Koshei subject, as soon as Lord Slon left to Court, George began to pour over every book about Koshei he could find. There was surprisingly no information about him. No one knew where he came from, why he needed the Pearl, where he went after, and why he hadn’t come back. There was a story explaining how Koshei created a Portal with the Pearl and escaped into the Black World, where he hides, but nothing backed that up. Still, George was determined. He spent those 2 days reading till his head hurt but at the end of the day, as he got ready for bed the night before the Quest, he felt like he was back at square one. Feeling slightly sick and having no clue what he was doing. He was going to die, he just knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Quest Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prince George was back in the field. The breeze was singing, the grass tickled his cheek and he couldn’t help but smile. It felt good. He turned his head, and there was the glowing man. He was lying on his back, hands behind his head, eyes closed and he was smiling.</p><p>	George watched him. Who are you, he thought. He didn’t bother asking, he knew the man wouldn’t answer. Suddenly, the Bogatyr turned towards him, smiling wider.</p><p>	“You’re here?” He asked. George frowned</p><p>	“The Quest starts tomorrow” The Bogatyr didn’t stop smiling</p><p>	“Nervous?” George closed his eyes</p><p>	“Yes. I have no idea what I’m going to do” The Bogatyr laughed.</p><p>	“Find me. I can help” George ignored that.</p><p>	“Where can I find Koshei” The Bogatyr picked up a purple flower and twirled it. </p><p>	“Thats a dangerous path to take”</p><p>	“Its going to be dangerous either way” The Bogatyrs smile seemed to sadden. He heard the familiar echoing, the Bogatyr was leaving. George sat up and turned to him.</p><p>	“Tell me” He said urgently. The Bogatyr looked up at him but didn’t say anything</p><p>	“Tell me!” The Bogatyr was mouthing something and George desperately tried to ignore the rushing in his ears and the sensation of falling to work out the words </p><p>	“WHAT?” </p><p>...</p><p>He woke up, feeling anxious and the words “Baba Yaga” on his tongue.  Why did he think of her. She was an old witch from the Forest of Doom that liked to cook lost travelers. If thats who the Glowing Bogatyr was mouthing, how was she supposed to help him. He frowned and got out of bed. His father had instructed his sons to arrive at the feast table by noon where they would eat one last time together before sending them off. The sickly feeling had not left George yet. He called for a servant and went to take a bath.</p><p>He sat in the bathtub, running his hands through the bubbles, trying not to think about how blindly he was going into the Quest. Suddenly there was a knock and his mother walked in. His mother never visited him. He barely ever saw her. Even as a child, seeing her was like receiving a gift on Christmas. Once a year. </p><p>	“Mother?”</p><p>	“Hello, George. I came to say goodbye and see if you needed anything before you make your way to the feast.” George stared at his mother as she sat down on a stool beside the bathtub. </p><p>	“I —“ He faltered but his mother smiled gently. </p><p>	“I hope you have great luck on your Quest. I believe in you George, you will succeed.” George didn’t know what to say.</p><p>	“Thank you mother’ He said eventually. </p><p>	“Make sure to find help. Don’t try to do it on your own. Pride will never get you anywhere, your bothers will suffer from that.” George didn’t want to tell her his only plan, if a plan at all, was to seek help from the most evil being in Mirage. His mother stood up.</p><p>	“I’ll wait for you outside after you’ve dressed. Theres something I want to give you.” She left and George relaxed. Getting out of the bath and dressing in his best clothes he stepped out of the bathroom. His mother stood waiting</p><p>	“George” She came up to him, “I wish I could give you something useful to help you with your Quest but your father forbid me. I have just this,” She held out a brooch. A purple flower. Identical to the one in his dream. George looked up in shock at his mother who smiled secretively. </p><p>	“Mother.”</p><p>	“Shh” She clipped the brooch to his shirt and patted it, “Our secret”</p><p>	“How did you know.” She smiled but didn’t reply. 	</p><p>	“I will see you at the feast, George. Good luck.” She walked out of the room and that was it. That might have been the last private conversation he’s ever going to have with her. He touched his brooch and turned to glance at it in the mirror. The purple flower. What could it mean, what message was his mother giving him. </p><p>	The Feast lasted for a while and, for the first time, George ate till he couldn’t anymore. He figured he should satisfy his hunger while food was free and given at will. After the Feast everyone gathered at the Gates. George and his two brothers were each given a horse and a heavy sack of gold coins. No armor, no weapons. Just his princely clothes and a cloak. George thought he might throw up from the nerves. There was a tense silence amongst the crowd and he could feel everyone watching him as he struggled onto his horse, fumbling with the damn cloak. He never felt more like a fool. Once on, he sat straight and refused to look at anyone.</p><p>	“Alright.” Yelled their father from his place on the balcony, looking down at them. “As soon as the bell rings, you are free to go. I wish you all the best of luck.” George looked over to see his brothers waving at the crowd and smiling. How could they look so calm, had they figured out a plan? They must have. That made George feel worse. His only plan so far was to look for some crazy grandma to help him find an even crazier lunatic. And he got all that from a dream. </p><p>	The sound of the bell rung in his ears and his horse began to gallop. He was right behind his brothers. The crowd’s cheers were deafening. George couldn’t think. Just watch in his peripheral vision as the Kingdom disappeared and he entered a large grassy field. Soon enough, his brothers had either turned another direction or were far ahead of him, George lost sight of them both. He rode like this for a while before giving his horse a rest. He stopped a small stream that he’s been following and got off his horse. The horse walked to the stream and began to drink heavily as George looked around. He felt nervous standing out in the open like this. Mirage was a constant open battle field. Who knew what could jump out. </p><p>	George had to sort out what he needed. He couldn’t just ride his horse in the open field all day. It was going to get dark soon and he needed food, some kind of weapon and a safe place to sleep. He could find all that in a village. But where is that village. Looking all around him all he saw was a large field of grass. Nothing as far as he could see. </p><p>	Soon enough he was back on his horse and heading straight.</p><p>	When the sun started setting and George entered a field of tall grass he decided to make another break. Thats when he heard the wheels of a cart rattling. George crouched down, listening. The grass on the other side of the stream rustled and George, dragging his horse by the reigns, retrieved back into the tall grass.</p><p>	He held his breath. Trying to see through the sliver between the grass. The horse was beside him with its head bent, as if knowing that they need to be quiet. Two men appeared out of the grass talking loudly</p><p>	“You never know with them. Sneaky things.” Said the tall one. </p><p>	“Them damned Skrzaks. Thieving little fairies. I lost 3 rings to those bastards.” Rouges. They must be. They certainly looked the part with their greasy hair, missing teeth, and hanging garments. </p><p>	“I tell ya, you just gotta knock em out and then they’re ready to go. No harm done to their Magic. They sell the same alive or dead.” George furred his eyebrows. Sell?</p><p>	“Yeah but they attract a bigger crowd when they bang around in their cage.” Soon the voices faded and the two men disappear behind the grass. They must have gone back to a wagon or a place to stay for the night. They could lead him to a village if they’re planning on selling things. But it was too dangerous to expose himself to them, especially dressed this richly and having nothing to protect himself with. George decided to wait till dark and sneak in to see what they had. </p><p>	It was dark. George had chills running down his body. He heard the fire being put out a little earlier and the constant stream of conversation soon died. They must be asleep. Slowly, George began to crawl. He crossed the small stream on the horses back before tying the horse down and making way to the camp. The fire was out and there were 3 covered wagons surrounding it. He could see a torch on the other side of the camp and a man smoking a pipe. Probably the night duty. He stepped quietly to the first cart. Very slowly, he peeled away the fabric covering the entrance and looked inside. The silhouette of a man sleeping. Beside him were a set of swords and shields. There was other weaponry such as axes and spears but George didn’t care for those. He decided to come back for that.</p><p>	He made his way to the other cart and looked inside. Jackpot. There was no one in there but there was a stash of food. Bread, meat, canned goods, and more. George grabbed a random bag and looked inside. Nuts. He poured out half the bag and stuffed the rest with anything else he could fit. Quickly he left that wagon and returned to the first, keeping an eye on the guard. He opened the flap and came face to face with the rogue that had been sleeping in the wagon earlier. He was grinning evilly.</p><p>	“Now whats a pretty face doing so far from home?” George stumbled back but the man grabbed his upper arm, cauisng George to drop the bag of food.</p><p>	“Get away” George tried to sound harsh.</p><p>	“You cant run far, pretty boy.” The man cackled and before whistling, “Oi, Benny get your ass up and do your job.” The guard got up and made his way over.</p><p>	“Who’s you got here?”</p><p>	“A little thief” George tried to shake off the grip on his arm but failed</p><p>	“Let me go. You are looking at a Prince.” Both men laughed but George steeled himself, “My father is the Great Ruler Ivan of the Kingdom of Swords. He rules Mirage. You should be bowing down to me.” Neither of the two men complied</p><p>	“Bow down eh? As far as Im concerned, Mirage is a free land. Your father can pretend to rule over anything he wants but he’s no ruler to me. And you, so called prince, are nothing but scum in my eyes” He came so close to George, he could smell the stench of his breath. </p><p>	“I ain't never seen a Prince rummaging in a wagon of a rouge. Should we kill him?” Said the other man</p><p>	“Nah. We’re better off selling him off in Karkamon. We’ll tie him with the horses for tonight. You keep watch and sunrise we head out.” </p><p>	“You can’t. Im a Prince. You have no right treating me like this!” George was humiliated. A day into the quest and he’s sitting tied with the horses. The two men just laughed.</p><p> </p><p> His hands bound, George sat watching the guard.</p><p>	“Take a rest, lad. No point in staying awake. This’ll teach ya not to run away from home.” </p><p>	“You will regret this.”</p><p>	“Ive done plenty of bad things in my life, this ain't the worst.”</p><p>	“You and your family will be cursed for eternity” George was reaching but he was desperate. His brothers were probably nearing the forest by now. </p><p>	“Hey now, no talk of curses in this part of Mirage.”</p><p>	“I hope you fall dead. You and your disgusting friend. I hope a witch finds your family and turns—“ </p><p>	“Oi” The man stood up with his sword and made his way to George, “Better watch that mouth”</p><p>	“I hope a Domovoi seeks refuge in your house and you will forever be bound—“ </p><p>	“I said enough!” George could see the red heat in the man’s face, “One more word and this sword chops your head off. George looks the man in the face and spits at him.</p><p>	“Why you little” He raises his sword and George waits for it. Ready to dive out of the way. </p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden. A whistle of an arrow and the man howls in pain, gripping his right arm where the arrow was struck and dropped the sword. George looked into the grass where the arrow came from. No one. George quickly grappled to the sword, tore the rope binding his hands and struggled to get the sword upright. He pointed it at the men then at the direction from which the arrow came then back. </p><p>	A dark shadow came nearer and George shouted, turning to point at it with the sword. His muscles struggled to hold it up. </p><p>	“Who are you?” A man appeared. George almost dropped the sword. Golden curls, the same green eyes. He wasn’t glowing nor was he as majestic as in his dreams. But the face was strikingly similar, and he looked at George with the same intensity. George held his breath... was he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sir Clay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t come closer. Tell me who you are.” George’s hands shook, starring at the man. He had full armor, weapons and even the emblem of the Glowing Bogatyr on his chest plate. He was a Bogatyr.  </p><p>“How about we deal with these two before we start with introductions, yeah?” The voice. Not as deep but it has the same lilt. The same gentle tone. George shook his head, trying to get rid of the dazed feeling before quickly looking at the man on the ground. The other man must have woken up because he was standing not too far off, armed with a spear. </p><p>	George nodded and lowered his sword. The Bogatyr walked passed him towards the man on the ground. </p><p>	“Lets start with you.” He bent down and, grabbing the man by the collar, dragged him up to stand. “Tell me. Since when have rogues start selling humans.” George was surprised to see how scared the rogue looked.</p><p>	“We—we don’t, Sir. The boy was trying to steal our things, we only meant to take him to Karkamon. We ain’t selling nobody.” George sneered.</p><p>	“Lies—“</p><p>	“My Prince, one moment.” The Bogatyr interrupted before turning back to the rogue. “Mind showing me what you have in your wagons then.”</p><p>	“Er- we don’t got much. Just supplies, some stuff to trade you know.”</p><p>	“Then it wont be a problem.” The two rouges looked at each other before both heading to the wagons. The Bogatyr turned to look at George, that same smile. He couldn’t get shake it off, the resemblance. </p><p>	“My Prince, I suggest you take your things. I assume the horse at the stream was yours. Make sure you return here. Theres a lot more dangerous rouges than these two roaming these parts.” George tilted his chin up, the title made him ashamed of how he had acted. </p><p>	“Understood.” He left them to search the wagons. Before leaving, he grabbed the sword and placed it into the sheath. He also made sure to grab the bag of food because he knew he was going to be needing that later and he clearly wasn’t going to find food anytime soon. </p><p>	Making it back to his horse, George attached the bag of food to his horse’s saddle as well as the sword because it weighed down on him too much carrying it himself. George paused to think, stroking his horse’s mane. </p><p>	He could run off now, he had a weapon and food, so he had a few days on him. Based on what the rogues were saying there was a village nearby and they seemed to be heading North. George had what he needed to get to the village. At the village he could buy any other supplies he needed and get a good rest. It was nearing sunrise and George’s eyelids were getting heavy. He could even get any information or a map at the village. With that, he would be set to venture into the Forest of Doom.</p><p>	 But then George thought of the Bogatyr. The emblem on his chest. He was a real Bogatyr. He could help George greatly on his Quest, that is if he was willing. It was not a coincidence that George had dreamed about the Glowing Bogatyr and then meet someone that looks like a copy of him. In a land full of magic, it had to mean something. The Bogatyr could also be useful as a guide. And a knight. And a map. And source of knowledge of the area. Sighing, he remembered his mother’s advice on taking the help offered, and returned to the camp.</p><p>	The Bogatyr had the wagons turned inside out. There was a line of what could only be magical beings from the forest standing side by side as well as multiple cages of Skrzaks. They others must be tree spirits. They were the most gentlest in the fairytales, easy to catch. But what did two rogues need them. Who was buying them and what for. </p><p>	George watched as the Bogatyr undid their chains and opened the cages. The beings were gone as fast as he could blink. The Bogatyr then turned to the two men who looked extremely disappointed. </p><p>	“Now. Im letting you off the hook. But a third strike and Im escorting you to the royal prison myself. We had an agreement. I let you hunt, you stay away from magical beings and your filthy black market.” He turned to look at George before turning back, “And I better not catch you speaking or treating royalty in that fashion. I don’t care if he doesn’t look the part, the crown should be enough,” George wanted to protest but decided it best to keep quiet. </p><p>	The two men nodded in agreement and quickly started to reload their things into the wagon. As soon as they were out of sight, The Bogatyr turned to George, extending his arm out. </p><p>	“My apologies for the mess. Im Sir Clay, but seeing as you are a Prince, just Clay would be an honor.” Sir Clay smiled warmly and bowed slightly.</p><p>	“Prince George from the Kingdom of Swords.” George said. He felt like he was dreaming just standing here talking to him. Or experiencing an extremely long Deja vu. </p><p>	“My prince—“</p><p>	“Just George would be great”</p><p>	“I prefer Prince, if you don’t mind”	</p><p>        “Go ahead” George said. All his life he had to convince people to recognize him as a prince, it felt weird to be treated as such by anyone that wasn’t immediate family. </p><p>	“So Prince George, what business are you doing all the way out in Mirage.” Clay said, still smiling. </p><p>	“I—my 2 brothers and I were sent out on a quest. Whoever returns successful takes my ill father’s place as the Great Ruler of Kingdom of Swords.” George didn’t know why he was telling this random Bogatyr, who he didn’t know anything about, his whole story. He had no clue if he could even trust him. But for some bizarre reason, seeing him or whoever looked like him in his dream made him trust Clay.</p><p>	“Let me escort you on the quest. I have no duties at the moments other than policing these wretched rouges anyways, I would gladly serve a prince.” </p><p>	“You don’t even know what the quest includes.”	</p><p>	“Any quest is exciting for a Bogatyr. I could be asked to walk into the so called Pit of Fire to try and find Hell and I would gladly go. We go till Death stops us” He was talking about it so lightly, George felt annoyed. </p><p>	“This isn’t just a mere run for some gold, I was asked to find the Golden dragon and bring the Pearl home. My chances of winning are almost impossible.”</p><p>	Clay finally stopped smiling but he didn’t look put out at all. </p><p>	“The Pearl, huh. And how long do you get to go find it?”</p><p>	“A year”</p><p>	“Not very long.” Clay looked like he was thinking hard. George was confusing himself. Half of him knew that he would make this all easier to accept the Bogatyr’s request but the other half wanted to prove his ability as a prince to this man. Prove that he was capable of doing it himself if need be. </p><p>	“All the more reason to take me with you. I know Mirage by heart. I grew up here. Im sure using me as a guide can save a lot of wandering around.” Clay said suddenly. George agreed and as they shook on it, Clay stopped George from letting go, saying “One condition.”</p><p>	“If we return successful and you get crowned Great Ruler, I get to be upgraded to your court as a Royal Bogatyr.” George was confused because he had assumed that Clay was already a royal Bogatyr but there must be a rank amongst so it seemed fair. If he were to get through this alive, this man would be a big part of the reason. He would deserve a reward. </p><p>	“Agreed.” He let go of Clays hand and turned to mount his horse. </p><p>	“So where are we heading now?” Clay asked</p><p>	“The nearest village. I need resources and if you are to come with me, you’ll be needing a horse as well. In the meantime, you can walk along side me and Ill make sure to keep the pace slow.”</p><p>	“Would it not be much faster to ride together. Theres a village a days worth of journey on horseback. We could make it by sunrise tomorrow.” Clay was smiling again and it seemed to unnerve George.</p><p>	“Im afraid my horse cant handle much. She must be tired already and I haven’t found food for her yet so I want to take it slow with her. If its a day journey on horseback we can make it in under two by foot.”</p><p>	“As the Prince pleases.” Clay winked in good nature and grabbed his bag before joining George and his horse at the side.</p><p>	“Before we go,” Clay started to rummage in his bag and soon produced an apple. George felt his stomach growl as he watched Clay bring the apple up to horses mouth, who ate it with great delight. </p><p>	“Alright Sir Clay, which way.” Clay grinned.</p><p>	“Follow my lead.” Together they set off North to Karkamon. George felt like he finally dug his foot into the ground and was standing upright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Karkamon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to Karkamon was short.</p><p>	George was never chatty, but luckily Clay seemed to be just that type. He kept George talking the whole ride there. They talked strictly about the quest. Why it started, when, and what the King needed with the Pearl.</p><p>	“To give the Kingdom power, clearly. My father would die soon, whoever brings it back can create a whole empire.”</p><p>	“Thats what you’re after.” That comment seemed to sit weirdly with George, so he shrugged uncomfortably,</p><p>	“Im just trying to stay alive. I either die getting the Pearl, or I will be executed. I don’t have a choice either way.” The Bogatyr sensed the tension and quickly changed the topic about what resources they needed to get in Karkamon but they soon fell into silence. It was George’s fault. He wasn’t very good at keeping a conversation going, so he tried again,</p><p>	“What about you. Where were you knighted?”</p><p>	“Here in Mirage. Theres a city, Virah, out in the West where they train us, then we get sent out on duty all over Mirage.”</p><p>	“So when you found me,”</p><p>	“I was on duty, yes. It wasn’t the first time I caught those same rouges either. Those bastards have been trying to earn some money in the black market for a while now and beings from the forest make a great deal of money.”</p><p>	“Huh. I didn’t even know the beings were being hunted in the forest.” Clay laughed at George’s naiveness.</p><p>	“My prince, people will try and get money any way they can, even if its to risk their lives by going into the Forest of Doom.”</p><p>	“Well I don’t go out much. I’ve ever only heard stories from my tutor.” George was getting defensive. Who was this man, laughing at a Prince.</p><p>	“And why is that. A prince should be trained on quests and hunting. He should know his country, especially if he were to inherit the land.”</p><p>	“Do not tell me how a Prince should behave” George said haughtily, “I wasn’t exactly the healthiest child growing up.” This made Clay look him up and down which made George embarrassed for some reason. “Besides I did plenty of my learning of the country by reading books.” He sped up his horse to a trot out of spite. Clay didn’t run up to catch him but yelled from behind</p><p>	“And where have books gotten you so far” He was still laughing but George refused to bait him any more. </p><p> </p><p>They soon found a good opening in the field. Clay made the fire while George rationed out the first meal. A hunk of bread and some smoked meat. They sat in silence as they ate and later, Clay insisted on taking the first watch. George couldn’t argue anyway, he hadn’t slept since night before the Quest and he was barely keeping his eyes open. </p><p>	George lay on his cloak, cushioning his head with his arm. He looked over at Clay, who sat not far from him, staring ahead. George couldn’t seem to get over the resemblance of this Bogatyr to the one in his dream. They clearly weren’t the same person. A brother or descendant maybe. But was George meant to find him. The Glowing Bogatyr in his dream told George to ‘find me’. Was this man it. Should he trust him? He guessed it was too late to turn back now and closing his eyes, George fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>	Morning was a quick pack and setting off again. By the end of the second day, Karkamon was coming into view. Suddenly Clay tugged on the reigns.<br/>
“One moment, my Prince. Before we enter, I suggest you hide the crown and cover yourself better with the cloak. Also try not to speak, your accent gives too much away. This town does not take the rich and royalty with warm hearts. If they see a crown on your head, you might find yourself dead by morning.”</p><p>	“Why do they treat us so badly,” George said, taking off his crown and stuffing it into the bag of food. </p><p>	“Mirage gets tossed a bit between the three kingdoms. Lets just say, the people aren’t too pleased with that.” George nodded, but quietly disagreed. Any of the three kingdoms would have welcomed them and provided homes. Mirage wasn’t meant to keep villages, it was a land for magic and its creations. </p><p>	They entered the village and George felt like he had a target on his back. Clay mentioning royalty made him feel like everyone could tell. Like he had in written on his forehead.</p><p>	“Find an inn or something, I need to get out of sight as soon as possible.” Clay smiled.</p><p>	“Relax, my Prince. You are properly disguised, trust me.” George scoffed but didn’t say anything. Of course. He probably looked like a sickly little boy, especially next to a Bogatyr like Clay. </p><p>	They made their way deeper into the city before they found an inn where they could leave the horse in a stable and get a room for the night. </p><p>	“Alright. Lets go down for some dinner and then get some rest. Tomorrow we’ll look for food and supplies. As well as a horse.”</p><p>	“Why cant we do that now.” George wanted out of here as soon as he could.</p><p>	“My Prince, no one does business at this time of day. You’ll get a much better deal in the morning. Beside, we’re both hungry and I haven’t had a good nights rest in a while.” </p><p>	“Fine. But we wake up at sunrise, get our supplies and leave.”</p><p>	“Agreed.” They both entered the inn. It smelled strongly of sweat and alcohol. George tried not to look at anyone too long but the crowd was very diverse. He wouldn’t be surprised if Mirage held half-bloods or descendants of magical beings. Especially if you couldn’t hide them, such as horns or hooves, half as well as George could with his curse. George held his sword, that he took with him, tightly. He didn’t trust anyone here. </p><p>	“Bard!” Clay yelled, startling George. “2 steak meals and 2 pints of beer for table 5!” Clay turned to George, pointing at the table in the far corner. “That one over there.”</p><p>	Sitting down, George leaned in and said quietly to Clay</p><p>	“Where exactly did you bring me.”<br/>
“The Kikimora. Its famous for its steak.”	</p><p>	“I don’t give a damn about the steak. This place is crawling with mutants. I’m not safe here at all.” Clay frowned.</p><p>	“Mutants? Is there something wrong with them? This is a safe place. Nothing that happens in here gets discussed outside of it.”</p><p>	“Is that guaranteed?”</p><p>	‘Yes. Walking in here creates a magical bind. You wont be able to say a word.” George sucked in a breath. He hadn’t realized magic was common here. He also had no clue how that would react with his curse. </p><p>	“Here ya go, gentlemen.” Came a voice. Looking up, George saw a big man tower over them with 2 mugs in one hand and 2 plates in the other. He set them down and George tried not to stare at the fact that the man, Bard, had only one giant eye. George was out of his element, grown up in the kingdom, these things didn’t roam around. In fact, in his time he spent outside the castle, he had never seen a single mutant. </p><p>	“Thanks Bard.” Clay said before pulling out some coins. George felt like an idiot, sitting there as a prince and making the other person pay.</p><p>	“No problem, my boy. I haven’t seen you around in a while. What’s this friend you brought” They both looked at George.</p><p>	“Uh.”</p><p>	“A merchant I picked up. He got raided by rouges, so Im helping him out.” George smiled but looked at Clay with daggers. Clay winked.</p><p>	“Yeah” George replied awkwardly. “I was traveling across Mirage and I don’t know the area very well. I wasn’t very well prepared.” Bard started laughing.</p><p>	“Silly fella. Everyone knows you don’t go wondering in Mirage when you ain’t got a clue about where you’re going. There’s too much hiding behind every corner out there.” </p><p>	George wanted to punch something as Bard cackled uglily and Clay sat there grinning.</p><p>	“Thank you, Ill keep that in mind for next time.”George said with gritted teeth. Oh how he wanted to stand up and make them bow before him. </p><p>	When Bard left, George dropped his smile and began to eat.</p><p>	“Oh cmon, don’t be mad.”</p><p>	“I have never in my life been treated in such a way”</p><p>	“Well I couldn’t exactly announce you as a Prince.”</p><p>	“But I thought you said that whatever is said in here doesn’t leave.”</p><p>	“There are creatures, half boar half men here. They don’t have to leave the inn to have you dead.” George still refused to see reason and ate the rest of the meal in forced silence. </p><p>	After their meal they were given the key to their room. In their room, they both got ready for bed. It felt amazing to finally be able to wash up. Soon enough, they were both in their beds and fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>George was disappointed. He hasn’t dreamed of the glowing Bogatyr since the quest started. When they had bought their food, a horse, and were making their way to get themselves some weapons, George was still thinking about his the Glowing Bogatyr, so George made up his mind to ask Clay.</p><p>	“Sir Clay, you were born here in Mirage, weren’t you?” He could see Clay visibly tense.</p><p>	“Yes”</p><p>	“Are you a descendant of something magic.” There was a pause.</p><p>	“I am.” Another pause. “but not I the same way as the ones in the Kikimora inn.” </p><p>	“Then in what way?”</p><p>	“Im a direct descendant of the Glowing Bogatyr.” George almost stopped in his tracks. There was his answer. He now knew he had to keep Clay beside him for the quest. He had to trust him if the Glowing Bogatyr himself visited him in his dreams. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>	“No reason. Where can I find myself a better sword. Ill also be needing armor and a shield.” </p><p>	“Just down here.” Clay said and they soon entered a shop. There was an extremely hairy man, almost undistinguishable except for the head, who sat banging at a piece of metal in the back. Up front a small lady came up.</p><p>	“Looking for something lads.”</p><p>	“We sure are, pretty lady.” Clay was smirking, leaning against a nearby table top. The lady giggled. It was high-pitched and squeaky.“You don’t perhaps happen to have a set of armor for this man here. A sword and shield as well.” The lady looked over at George.</p><p>	“We sure do, just follow me to the back and well see if we can find anything suitable for you.”As they made their way down a dark stone corridor, the lady continued. “We usually carry things for Bogatyrs and for bodies of a bigger size but I’m sure we keep a few smaller sizes in stock.” George bit his tongue at the subtle jab. He might be small but not small enough to be made fun of by a woman almost a head shorter than him. </p><p>	He ended up spending too much time trying putting on and taking off armor, it was making him sweat. By the end he got his armor and his weapons. He felt relieved when he was able to lift the sword without having it shake or wobble. He handed her the coins and she smiled. George didn’t bother.</p><p>	“Thank you for coming to our shop, young lad.” They said their goodbyes but not before Clay was stupid enough to blow her a kiss. He figured he should be at least a little grateful. Clay’s flirting had gotten them a slight discount on the items.</p><p>	They were returning to their room to gather their things when George heard a man yell.</p><p>	“A prince! A prince! We have a prince among us!” George froze, gripping Clay’s arm. There, holding his crown and waving it for the crowd to see, was the stable owner. </p><p>	“We have to get out of here.” George was stating the obvious but he was terrified.</p><p>	“Calm down my Prince. You get yourself out of here. I’ll return to get our things and follow you.”</p><p>	“Are you crazy, I’m staying here and helping. You cant possibly collect both our horses and supplies without catching unwanted attention.” Clay turned and looked George dead in the eye. They yelled urgency.</p><p>	“Listen to me Prince George. A Bogatyr attracts considerably less attention than a Prince. They pass through everyday. You get yourself out of sight and without you, I am one of them. Now run before people start looking at you a little too close. You might be a twig but anyone can recognize a Prince when they see one.” The force in his tone made George comply. One hand on his sword, he nodded and turned away. So much for a peaceful stay at a village. </p><p>	He heard shouting and clatter of swords and spears. George ignored it all to keep running. </p><p>	“A prince. What’s he thinking coming here.” George heard on villager say.</p><p>	“I heard he’s from the Kingdom of Swords, or thats where that crown is.”</p><p>	“What if he stole it.”</p><p>	“I heard he arrived with the Bogatyr.”</p><p>	“That blonde one?” That made George stop. They knew Clay was with him. George hesitated and slowed his pace for a second. But that one second made a big difference because suddenly someone grabbed his arm and pulled him down. A man was on top of him, trying to land a hit in. The man didn’t have any weapons but George was at a disadvantage anywhere where body strength was required. He scrambled as best he could, moving to avoid the punches. He got out from under the man who was yelling curses at him. He stood up to run again before realizing he left his cloak behind and he was now attracting even more attention with his purple robes. An arrow shot past him and George yelped. He was going to die. Or get seriously hurt. Just like that. </p><p>	His lungs were burning and when he saw the wall of people forming in front of the gate, George lost hope. There was no escape, he couldn’t possibly run past a mob of people. More arrows were flying past him and just as he was about to try and ram himself into the crowd to try and get to the gate, someone grabbed a fistful of his robes and pulled him up.</p><p>	He was on the back of a horse. Next to him was Clay on his own horse. Disoriented, he just held on to his horse’s reigns and tried to get his vision straight. They were running straight for the crowd and when the people realized the horses were not going to slow, they quickly disbursed. George and Clay made it through the Gate and back into the grassland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Forest of Doom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They rode for a few minutes in silence. George’s adrenaline was still coursing through his body. Eventually, when they were far enough from Karkamon, they both stopped to give their horses a rest. George got off his horse and watched Clay do the same. Clay turned around, his face unreadable.</p><p>	“Well, I’m banned from ever coming back there, now that I’m associated with a Prince.”</p><p>	“Well if you ever come back, it’s as a Royal Bogatyr.” George said defiantly.</p><p>	“They don’t treat those any better.” There was a silence.</p><p>	“Im sorry—“</p><p>	“Don’t be. It wasn’t your fault, I should have known better than to let you leave a crown lying around so openly.” Clay said and began to organize their things. They were all shoved in random places, Clay must have rushed to get everything. George went over to help him.</p><p>	“Thanks for helping though. I would have been trampled back there. I owe you one.” He said and Clay looked at him, smiled and winked. </p><p>	“You owe me two, actually. Thats the second time I’ve saved you, you little damoiseau in distress.” George rolled his eyes and went back to his horse to fix the saddle and adjust his things.</p><p>	“I was not in distress, I just happened to be rather limited in that area of experience. I haven’t been chased by mobs much in my life.” Clay laughed</p><p>	“I thought Princes were always being chased. Especially by young girls.”</p><p>	“That would be my two older brothers. Im about as attractive as a Psotnik.”</p><p>	“Hey, some people would argue that they can be attractive.”</p><p>	“My point is that there is nothing to me.”	</p><p>	“I disagree. I think its not the looks but the aura. You have an aura of royal blood.” George gave him a weird look. He was nothing close to confident. He felt like he has been barely holding on since he left the castle. </p><p>	“Whatever.” His adrenaline was calming and his urge to overshare was leaving. No one wanted to hear his insecurities. They decided to make a quick break and create a somewhat decent plan before heading to the Forest of Doom. George had suggested the idea and not because he was trying to stall getting anywhere near it. </p><p>	“So whats your first move on finding the Golden Dragon.”</p><p>	“I have to find Baba Yaga.”</p><p>	“Huh.” Clay looked confused for a second, “How is she going to help us find it?” George hesitated, debating on explaining his bizarre idea.</p><p>	“She’s going to lead me to Koshei.” Rather than protesting against the idea of approaching Koshei, Clay went a different direction.</p><p>	“And how do you know she would be able to tell you where he is.”</p><p>	“I was told but that doesn’t matter. Since you know Mirage and the Forest pretty well, I need you to lead me to her.” </p><p>	“Keep in mind, she’s not exactly the easiest person to find.” George felt irritated</p><p>	“Nothing about this quest is easy to find but this is my only plan so I have to try it.”</p><p>	“Alright alright. Let’s see. From what I hear she likes to live pretty deep in the forest. She likes to hunt lost travelers and it’s said she baits them with creating a false path, almost like an illusion.”</p><p>	“So we have to get lost?”</p><p>	“No. I mean we do, but intentionally. We have to find the second pathway.”</p><p>	“And how do we do that.”</p><p>	“We go into the forest’s main pathway and keep a look out for anything resembling a pathway that leads off into a strange direction.” With the plan created the two decided to wait till morning to enter the forest. They rode till they could see the line of trees but stayed far enough that any creatures that liked to lure out at night wouldn’t reach them.</p><p> </p><p>	The next morning, they packed in silence and rode to the edge of the Forest of Doom. George felt nauseous. He felt like there was a dark fog circling inside, pulling him in. It made the forest look dark and evil, thrilling in a disturbing way. His hands were sweating where he was holding onto the reigns. The longer he stood there looking into the forest, the darker it looked and the bigger the fog grew. The slight wind seemed to shake the leaves and George swore he could here faint whispers, as if the forest was taunting him. His eyes were watering from the strain and there was rushing water in his ears growing louder and louder and louder until</p><p>	“Ready?” A voice interrupted. George snapped his neck to his right to look at Clay. He looked relaxed but upon seeing George’s face, he frowned. “Are you alright, Prince?”</p><p>	“Yeah” George said faintly, ignoring Clay’s evident question in his eyes, “Lets get going.” As they rode closer, Georges whole body was heating up. Half of him wanted to run into the forest, the other half was doing everything in his will power to not go inside. Clay must have noticed his struggle because he seemed to ask something but George didn’t hear him. Something was whispering.</p><p>	“Georgeeeeee” It hissed. “Come insideeeeee. We welcome youooooo” George shivered. They were about to cross the first line of trees and into the darkness. “Yessssss. Unleash yourssssself. We know you want to.” He crossed the border. Everything happened at once. There was low rumble, a sharp pain in his chest, a numbing ripple around him, a loud cry, and he felt himself fall off the horse and enter darkness.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>It was dark. George couldn’t open his eyes or move at all. He was lying on the ground and from the corner of his eyes. He saw them approach. Something dark. It wasn’t fog this time. They were definite figures but a bit blurry. Like a shadow, and they were whispering horrible horrible things. He couldn’t hear them but he knew. They were coming closer, they were touching him until a horrible hissing voice said.</p><p>	“Ssssstay away from himmmmm. Thisssss issss a promisssing one. He hasss a curse of a Sssssssamodiva. We can not touch himmmm. No yet.” It started cackling and the pain in his chest began to grow again. Stronger until George was thrashing and there was white light blinding his eyes.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>He woke up on the forest ground with Clay lightly shaking him.</p><p>	“Prince George. Wake up, please wake up.” When he saw George open his eyes, his body sagged. “Thank the Lords. I thought you were gone for a minute. Your body went cold.” </p><p>	“Terrible. I feel terrible. What happened.” George felt too confused to try and get up. He had a pounding headache.</p><p>	“You were acting weird when we crossed the border but I thought that was normal. Anyone who crosses it for the first time has a similar reaction. Then you fell off your horse and were out like a light.” Clay sounded concerned but George was just embarrassed. Here he was, a Prince, trying to show his worthiness of becoming a King by falling over from walking into some forsaken forest. Even his brain was pathetic. He closed his eyes for a moment before making himself get up. The headache was messing with his vision but he powered through. He got up on wobbly knees and held on to his horse. </p><p>	“You’ll be alright to head on?” Clay asked quietly.</p><p>	“Of course I will be”George snapped but soon regretted it. He stood for a moment climbing onto his horse again. </p><p> </p><p>	They were back on track. They found the main path and began to look for any signs of a straying one. Nothing so far. George somethings thought he could see a shimmer of stone but when he looked back, there was nothing. He blamed it on the pounding headache. It was getting progressively worse, to the point where each step of the horse caused his vision to tunnel. He held on to the horse’s reigns, just hoping Clay was looking out for that stray path. He was aware that Clay kept looking over him, but he was grateful that the other did not try to talk to him. </p><p>	A couple hours in and George’s pain was becoming unbearable. He was struggling to stay upright. Clay was now riding right next to him. He claimed that it as because the road was becoming more narrow but George knew he was trying to help without actually offering it. If his head wasn’t pounding, George would have found the gesture comforting. </p><p>	Another hour in and George was shivering and sweating. He felt feverish. He didn’t know what was going on. After nearly tipping over his horse again, Clay grabbed his arm and stopped them.</p><p>	“Alright, my Prince. We need to make a stop. Another few minutes, and you wont be conscious.” George tried to shake off the grip but he couldn’t even remember which arm Clay was holding on to. </p><p>	“We have to keep going” He could hear himself slur. </p><p>	“Like hell we do. We’re taking a break and you’re getting some rest, food and anything else you need to get yourself out of this stupor.” He sounded angry so George turned to look at him and saw that he looked angry.</p><p>	“Why are you angry? No ones making you follow me. Go back home if you’re going to be such a—“</p><p>	“For Lord’s sake, my Prince, I’m worried.” Clay interrupted. “Listen. I hear water near by. There must be a lake or a swamp. Either way, cold water can help you right now so I’m taking you there for a short break. As soon as you feel better, well keep going. Agreed?”</p><p>	“Alright. But a short break.”</p><p>	“A short break” With that said, they continued slowly, Clay’s hand still gripping his arm. George kept starring at it. He kept forgetting who’s hand it was. </p><p>	Eventually his vision was in stars and his body was becoming heavy and leaning over the side. </p><p>	“A little bit more, my Prince.” He heard someone say. The voice sounded familiar. In the corner of his vision he saw water. Cold water, that might feel good on his burning skin. “Hold on.” The voice said again. </p><p>	Im trying, he said. Or at least he tried to, he wasn’t sure he could move his mouth. He felt the sensation of arms wrapping around him and lifting him up. Lying down felt a little better but the pain was still overwhelming. </p><p>	Suddenly, there was a cool washcloth on his forehead.</p><p>	“You got this. Just keep your eyes open. Its just the reaction to the Forest, it’ll pass. Nothing too bad.” George thought it was something very bad. He felt like he was burning from the inside. He tried to keep his eyes open but everything was spinning. He stared at the water. He thought he could see a large pair of eyes peeking from the surface. He tried to focus his eyes but they wouldn’t. Something was pulling him in. There was that voice again. Coming from the dark fog. It was hissing, coming closer and despite the urgent voice in his ear that seemed more real than the hissing, George was too tired to fight. He was pulled under again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Break in the Clouds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...	</p><p>        Darkness. That’s all George could see. That’s all he could feel for a log time. He was lying on what felt like cold stone but when he looked around it was all black. An endless black pit. He felt empty. Not the good empty he had felt when he dreamt of the Glowing Bogatyr but a dead empty. He felt like a corpse. </p><p>	After a long time, something whispered right next to his ear:</p><p>	“George. My curssssssed child. My pooooor thing” George snapped his neck to the voice but saw nothing. He tried to open his mouth but nothing was coming out. </p><p>	“You have come to the right placcccccce. You can unleashhhh a hidden power. The foresssssst can help you. Don’t fight it. ” The voice said from the other side. George turned to look but there was nothing there either. He gave up and lay his head down, listening to the awful hissing and spitting of this voice.</p><p>	“Think hard George. This curssssssse has been an enemy for far too long.” He could hear it smile, “Take advantage of it. You can become more powerful than both your brotherssssssss. Think about it. You can have the Pearl and become the world’ssssss greatesssssst ruler it hasssss ever sssssssseen.” It was cackling. George opened his mouth to speak again but still no words could come out.</p><p>	“Shhhhhhhh child. You have not the power yet to be speaking to me without falling to ashes. But remember, find your curse. Unleassssssh it, ussssse it.” The voice was fading and George felt the familiar floating feeling. </p><p>	“Your time isssss up here. Remember what I sssssaid, we will find each other again.” As he felt himself falling, He could hear the hysterical laughter fade away.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>George woke up in a sweat, despite the cold air. He felt drenched and his body ached all over. His head still felt too heavy but darting his eyes around, he saw that he was lying in the water. No, not in, but over the water. He was on a huge lily pad in the swamp. He tried to sit up but his limbs wouldn’t listen to him and lay unmoving.</p><p>	“Clay” He croaked. His throat was raw and his lips chapped. Suddenly, there was movement and a hand was lying on his forehead.</p><p>	“Prince?” Clay’s voice sounded too loud. “You’re awake. Finally.” </p><p>	“What? How long was I—“</p><p>	“3 days. But thats not important. You’re awake, that’s all that matters right now.”</p><p>	“3 days??” George instantly felt more awake and tried to get up. He managed to lift just his shoulders, which felt like a ton of bricks, before Clay pushed him down. </p><p>	“Not yet. Give yourself some time”</p><p>	“Are you serious? I gave myself 3 days, I wasted them, do you have any idea how far ahead my brothers probably are.” George’s voice was coming back.</p><p>	“Yeah because you would have been so useful those 3 days lying unconscious in my arms, thrashing like a baby, as we attempt to catch up to your brothers.” George scowled and turned away.</p><p>	“Listen, you’re lucky we stopped where we did. You could have died.” Clay said calmly. 	“But I didn’t” He didn’t know why he was being so immature. This man just saved his life for the THIRD time. He should be obeying his every command.</p><p>	“Because there was someone that prevented that.” George turned around, just about to tell him off for being so vague when he saw that right behind Clay, a large frog looking man.</p><p>	A Domovoy. Half frog half fish. Something that was described in stories as a gift giver. An ugly creature with a soft heart. They really were lucky to have stopped at this exact lake.  </p><p>	“A Domovoy” Clay repeated, smiling smugly as he turned to look at the creature. “Befriending this thing is an amazing first step in this forest.”	</p><p>	“Second” George said distractingly as he starred at the frog creature. “The first was me catching a cold case of whatever the forest was trying to poison me with.” Clay laughed and shook his head.</p><p>	“I’m telling you, everyone experiences some degree of the sickness when entering it for the first time.” They’re not all dying from it, George thought as he looked behind Clay’s shoulder to see the Domovoy approach.</p><p>	He slowly sat up and stared as the thing came to the surface and pull itself onto the lily pad, flipping its tale and spraying them. He had a face of a frog, arms of a human, and a tail resembling a mermaid. He was truly ugly but George didn’t dare say that out loud. He was about to thank the Domovoy for rescuing him when the the creature croaked,</p><p>	“You’re a stinky fellow.”</p><p>	“Excuse me?” George said, stunned. Not knowing how to respond, he looked at Clay who was grinning widely. Clearly finding it amusing. </p><p>	“You have a very stinky curse.” He croaked again, “I managed to calm it down but the bad bad fog that lives here likes it very much and its trying to get it out of you. Even if it means to kill you.” George stared at the Domovoy. That hissing voice, that he kept hearing, it was the fog?</p><p>	“How am I not dead yet.”</p><p>	“I gave you a protection inside of you. It should keep the fog away for a little bit. But it’s going to wear away eventually, especially if you stay here and the fog keeps coming for you.” Great. Not only was he physically weak, but he had a handicap. A curse inside him was trying to kill him.  </p><p>	“How do we stop it from killing him when the protection fades?” Clay said suddenly, George was surprised to see a hint of worry. The Domovoy shrugged before sticking out his long tongue, catching a mosquito nearby before speaking. George jumped.</p><p>	“Only the person who gave you that curse knows.” George felt his heart sink. His mother. She was a Samodiva, she would know.</p><p>	“Prince, who gave it you.”Clay asked.</p><p>	“It doesn’t matter. We cant ask them anyways.”</p><p>	“You’re going to die—“	“Im dying either way. My only choice is getting the Pearl and saving myself that way.” There was a long silence. He remembered his dream. He didn’t have to die from it, he could use it. If only he knew how. George felt a spark of hope. This curse that he knew nothing about because he never wanted to even think about, can become his advantage. Maybe the fog would tell him, next time he hears it. </p><p> </p><p>	That was the end of that conversation, at least George made it clear that it was. He was aware that Clay ket looking at him, clearly holding himself back from giving his say on the topic but George wouldn’t relent. He couldn’t answer his questions about a curse if he barely knew anything about it himself. After pulling himself together, washing up, and finally eating something, they returned to the road. They had given the Domovoy one of their horses as a thank you. George didn’t want to imagine what that thing was going to do with it, but if it meant his life was saved, he didn’t mind. With one horse, they piled all their supplies and walked on either end of it. This meant their journey was going to take even longer. George tried not to let it irk him, they couldn’t help it. </p><p>	They spent the next week in relative quiet, as they made their way through the forest. There was an occasional being or creature that liked to bare it’s teeth, but George wasn’t worried. One look from the Bogatyr and a few threatening words, usually got them to back away. In fact, George was starting to feel a lot more relaxed. He hated to admit it, but George was starting to really trust Clay. As they rode, Clay told him about his orphan life, his brief memories of his mother, his roaming until he had found Virah. He didn’t speak about his training, but George left him alone. George had found a new respect for Clay. This man had so much against him, yet here he was, a Bogatyr. </p><p>	“I thought Bogatyrs came from rich families.”</p><p>	“Thats true, but nowadays, they need as many of them as they can get, so they’ll pick up anyone. Besides, how could they reject such as handsome boy.” George rolled his eyes,</p><p>	“I don’t know about handsome.”</p><p>	“Oh cmon now.” Clay was laughing, “I had exactly what they needed for a Bogatyr; handsome, strong, and confident.”</p><p>	“How can you get all that from a 13-14 year old.” George said, keeping his eyes out for a second path.</p><p>	“Doesn’t matter. Look at me now. Handsome, strong, and confident.”	</p><p>	“Don’t mix up confidence with arrogance.” George laughed as Clay punched him playfully from the other side of the horse.</p><p>	“Watch yourself. You wont be saying that when I have to save you again.” It felt good. To take a break from all the worrying about the quest and his curse and to take time to just talk. He never had a friend like this to just talk to. Even if he himself didn’t share anything personal yet, it felt nice to listen to Clay’s stories and be comfortable. He had his guard down and for once he didn’t feel anxious about it. </p><p> </p><p>	A week had passed, they were going deeper and deeper into the forest but still had no sign of the second pathway. Not even a small glimpse. George also had not felt sick since their encounter with the Domovoy. He hadn’t had any dreams and felt completely healthy. He would lie if he said he wasn’t a little bummed out. That fog could have told him something about the curse that would have been useful, but George didn’t delve on it too much. They set up a small camp for the night, not too far from the road. They ate their dinner quickly, so as not to attract anything with the smell of food. </p><p>	“I’ll take the first watch” Clay said as always, “I’ll wake you up for your turn.” George never argued. It didn’t take long for George to sleep  but it felt too short when Clay woke him up.</p><p>	“Prince, Prince wake up, you have to see this.” George opened his eyes and looked around sluggishly,	</p><p>	“Wha—“ Then he saw, flying all around them were brightly lit fairies. They flew around at a safe distance but they shimmered beautifully. George was in awe, he had never seen something so striking.</p><p>	“Fairies.” He said, Clay smiled gently.</p><p>	“They come out only once in the winter. We must be lucky people if we found them near us.” George snorted, he didn’t feel lucky at all. Luck.</p><p>	“Clay, hold on. We need to catch one.”</p><p>	“What, why?”</p><p>	“What do you mean, why. We need the luck. Having one of these around will be extremely useful.” Clay seemed to hesitate, maybe feeling bad for the fairies, but quickly agreed. They caught one in an empty jar where they had kept some food that was eaten long ago. The caught fairy flittered about the jar for a few moments, before settling down exhausted.</p><p>	“Amazing.”George smiled. He looked over at Clay and caught him staring, “What”</p><p>	“Prince” He paused, “Who gave you the curse?” George’s heart sank. Way to ruin a moment.</p><p>	“I told you. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>	“Why not. Whats the point of this whole quest if you might die any moment.”</p><p>	“I already might die at any moment.”</p><p>	“And you’re willing to give yourself one more thing to stand against you?” Clay sounded irritated, or annoyed and that made George flare up.</p><p>	“Im not giving myself anything. I have no choice. The person who gave me that curse can’t do anything about it. There’s no point even thinking about it, Clay.”</p><p>	“So what now, we wait till you either get the Pearl or drop dead on the way because the forest decided it likes your curse.” George set down the fairy and angrily stood up,</p><p>	“Does it look like I have a choice? My situation cant possibly get worse at the moment. My options are really limited.” Clay stood up as well, his voice sounded stronger and angrier,	</p><p>	“You have plenty of options if you let me in on some things. I know a lot about the Magic in Mirage. I know loop holes and ways to get out of things, just tell me—“</p><p>	“So you’re going to tell me how to get rid of the curse that was given to me by my mother?” George was yelling. But he didn’t care. He was burning. “My mother was a Samodiva, they pass them on unknowingly. She doesn’t have a clue about how to get rid of it. I know that for a fact. So yes, my only plan is to make it to the Pearl before I die.” George was breathing heavily, and the Bogatyr had a weird expression on his face. George turned away, and walked over to the watch duty spot. </p><p>	“My prince, I’m—“Clay started but George didn’t let him finish.</p><p>	“I’m staying as guard till morning. Get some sleep so we can get a better lead tomorrow.” And that was that. George held the fairy all night, staring out into the forest. He felt awful. Like he wanted to cry, but he refused to do it.</p><p>	George couldn’t get the curse out of this mind. It felt like there was so much information missing about it. All he knew was that it was trying to kill him but the fog wants him to use it. His thoughts about the curse went in circles before he finally decided to drop it. He thought about his life in the castle. What was this mother doing right now. Or his father, how his health was. Where or not he was sleeping ok. George knew that it was his curse that was killing his father, all his life he was causing bad luck to reach the kingdom.</p><p>	Suddenly a random thought entered George’s head. His father was dying and as result, sent his three sons to get there Pearl. His two older brothers, who were clearly capable of bringing back the Pearl, were obvious candidates for a King. His father didn’t really think George would manage to get it. His body sagged, his father sent him on this quest, fully aware of the curse as well as George’s weak physical strength. His father didn’t intend George to come back. He was being sent away as a distraction, to get rid of him. With no curse and bad luck looming over the Kingdom, it could become stronger than it has been these last 20 years. George was devastated, his father didn’t want George to come back with the Pearl, he wanted him to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day they walked mostly in silence. George hated it, he knew Clay was just worried but he felt petty. It didn’t feel right to force private information out of someone, George didn’t like that he head to tell about his mother not on his own terms. </p><p>	So George continued to give Clay the cold shoulder, he didn’t care if he looked like a sulking child. It wasn’t until the morning after that Clay finally spoke up.</p><p>	“We’re in high ground so watch out for any loose ground as you walk because, from what I remember, this forest has a lot of hidden ravines.”</p><p>	“Got it.” And the awkward silence continued. </p><p>         George started to feel miserable. It made him think of his father and he hated the things he was thinking about him. Dreadful, evil things. George looked over at the sleeping fairy in the jar to distract himself. The jar was strapped to the side of the saddle, and even though the horse’s movement occasionally tossed around the jar, the fairy didn’t seem to mind. George couldn’t get over his amazement of the fairy. How had he lived his whole life without seeing them. Watching it for a little longer, he finally turned away. They had yet to find the stupid second path and George was getting sick of trying to look through the all the greenery to try and make out this supposed illusion. </p><p>	The sun was beginning to set and the day went unsuccessful as usual. George heard a bush nearby rustle. It shouldn’t surprise him, they’ve encountered many magical beings and even just regular animals on their journey so far. He ignored the noise but then he heard it again. Closer. George turned to Clay, but he seemed oblivious, looking the other way. George put his hand on his sword, ready, but continued to walk. </p><p>	It all happened too fast. The bush right beside George rustled loudly, there was a low snarl, and just before he could unsheathe his sword to protect himself, a large scaly creature with too many legs toppled on top of George. George cried out as they both fell to the ground, wrestling. Two of it’s long legs wrapped around his neck and squeezed. George cursed himself for being so weak as he struggled to release the creature’s grip. His head was spinning and his vision was going black as he pathetically clawed at the creature but in the corner of his eye he could make out Clay running at the thing with the spear. Thank the Lords for the Bogatyr. Clay was just about to attack when the creature let go of George, who lay on the ground gasping for air, and instead jumped at Clay’s spear. Wrapping around it, it snapped the spear in half. Clay quickly grabbed his sword but that was also knocked out of his hand. </p><p>	Realizing Clay might get hurt he decided to go for it. His throat felt tender but he ignored it while he grabbed his sword. He saw the creature snarling at Clay, it’s back turned to George. He felt sick but he inched closer. He made eye contact with Clay, who nodded, just as that thing jumped at Clay. The creature had it’s tail wrapped around Clay’s wast, squeezing, as it wrestled with Clay. It’s teeth were mere inches from his neck when George charged. He stupidly closed his eyes as his sword made contact with the creature’s body. He felt the sword sink through as the thing writhed and cried out loudly. After a few moments of struggling, the creature sagged and fell to the ground. George let the sword fall with it. </p><p>	There was a tense moment of silence as they both stared at the dead body. It had 8 legs, a long tail and scales all over it’s body. It had two horns barely protruding out of it’s head.</p><p>	“A Bukavac,” Clay said quietly. “We must be near a water source, they like to come out during the night and strangle travelers.” </p><p>	“But’s its barely dark". George said but Clay only shrugged.</p><p>	“Must have been hungry. We better get going, there’s bound to be more lurking around.”</p><p>	“Well we can’t make camp out in the open either. We have to find an enclosed spot so we don’t have any more of them jumping us from the bushes.” George was saying the obvious, but Clay was nodding thoughtfully. </p><p>	“A cave would be our best option. We have to start looking now before it gets too dark.” They found their horse not far off, and George was glad it had not run away since it was carrying everything for them. He then grabbed his sword, and after sliding it out of the Bukavac’s body, he messily cleaned it on the nearby moss. Clay was watching him in disgust as he sheathed it, but George didn’t really care. He wanted out of here as soon as possible. </p><p>	After examining the broken spear, Clay had taken the spear head and his sword before they decided to set out. </p><p>	George heard another rustle in the bushes and snapped back to look. He strained his eyes against the growing dark to try and make out anything. His body was frozen in fear. With dread he watched as, one by one, pairs of glowing eyes appeared in the dark greenery. </p><p>	“Clay…Clay” George stood unmoving.</p><p>	“What, my Prince.” George said nothing but watched the eyes. It wasn’t until he heard the familiar snarling that he turned towards Cay and their horse, who were already up the path.</p><p>	“Run! Clay we need to run, there’s more!” He feet were moving on their own as he ran towards Clay. He could hear the quick patter of the Bukavac’s feet and began to panic. Clay was getting on the horse and for a fleeting moment, George had the horrible thought that the Bogatyr was going to leave him here. </p><p>	But instead, as George reached the horse, Clay grabbed him by the arm and heaved him onto the saddle behind him. George clutched at Clay as the horse began to gallop. They were in a dense part of the forest, and George kept getting hit and scrapped by tree branches. His head was pressed against Clay’s back and he tried to ignore the ugly sounds of the Bukavacs. They sounded like they were getting closer, but that could just be George’s fear taking a hold of him. He stared at the bouncing jar of the fairy, he felt bad for it as it was jostled about. </p><p>	You’re a fairy, George thought, you’re supposed to bring us good luck.</p><p>	 Instead they were being attacked by Bukavacs. They continued to run through the forest as fast as they could along the path. The horse suddenly stopped and reared back, causing both Clay and George to fall back unto the ground. The horse had stopped right before a ravine. A large crack in the forest with a large river flowing below. Looking down, the drop was fatal. </p><p>	They were stuck and they were going to die, George thought. </p><p>	“We have to jump.” George looked at Clay angrily.</p><p>	“Are you crazy, we’ll fall to our deaths.”</p><p>	“We won’t, trust me. There is water below us, we can make it.” George was about to argue but when he looked back he saw the Bukavacs emerge out into the open and charge straight for them. George figured he’d rather die falling into a river than be teared alive by those things. He turned back and saw that Clay had already grabbed the bags off their horse and strapped them to himself. </p><p>	“We’re leaving the horse??” George asked stupidly.</p><p>	“We have no choice. Let’s go!” Clay held out a hand but George looked back at the Bukavacs again. He didn’t know why he hesitated. He stared at them for too long. Long enough that the one ahead of the rest could reach out and grab his neck, yet he still didn’t move. </p><p>	George felt hands around his waist. Clay had grabbed him but right before they threw themselves into the ravine, George caught his eye on the fairy. They needed that, even if it was the unluckiest lucky fairy. He reached for it and tore it off the strap of the saddle. With Clay holding on to him, he hugged the jar and they fell. </p><p>	George had his eyes squeezed shut but it felt like they were in the air for a long time. It came as a sudden shock when they hit the water. The force knocked the air out of his lungs and he was lucky if he didn’t break anything. He was being tossed around the river as he tried to get his bearings. His lungs were burning when he finally got a sense of where the top of the river was, he swam up. Looking up, the drop seemed even bigger from the bottom. </p><p>	Eventually, he realized Clay as no longer near him and began to frantically look around him. </p><p>	“Clay?” There was no response. “Clay! Clay!” He continued to yell and look for any sign of the Bogatyr. He caught sight of a struggle not too far off. It was a Bukavac. And Clay! He was wrestling the creature in the water. George, without a thought began to swim towards them. He saw the Bukavacs hands around Clay’s neck. No. No. No. Not after everything they just did to survive. He wasn’t making progress in the water but still kept going, determined to make it to Clay. </p><p>	“Clay!” George wasn’t getting a response and when he glanced over again, he didn’t see either of them. “NO! I’m almost there, I’m almost there.” He kept repeating, as if it was going change anything. As if HE could change anything. He kept swimming and when he came nearer he saw the floating body of the Bukavac, dead, but still no Clay.</p><p>	Pushing away the Bukavac’s body in disgust, he discovered an unconscious Clay underneath. George, with all of his strength, dragged him up into the surface.</p><p>	“You better be alive,” George grunted as he struggled to swim to shore. When he reached the rocky shore, he grabbed Clay under the arms and pulled him out. Satisfied that Clay wont slip back into the water, George collapsed next to him. His whole body ached and his lungs burned. George had never exerted himself this much in his life. He didn’t want to move, but it was dark and he knew that they needed to find shelter. Especially if any more Bukavacs followed them. George turned to lay on his back and looked up, squinting to see the cliff from where they had jumped. He couldn’t see any movement up there so he assumed the Bukavacs left. Either way, they needed to move. </p><p>	Upon checking that Clay was alive and breathing, he stood up shakily. Near the shore, George caught sight of a small flicker of light. The fairy! Walking over, he grabbed the jar and saw that the fairy was still alive. </p><p>	“Thank the Lords you’re still alive, even if you aren’t as lucky as we thought you were.” He returned to Clay, took one of his sopping wet bags and slung it over his body. George stuffed the jar inside the bag. He was shivering. The cold air combined with the freezing water was going to make him catch a cold.</p><p>	He started to look around, never straying too far from Clay. There was more greenery everywhere and no matter how far he allowed himself to go, he couldn’t see the main path anymore.	</p><p>	 Eventually George found an opening that seemed to lead to a cave. He was hesitant to enter. </p><p>	If Clay was conscious, he would be man enough to get in there and look around, George thought. He returned to Clay, to check up on him one more time, then grabbed his sword and the fairy. George returned to the cave and using the fairy as his source of light, began to look around. The cave was shallow and didn’t go very far in but it gave sufficient coverage and protection as it was fairly hidden from view. </p><p>	“Alright, lets go get our Bogatyr.” George muttered to the fairy. He returned to Clay, grabbed him once more under the arms and began to drag him to the cave. George could feel his own arms quivering with exertion. When they made it to the cave George laid Clay down. Soon enough he laid beside him. His clothes weren’t drying because of the cold weather but instead were becoming ice cold and freezing. So he curled towards Clay and tried to fall asleep, getting as much body warmth as he could.</p><p>	After the adrenaline finally faded, George realized how tired he was. His whole body was aching and he couldn’t stop shivering. They lost both their horses and all their things. His once purple robes were now almost black and were ripped in multiple places. If George allowed himself, he probably would have cried. It felt so long ago when he awoke in his own room, taking a bath and talking to his mother…</p><p>…</p><p>	“Georgeeeeee” Something hissed. George was still curled into a ball but this time alone. He was back in the empty dark place with something hissing all around him. “Georgeeeeeee”</p><p>	George tried to move but he was frozen in place. </p><p>	“You have to come baaaaaack, releassssssse yourssself. Give yoursssssself to the foresssssst and find great poweeeeeer.” The hissing was growing louder and nearer. “Your curssssssssse is waiting for youuuuuu. Don’t disappoint us, little oneeeee. We cannot help you until your releasssssssse it.” </p><p>	They meant the protection. They wanted him to to release his curse to the forest and use it. </p><p>	But I could hurt people, George wanted to say, the curse is killing my father so it can kill someone else I care about. The fog, as if reading his mind, replied.</p><p>	“You mussssssst sssssacrifice to gain power. There issss no way to gain the pearl without ssssacrifice.” It started cackling. A harsh loud noise that rung in Georges ear. It continued to laugh and laugh until it soon faded away into the emptiness.</p><p>…</p><p>	George woke up feeling parched and hot. Clay was still beside him, sleeping like a rock but still alive. George felt conflicted. He thought that protection around the curse was going to protect him from the fog, was it already faded enough that the fog could get to him?</p><p>	There was a noise behind him, and George sat up. He grabbed for his sword on instinct. In the entrance of the cave stood an old lady. She was hunched over with long hair sticking in all sorts of direction and holding a basket with hands that had nails too long to be comfortable. </p><p>	“Who are you?” She smiled weirdly, all contorted.</p><p>	“Do not be afraid. I have come to collect what’s mine.” George looked around blankly for anything that could be hers. When the old lady stepped nearer he raised his sword and moved closer to Clay. He felt cold to the touch.</p><p>	“Don’t come any closer. There’s nothing of yours here. Leave.” She kept smiling creepily and George was getting unnerved. </p><p>	“Your friend has what is now mine. I must have it.”</p><p>	“He doesn’t have anything of yours. I give you my word. Now leave.” She still came closer, ignoring George’s sword.</p><p>	“Fool, he will be dead any minute and his soul is mine.” George felt his heart stop.</p><p>	“No. He’s not dead. He’s going to get better.” He sounded unsure even to his own ears.	</p><p>	“Hand it over and I will be on my way. This man no longer needs it. It is mine.” She put an emphasis on ‘mine’ that made George scared. He moved even closer to Clay, and keeping an eye on the lady, he fumbled to check Clay’s pulse under his jaw.</p><p>	It was weak. George felt a faint beating. It was barely there. He turned to look at Clay and shook him.</p><p> 	“Clay. Clay wake up. I need you to wake right now.” Nothing. How could he have missed this? He should have made a fire, tried to warm him up, tried to feed him, tried to wake him. Something. He turned back to the lady to see her breathing down his neck, reaching for Clay. He pushed her away. </p><p>	“Stay away!” He yelled and turned his attention back to Clay. There was something glowing in his chest. The old lady was here to take his soul. “You can’t have it!” George felt hot tears on his face. He can't let the lady have it. He needed him. </p><p>	“You have no choice.” She chuckled and reached for Clay’s glowing soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. An Agreement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The old lady’s disgusting hands were about to snatch at the now floating soul when George took hold of her wrists and pushed her away again. She cried out in pain, clutching her wrists as if she was burned. George grabbed the soul and held it close to him. It was warm and soft and everything that lived inside of Clay. George wasn’t going to let anyone have it. Not yet. Not this soon.</p><p>It was a strange sensation. There was a fierce desire to protect Clay that grew inside of him. He tried not think that maybe it was because without the Bogatyr he would not make it to the end of the quest but because he was a friend now.</p><p>George stared at the old lady. She who was no longer smiling but starring manically at George and the soul.</p><p>“This is pointless,” She said. “He won’t last much longer. Hand him over to me and you will live. Otherwise you both die.” George didn’t know what to do. He suddenly felt angry for letting this happen, how stupid was he to not only let Clay nearly die but also get tricked by a stupid Soul Reaper. Whatever confidence he had gained since beginning the quest and meeting Clay was falling apart. He was at a checkmate.</p><p>George was about to tell the lady to leave when he realized that he had no idea what to do with Clay’s soul. He didn’t know how to put it back into the body and it was going to shrivel if it stayed in this bad air any longer.</p><p>“Wait,” George hesitated, scared for what he about to ask, but steeled himself and continued. “Let me keep the soul this time. Ask for something in return. Something of mine.” That made the old lady pause.</p><p>“Something of yours?” She seemed to consider. “Why would I want something of yours when it’s tainted with a curse?"</p><p>“It’s not tainted yet!” He said desperately. “It’s got a protection. So if you want it now, take a part of it. But let me have this one.” George never felt more scared. Not when he was fighting the Bukavac or falling off the cliff or kidnapped by rouges to be sold. He didn’t know what happened to people who lost a part of their soul. Nothing good he imagined. Did they go crazy? Evil?</p><p>“I have a better idea.” The old lady’s creepy smile was back. “I will let you keep the boy’s soul but on the condition that you bind your soul to me. Every year, on this day, you will have to return to this cave and give me some of the power, binding your soul to mine one bit at a time. Your soul will drain little by little until it is completely mine.” George went still. Everything felt too real all of a sudden. Too heavy. This was not a mere trade with a merchant or even meeting with other Kingdoms to form truces. This was even more important than life. The old lady was talking about afterlife. If he agreed to save Clay, he was not only giving himself and his life to her, he was agreeing to follow her in the afterlife. He would belong to her.</p><p>“I agree.” He breathed out, quietly. He gripped Clay’s soul. You better have the best life you’ve ever had from now on, George thought to Clay, because I’m giving up mine for that.</p><p>The old lady laughed.</p><p>“Now, let me return the other boy’s soul to his body and then we will proceed with your binding.” George hated how excited she sounded. He felt too empty and numb to feel scared. He carefully handed over the flickering soul. The old lady took it in her hands and pressed it into Clay’s chest. His body instantly relaxed and warmed. His eye lids flickered and fog came out from his mouth as he breathed into the cold air, but he did not wake up.</p><p>“Three days from today, this boy will awake healthy and well rested.” She informed him before sticking out her hand to George. “Now allow me to see yours.” With trembling fingers he undid his shirt and saw the glowing lights already coming out of his chest. With it, slivers of dark strains were escaping. They were wispy and felt cold. George quickly closed his shirt, as if that could keep them away.</p><p>“I see your curse is leaking.” She said knowingly.</p><p>“It’s fine. Must be a little tear in the protection.” George didn’t know why he was telling her anything at all. “Just bind it and leave.”</p><p>“Now, no need to rush. You’ll be seeing me a lot more now.” She stamped a black seal to the glowing soul which seemed to dim the glow a little before she pressed it into his chest, like she did with Clay. George gasped as air seemed to leave him, making room for the soul once more. It felt different, he didn’t know how, but it did. Like it wasn’t his anymore, foreign. Because that is exactly what it was. This old lady, this Soul Reaper, will be permanently attached to him. Or rather him to her.</p><p>“I will take my leave now. I will see you in a years time,” She smiled, “Or sooner.” And then she was gone.</p><p>Maybe the realization hadn’t hit him yet, but George didn’t feel despair or fear over what he had just done, but as soon as the old lady disappeared, George laid back down. He didn’t feel tired and the sun was already rising but his body was exhausted, his throat was tender, and they were not going anywhere the next three days so George lay there, watching Clay’s chest rise and fall, and soon fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The next three days. George decided to get to work. He tried not to think about the soul binding at all. He took a quick shower in the river. Luckily, the day was not as cold as it had been the last few weeks. As George showered, he avoided to look at himself long, he still despised his bony figure. But he did notice that he had a little more muscle in his legs. He had no idea how he had gotten it, could it be from all the walking? He then washed his clothes and hung them to dry while the sun was out. He spent the next few hours wrapped in a cloak, shivering while waiting for his robes. He also cleaned the weapons. He almost gagged at the leftover blood and intestines from the Bukavac that were stuck on the sword. Clay was right, he should have cleaned it when it was fresh.</p><p>Eventually he decided to take a look at their bags. He couldn’t remember the last time he ate and he was getting extremely hungry. The last few events made him forget about food completely but now with so much time, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. They still had a few containers of smoked meat and half a loaf of bread. George hoped that would last them the three days because he didn’t have a clue how to hunt. He decided to get Clay to teach him when he wakes up. He filled some of the empty jars with water. Not the cleanest but that was all they had.</p><p>He soon returned to the cave, dressed in somewhat clean but dry robes, their bags and a handful of sticks. He placed the jar with the fairy next to him to use as a source of light and began piling all the sticks together. He was going to attempt to make a fire. He had been so careless when they arrived to the cave, he almost killed Clay because he didn’t know how to make a fire. He was going to learn how to do it so he looked less like an idiot in the future.</p><p>After several attempts of trying to get it started with no progress, George angrily threw down the sticks and walked away. He sat next to Clay and ate a chunk of meat and ripped a small piece of bread. He ate in silence. He felt lonely. He shouldn’t, he was always alone in the castle. Other than his tutor, Lord Slon, and one friend, Henry, long ago, he never talked to anyone. This should feel normal but he couldn’t help feeling a little lost. He turned to look at Clay. How did this guy, who he has known for only over a month, made him feel loneliness so harshly, something he was so familiar with and even liked.</p><p>“Hurry and wake up.” George muttered. “Then you can show me how to hunt and make a fire and fight properly with a sword. That way I don’t have to give up my soul to another demon to save you.” But George knew he still had 2 more days before Clay would wake. Sighing, he got up to try the fire once more.</p><p>He got a small fire going by sunrise the next day and by the third day he was able to make it again in half the time. George watched the fire proudly as the sun set, when he heard something stir behind him. He looked back and saw Clay moving.</p><p>“Clay?” George made his way over to him and kneeled down. Clay was moving his head back and forth, like he was having a bad dream and George couldn’t take it so he put his hands on his shoulders and shook him slightly.</p><p>“Clay?” He asked again. A little louder. Eventually, Clay opened his eyes. They looked dazed, disoriented.</p><p>“My prince?”</p><p>“Yes! You’re awake. How do you feel. Does anything hurt, do you feel sick? Weak?” George rambled but Clay just closed his eyes again and said</p><p>“No, prince George. I feel amazing. Hungry maybe, but not weak.”</p><p>“OK good, good. I have food next to the fire. Let’s go.” George was ready to help him stand up but Clay waved his hands.</p><p>“I’m okay, I promise. Just not fully awake yet, give me a minute.”</p><p>“Right.” George walked over to the fire and sat down, Clay joined him a moment later.</p><p>“How long was I sleeping for? It couldn’t have been only one day.”</p><p>“Um. Total, I think 4 days?”</p><p>“Wow. That fall must have taken a big toll on me.”</p><p>“Must have.” George muttered and they fell to eating silently. He had no clue why he was acting to awkward. Hadn’t he just spent the last three days counting down till Clay would wake up? Hadn’t he been saying how lonely he was feeling? Why was he being so quiet and distant? George cleared his throat, trying to shake off the weird feeling.</p><p>“Well, my Prince.” Clay shook George out of his thoughts, “You’re catching up. Three to one.” George blinked up at him.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“You saved my life this time. Thank you.”</p><p>“Oh.” George was scared that he somehow knew about the soul binding, which he would never forgive George for doing, but there was no way. “I guess I did. You’re welcome. It also means I’m one step closer to paying my debt, then I can finally get rid of you.” Clay laughed.</p><p>“You wound me. I’m sure there will plenty of saving you in the future. After all, I’m a Bogatyr. Its my mission in life to save the day and protect pretty princes.” Clay winked.</p><p>“Idiot. I’m capable of saving my own life.” George said, rolling his eyes and trying not to smile.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you would have been sold to some Lord in Karkamon and cleaning his shoes by now, if I didn’t come save you.” George laughed unexpectedly and shoved Clay.</p><p>“And I just spent the last 3 days taking care of you, you fool.” Clay stuck his hand out.</p><p>“Lets shake on it and call it even then.” But George shook his head and stood up, brushing off the bread crumbs.</p><p>“Not until I save your life two more times.”</p><p>“Good luck with that!” Clay replied as George went over to the makeshift bed made form his cloak. He laid down,</p><p>“Well if you’re feeling this good already, you can keep watch, I’m going to sleep.” George grumbled.</p><p>“Goodnight” Clay said quietly and George closed his eyes, ignoring the weird feeling in his heart.</p><p>It still took them a few days to head out. George gave Clay time to clean up before he dragged him out to teach him how to hunt. They needed food anyways. It was awful and George was extremely bad at it. He made too much noise walking around and always missed the mark. Eventually he gave up. He did practice some sword fighting as well but he soon gave that up too, his arms growing tired quickly from holding the sword for long period of times.</p><p>“It’s ok” Clay said warmly, “with some more practice, you’ll get the hang of it.” George felt embarrassed and just shrugged. Ever since Clay had woken up there was a subtle, yet George noticed it clearly, shift in their friendship. Maybe George just didn’t have many friends growing up, but he didn’t understand the weird feelings he was having. The way he caught himself watching Clay for a little too long. The way his cheeks warmed up when the Bogatyr complimented him or gave him positive feedback during their recent practices. Even sitting too close to him made his heart squeeze in an unfamiliar way. George couldn’t understand it and didn’t have time to so he blamed it on the event with the old lady where too many souls were passed around and touched and meddled with.</p><p>When they finally headed out, George quickly got annoyed of trying to walk over all the rocks. They made one stop to take a quick break to eat before continuing. It seemed to George that they would never get out. The next morning was just the same until, as they were sitting for their midday break, George spotted something in the corner of his eye. A slight shimmer. George turned his head and saw a slightly transparent cobble road. It kept disappearing and appearing but it was definitely a road.</p><p>“Clay!” George grabbed Clay’s arm, tugging his arm to make him get up. “We found it, the road that’ll lead us to Baba Yaga.” George was ecstatic. After almost two months of traveling they finally found their first lead.</p><p>“You’re right, we did,” Clay was smiling at George when he looked up at him. George’s stomach flipped and he instantly looked away. What was wrong with him? Does saving a soul make someone go crazy?</p><p>“Hurry up and finish eating, you sloth. We need to go before we lose the trail.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t rush a man. I have to maintain my strength if we’re about to go meet a people-eating grandma.”</p><p>“Thats a myth,”</p><p>“So was Baba Yaga until recently.” George rolled his eyes and packed their things while Clay finished eating. Soon, they were on their way. They slowly followed the path. It kept appearing and disappearing so it was easy to lose the trail if they walked too fast. They walked until they lost sight of the river and entered another thicket of trees where they kept walking through the night. The road was slightly easier to see and they eventually came up to a huge tree that blocked the path. It looked old and almost dead. It had a large golden chain around the trunk, rising and disappearing into the tree. On the chain a fat cat was dozing off. Beside the tree was a small pool, and in it, starring right at them, was a chained Rusalka. She had a long fat tail covered in sparkling scales, her long flowing blond hair seemed to glow. Anyone would admit she was the most beautiful mermaid creature they had ever seen.</p><p>She was smiling and batting her eyes right at Clay. George instantly felt annoyed.</p><p>“Why hello, are you the knight in shining armor come to save the day?” Her voice sounded too sweet and fake to George.</p><p>“Do you need saving, my lady?” Clay came closer, one hand on his sheath. George didn’t trust her at all. Beautiful women didn’t just appear out of nowhere and offer themselves to you.</p><p>“I do. I need a strong handsome man to help me. And you’re just that.” She giggled.</p><p>“I am at your service, my lady.” Clay winked and George felt his neck heat up. They didn’t have time for these games.</p><p>“What do you want.” George interrupted just as Clay was kneeling down to her level, seemingly mesmerized. The Rusalka turned to George, her smile vanishing.</p><p>“And who are you?”</p><p>“A prince” George said proudly. The Rusalka turned to the Bogatyr and smiled again.</p><p>“Is this true, my mighty knight, is that little boy a prince?” Clay nodded</p><p>“He is. Im accompanying him to—“</p><p>“I would appreciate if you didn’t hypnotize and use my bogatyr for your antics.” George said as soon as he noticed Clay leaning forward.</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t do such a thing, right, my gorgeous and brave knight?”</p><p>“Never. You’re beautiful.” George watched in disgust as the Rusalka giggled and ran her hand down Clay’s arm. George wanted to yank her arm but stopped himself from doing anything rash.</p><p>“Release him.” George said stonily.</p><p>“Oh, you’re no fun. Your knight isn’t even resisting me. He wants me.” She said, emphasizing the word want, her hand on his face, before looking away from Clay. The Bogatyr seemed to sag and shake his head. “But I do have a request from the handsome man and the so called prince.”</p><p>“Anything for the pretty lady.” Clay said, he didn’t seem to act any different hypnotized or not. He was useless. The Rusalka giggled again.</p><p>“I need this lovely man to unchain me. In return I can provide you with a sword of the lost Bogatyr. It’s in the deepest part of this pond, only I can reach it. Unbind me from these chains and I can get it for you.”</p><p>“I don’t agree to this—“ George started</p><p>“As you wish, my lady.” Clay interrupted, already unsheathing his sword. George put his hand on Clay’s arm.</p><p>“Are you out of your mind” He hissed.</p><p>“Relax, my Prince, she can’t do any harm to us in the water, even unbound. Besides, what beautiful women wants to sit in a lonely pond for the rest of her life. It’s not fair.” George sneered.</p><p>“She’s a magical being. She’s not just a pretty face. Stop thinking with the thing in your pants and use your brain.” There was a pause.</p><p>“Now you’re just insulting my intelligence” and Clay walked over to the Rusalka. Raising the sword, he stabbed the golden chains and they broke into pieces. Giggling as the chains disappeared and scaring the cat on the tree, the Rusalka dived into the pond. There was a brief moment of tense silence before the Rusalka return holding a sword.</p><p>She held it out to the Bogatyr.</p><p>“Here you go, my savior. I will never forget your kindness. Anytime you wish to return to me, come to this pond and drop a small stone in. I will come.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lady. I am sure to return.” Clay said, kneeling once more to receive the sword. The Rusalka kissed Clay’s cheek, which George turned away from, seeming it to be a widely unnecessary thing to do. Clay soon return to his side, the new sword hanging off his belt.</p><p>“Are you done making love to your new fan?”</p><p>“What is wrong with you? I just got us a sword that could help us defeat a dragon, you should be thanking me.” Clay was beginning to sound annoyed and that made George even more frustrated. Unlike Clay, George knew he didn’t have a reason to justify the way he was acting.</p><p>“At least I don’t have to beg for validation from beautiful women to get what I want. I would have been able to get that without bowing down to her.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t you.” Because stupid feelings can’t be squashed down, George thought, but said nothing.</p><p>They were continuing down the same shimmering path, the once sleeping cat ahead of them running down the same road. Watching the cat, George realized what was happening. He knew this feeling. This jealous possessiveness. He felt it once before when he was younger and saw his only close friend, Henry, marry a princess at just 16 and eventually leaving George by himself. He remembered how Henry invited him to his castle once and the same hot jealousy he was feeling just now, he felt then when watching Henry and his wife. He never returned to see Henry again. He had been jealous that the princess was stealing his only friend’s attention. And once again, just as he found a friend he cared about, he was trying to keep him to himself. A flawed trait of his, in his opinion. Clay didn’t belong to him just because he was his friend or because he saved his soul. He could go get kissed by as many pretty Rusalkas as he liked, George thought bitterly.</p><p><br/>
Besides, he needed to focus on the quest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Baba Yaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it to the Baba Yaga house before the end of the day. George and Clay followed behind the fat cat until the trees parted and in the distance, was a large house. It stood on two, very big, chicken legs. It was an old, moldy house with things handing from it and other things growing from the top. There was a fence all around, bones and skulls sitting atop of it, clattering in the wind. George hesitated to continue. Clay had been quiet since they left the Rusalka and George thought it must be because of the things he said. He didn’t want his own feelings to hurt Clay like that. George grabbed the Bogatyr by the arm and stopped him.</p><p>	“Listen, Clay, I’m sorry about the things I said back there. I didn’t mean to come off so rude.”	Clay looked at him silently before saying quietly.</p><p>	“It’s ok. You didn’t trust her, that makes sense. But you have to trust me sometimes, I’m not just a knight at your disposal. I’m your friend right?” George swallowed. A month ago, George would have said otherwise.</p><p>	“Yes, a friend. I didn’t mean to act so rashly, I don’t know what came over me. You did great, you got us the sword and that’s amazing.” Clay looked at him intensely, like he was thinking very fast before he said slowly, almost cautiously. </p><p>	“I won’t be returning to the Rusalka, I don’t care about her.” George felt his ears heat up, but he willed the warmth to go away. He dropped his hold on the Bogatyr’s arm.</p><p>	“No, it’s ok! If you did want to return eventually, you could. It’s none of my business.” George hoped he sounded light hearted. Clay watched him before he nodded, flashing a smile, and the moment passed.</p><p>	“Then I’ll try not to think with my dick anymore.” George pursed his lips and began walking,</p><p>	“Out of all the things to get out of this conversation, of course you remember that remark.” Clay caught up to him.</p><p>	“Oh c’mon, you can’t even say it.”</p><p>	“Because I’m a prince, I have a more sophisticated speech.”</p><p>	“Ha! By your speech earlier, you sounded ready to behead me.” One look from George and he went quiet. They neared the Baba Yaga’s house. </p><p>	It was still. Almost dead. George looked up and saw the fat cat sitting on the windowsill of the house on chicken legs. What do they do now? Walk in? Shout? </p><p>	“Baba Yaga! Turn your back to the forest and your front to me!” Clay had shouted. George turned to him in shock. Clay only looked back and shrugged</p><p>	“What? Thats what they said in the fairytales.” Shortly after, There was a loud groaning and creaking and the house began to rock back and forth. As if stretching. Then with stomps that made the ground tremble, the house turned around on its two legs. Standing, with her arms crossed, was the Baba Yaga.</p><p>	George thought she didn’t look half as frightening as she did in the fairytale illustrations. She looked frail and wrangly. Her clothes were ripped in several places and hung on her body. Her hair was one big tangled mess. She had big clunky jars hanging from her ears and at least 5 necklaces wrapped around her neck. She was holding a half destroyed broom that was smoking from the bottom.</p><p>	“What do you two strangers want?” Her voice croaked unpleasantly. </p><p>	“We got lost on your trail, you’re supposed to be welcoming us into your home.” Clay smiled.</p><p>	“Hmph.” Baba Yaga mumbled something and the house knelt down, leveling the porch with the ground. The witch got off the porch and walked over to them. She was limping, using her broom as support. She came up to Clay first, looking him in the eye.</p><p>	“Got lost you say? You look a little too happy about it.” Clay just smirked down at her. </p><p>	“Why does it matter, you plan on cooking us either way, right?” The witch squinted her eyes</p><p>	“I like them stupid and easy. You don’t look like you’d be easy or stupid enough to get in my pot.” She then looked over at George, “And what’s a prince doing all the way out here.” </p><p>	“I can’t be out here?” George asked haughtily.</p><p>	“Always to proud. I know the likes of you. I always find them up the road a few days later, dead.”</p><p>	“He’s not like the rest, Baba, trust me.” Clay said, making George feel embarrassed and he didn’t know why. “Listen, we need your help.” There was silence while Baba Yaga watched them both. They must look like a pathetic pair because she started cackling loudly. </p><p>	“You want me to help you? And what’s in it for me? What makes you think I won’t just throw you in the pot?”</p><p>	“Because we have something you want.” George said suddenly. The idea striking him randomly. </p><p>	“And what is that?” Baba Yaga said suspiciously. </p><p>	“I have a curse. I know witches love those.” Clay opened his mouth, ready to argue but George shot him a look, daring him to say something. This was his curse, and he got to decide what to do with it. </p><p>	“Hmmmmm. Interesting. How come I haven’t heard word of a prince with a curse? I’m sure those would be big talk in these lands.” </p><p>	“My father didn’t exactly go around announcing he had a son with one.”</p><p>	“Very interesting. All right, boys, we’ll do the rest of the talking in my hut, we don’t need any prying ears about.” Saying this, thy headed up to her house. George didn’t want to go in there, nothing about it was stable. The fact that it was on chicken legs, that there were pots of plants that skidded across the porch every time the house tilted one way or another. As George attempted to enter through the door, the house tilted to the right sharply and he almost lost balance. Clay was there to quickly grab his waist from behind him to keep him from falling over. George shrugged him off as quickly as he could, not being able to explain the tingling feeling he got. </p><p>	Entering the house, his eyes widened. It was the Baba Yaga but in house form. Every part of the wall was covered in makeshift shelves filled with jars. There were dried plants hanging off the ceiling, and the floor lined with more potted plants. There was a sink in the corner, stained with a variety of colors and in the other corner was a classic Russian oven. On top of the oven was an open curtain and a bed made out of blankets and wool. In the middle of the room was a great big cauldron, something purple bubbling inside.</p><p>	“Well, now that you’re here. Tell me, what help am I offering.” George stepped forward, flicking away a long string of garlic that was hanging above him.</p><p>	“I need help finding Koshei.” The witch seemed to turn cold. </p><p>	“You think I want to help you find that devilish thing. He needs to stay right where he is. Far away from everyone.” </p><p>	“I have to find him to get the Pearl from the dragon.”	</p><p>        “OH! That’s even better. Not only do you want to irritate the thing that turned Mirage upside down, you want to wake a dragon that can destroy everything, just for a Pearl. What do human men not come up with? Do they all just sit in their castles, bored out of their minds?” She was waving her hands in exasperation. Anxiously returning to her pot, she stirred it.</p><p>	“But—But—“ George was at a loss. He had expected her to agree right away. He looked at Clay, who was starring at him, and tried to signal for him to do something. Clay watched him for a little before turning to the witch.</p><p>	“Baba, listen to us. It’s important for us to find Koshei.” Leaning with both hands on either side of the cauldron he leaned in to the Baba Yaga. “We need your help desperately and in return we can not only promise whatever Prince George wishes to offer with his curse, but a small share of the power and money he receives.” </p><p>	George wanted to argue. He didn’t want to promise any share of power. When he gets the Pearl, any person he’d be sharing power with would be Clay. But they needed her help and this might get get them that. So he just smiled and nodded slightly in approval. He’d be talking to Clay later about distributing the Pearl before they even got it.</p><p>	“And what happens if you don’t get the Pearl.”</p><p>	“But we will. If you tell us how to find Koshei and how to defeat him, we just need to fight the dragon and we have the Pearl.” The Baba Yaga laughed again at Clay’s words.</p><p>	“Such simple talk for a difficult mission. Do you realize each of those things you describe could go wrong or badly and you’d be dead. Where would be my share then?”</p><p>	“You’ll have to trust us. If we die attempting to get the Pearl, you still have the curse. Do with that what you like.” That’s it, George had to step in, before Clay promises anything else they can’t give. He stepped up next to Clay and looked at the witch seriously. </p><p>	“The forest has taken a liking to my curse, its got a protection on it now but it’s tearing. Soon it’ll drain and kill me. Take it and you might yield some of it’s powers before it leaks completely to the forest.”</p><p>	“A soul-rotting curse.” The Baba Yaga said, “Child, you do not realize what you have inside you. It will eventually leak and become part of the forest, killing you as the original host, but worst of all this curse can kill anyone you become close to” There was silence. George was stunned, he felt taken aback.</p><p>	“What?” He turned to Clay and remembered his father’s illness. No, it can’t be. Clay was watching him. </p><p>	“You knew this.” George said. Clay nodded slowly,</p><p>	“The Domovoy told me, back when we first entered the forest.” </p><p>	“Why didn’t you tell me.”	</p><p>	“What would you have done.”</p><p>	“Sent you on your way! Clay. Don’t you realize I can kill you!” He was getting angry. Angry that he had a curse than can kill himself, can kill his friends, that he was on this stupid quest. That nothing in his life was going right. That he was such a mess. George wanted to yell, he was ready to.</p><p>	“You had no right to keep that from me” George snarled. Clay stood calm and that only irritated George more.</p><p>	“My prince—“ </p><p>	“Silence” George snapped, “As your superior and as the owner of this curse, you were obligated to tell me everything.”</p><p>	“I told you everything that was important. You would not have gotten far if you had gone on without me.”</p><p>	“You arrogant bastard.” George pushed Clay in frustration. He knew Clay was right but he didn’t want him to be. Clay stumbled back slightly, more likely out of shock than anything else. </p><p>	“You’re too proud, Prince. You need to step off the pedestal you’ve put yourself on,” Clay said coldly. </p><p>	“So that’s what you think of me.” George stepped back, feeling slightly hurt. Up until now, Clay had only respected his title as a Prince. “Fine.” George turned and began to walk out the door. </p><p>	It slammed shut right in front of him. George turned and saw the Baba Yaga pointing a long bony finger at it.</p><p>	“Alright. Enough of your childish bickering. Tell me what you need from me, I will take the offer of part of the curse and a share of the power. Then you can continue to hash out your feelings elsewhere.” George pursed his lips. They needed the information more than whatever was going on between him and Clay. </p><p>	“We need to find where Koshei lives and how to kill him, Baba. Thats the fastest way to the dragon.” Clay said. George glared at him for speaking on his behalf but he had to remind himself that at this point, no matter what he thought, Clay was becoming an equal part of this quest. </p><p>	The witch looked at George, then back at Clay. </p><p>	“He lives deep below the ground in the center of the forest. Below the ground is his fortress. It is extremely hard to find and very dangerous once you do. His power’s have been silently growing, and I’m afraid some remnants of the Pearls power has stayed with him.” She paused thoughtfully, “Unlike me, he is not as open to negotiation and will kill on sight. Understood?”</p><p>	“Yes, ma’am” Clay responded.</p><p>	“Good. Because I expect you to return with my share of power.” </p><p>	“How do we find the fortress?” George asked. She turned to look at George</p><p>	“I will provide you with a guide before you leave-"</p><p>        "And how do we kill him?" George interrupted but the witch only waved her hands in dismissal. </p><p>        "After, after. Now, for your curse.” Baba Yaga walked to her shelves and began to look through her jars. Probably looking for an empty one. Clay turned, about to say something, but George shook his head, not even looking at him. He didn’t want to think about Clay or talk to him because then he’ll think about the fact that he was practically killing him. </p><p>	Baba Yaga returned with an empty jar. She was wiping some kind of slime off the side before lifting it to the little lamp hanging from the ceiling. Satisfied with it’s cleanliness, she walked over to a table.</p><p>	“Sit, my boy, and remove your shirt.” As George sat down and did as she asked, he heard Clay gasp. On Georges chest were vein like black marks where stretching out from the center of his chest outward. They were thin, sharp lines that were cold to the touch. </p><p>	“Heavens, boy. You’ve got it worse than expected.” George swallowed nervously. He didn’t expect it to be this bad. The fog had only reached out in his dreams once after the protection was put and there was only a small leak when he bonded his soul with the Soul Reaper. It looked a lot worse now, although he hadn’t particularly felt sick or weak from it since. He did hear whispers occasionally as he Clay traveled through the forest, but he always assumed it was the creatures living there. </p><p>	Baba Yaga ran a hand down the marks and George shivered. Slowly, the marks were raised a thin fog like wisp appeared. It was dark and swirled around the witch’s finger. As the wisps escaped, leaking out, George felt suddenly lightheaded. Almost like when he first entered the forest. As the Baba Yaga pulled at the fog, George was being tugged into the dark. His vision was tunneling, and although he tried his best to keep it together, he quickly began to feel nauseous. </p><p>	“Almost done, child.” George heard the Baba say, but it was like hearing it through a glass window. All distant and muted. </p><p>	“Please” George whispered, and just as he saw the witch snipped the wisp and put it into the jar, overwhelmed with the tugging and sickness, he threw up. It was something black and thick. He felt hands on his shoulder but he couldn’t tell whose they were, just that they were warm. Once again, the tugging pulled him under.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A Hint of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>...</p><p>It was dark once more. Empty and dark but George wasn’t on the ground this time. He was standing. It felt disorienting because he couldn’t see anything but spiraling darkness.</p><p>	“Hello?” He said. He could finally speak, George realized. When the fog appears, he could demand for answers. </p><p>	“Yessssssss, little princcccccce. You are here again.” George still couldn’t see where the hissing voice was coming from.</p><p>	“What do you want?”</p><p>	“Doesssss that not sssssseam obviousssssss. I want you and your cursssssssse.” It cackled.</p><p>	“But why?”</p><p>	“The foressssssst likes to take anything magical from a perssssssson, thatsssss how the foresssssst growssss sssstronger. Your curssssse givesssss thissss foressssst more power than it has received in a long time.” The voice sounded very close to George’s ear and he flinched away.</p><p>	“But I’m dying from it.” The voice seemed to come even closer because it whispered right into George’s ear,</p><p>	“You are bound to the Ssssssssoul Reaper and sssssssshe belongsssss to the foresssst asssss well. Even if you die, you can’t esssssape your fate. You will become part of thisssss foresssssssst.” George stepped back, a sudden thought entered, and he wanted to laugh</p><p>	“But you can’t have me yet, not completely. Not unless the Baba Yaga gives up her piece of my curse.” There was silence, it pressed down on George’s ears. </p><p>	“That isssssss one misssstake you have made, but it will be resssssolved soon enough. You can’t run from who you are forever, George.” With that ringing from afar began to come closer and closer and a great light erupted from the emptiness. The fog had disappeared.</p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>	George woke up and asked right away.</p><p>	“Why did you agree to take my curse?” He realized after a moment that it was dark in the hut and the witch wasn’t in the room. </p><p>	“Prince?” George heard Clay say softly. Somewhere close to him. </p><p>	“Clay, what’s going on?” She looked around. He was lying on the ground, on something soft. Sitting beside him was Clay. He had new clean clothes on, a long off white linen shirt, and his armor was off for the first time since George met him. He looked younger with his newly shaven face. His blonde curls stood out in the dim room and they made his green eyes more noticeable. </p><p>        “You’re ok, we’re still in the hut.” Clay responded. George kept staring at Clay.</p><p>	“You don’t look homeless anymore.” George said. Clay laughed </p><p>	“I’m going to take that as a compliment.” </p><p>	“Did you bribe the witch?”</p><p>	“You can just call me handsome, Prince, I won’t mind.” George was about to reply when he heard someone walk into the room. He turned his head away from Clay and looked up to see Baba Yaga coming up to him. </p><p>	“I see you’re awake. You were writhing for about an hour or so but the potion I gave finally kicked in.”</p><p>	“Why did you agree to take my curse?” George asked again, wasting no time. The witch pursed her lips.</p><p>	“Like I said, I have some control over the forest this way.”</p><p>	“But did you know—“</p><p>	“Of course I knew, boy” The Baba Yaga interrupted. “I wasn’t going to take my chances with you getting the Pearl, I had to have some guarantee you’d return with your end of the bargain. I had to make sure the forest didn’t take you completely before you came back with the pearl. I don’t know how long this strand will last but as long as I don’t surrender it to the forest, you’re safe.” Hearing these words, George relaxed back onto the blanket. He felt somewhat comforted. He just needed to get the Pearl and then he could protect their lives from both the curse and the forest. </p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	“Don’t thank me. I’m acting for purely selfish reasons, I crave power from that Pearl just as much as any creature in this forest. Now, drink this.” The witch came closer, holding a bottle of something steaming. It was a potion. </p><p>	After drinking that, Baba Yaga showed them to the spare room. She had allowed them to stay the night since George was not in the condition to be traveling. She promised to give the guide to find Koshei as well as instructions on how to kill him, in the morning. There was a change of clothes waiting for George in the room and on the floor, a makeshift bed out of pine needles and a blanket thrown over top. Not the best, but better than the cave floor. After washing up, George put on his new clothes, he had never felt this good about clean linen in his life. As he discarded his old robes, George found the brooch of the purple flower. He unpinned it and held it up close, the little purple gems glittering. He had forgotten about it but he was glad it didn’t get lost along the way. He recalled seeing his mother that morning, how comforted he felt. He remembered her pinning the brooch and smiling secretively. Smiling softly at the memory, George pinned it to his new shirt and walked into the room. It was a small cramped space. </p><p>	Clay was already sitting on one side, with his back against the wall and adjusting the blankets. He looked up when the heard George enter. George couldn’t help but see the way Clay’s eyes looked him up and down.</p><p>	“How are you feeling?” Clay asked </p><p>	“A lot better, thanks.” George said, quietly making his way to the bed.</p><p>	“That’s good. You look a lot better too. Wonders what a clean shirt and a shave can do, right?”</p><p>	“Right.” George still felt awkward, and bad, about getting mad at Clay when he only had George’s best interest at heart. He sat beside Clay, shoulder to shoulder, backs against the mossy wall. George was very aware that Clay was still watching him, probably waiting for George to say something.</p><p>	“That’s a pretty brooch.” Clay said and George turned to look at him. Clay was reaching out, and carefully traced a finger along the flower. George shivered slightly.</p><p>	“Thank you. My mother gave it to me.”</p><p>	“They remind me of the flowers I used to see in the fields outside of Virah. I used to go out there after training and lie in the fields to help with the muscle ache. They’re said to have healing powers, those flowers. Did you know that?” Clay was still looking at the brooch, tracing it, but George was staring right at Clay. The field of flowers. The Bogatyr laying there, twirling a purple flower.</p><p>	“No, I didn’t know.” George said softly. They were quiet again. Clay’s hand dropped back into his lap and he looked George into the eyes.</p><p>	“Listen—“</p><p>	“Clay—“ They both started before stopping and falling back into silence. George smiled, “Sorry, go ahead.”</p><p>	“I’m sorry, Prince. I didn’t want to keep anything from you, I promise. I didn’t mean to disrespect your title like that either.” Clay said gently, quietly. </p><p>	“No, I’m sorry. You went through all this trouble, risking your life to help me with this quest, and I’ve been nothing but cruel.” George said, breaking eye contact with Clay as he continued, “I just don’t want you to give up a life you could have just for a year of adrenaline and excitement.”	</p><p>	“Its not—“</p><p>	“Wait” George interrupted, “You have to understand, the closer we become, the more effect my curse will have on you. The illness my father has is a result of my curse. I rarely ever saw my mother because my father wanted to protect her from my curse. He kept her away from me. I grew up alone and for good reason. I just want to protect you too, forgive me if I wasn’t able to convey that nicely.”</p><p>	“I don’t think there is a nice way, in this case.” Clay said kindly, “But I’m still sorry, my Prince, I couldn’t let you take on the dragon by yourself. Not with the forest prying at your curse. I’m willing to risk my life for it, what Bogatyr would I be if I didn’t.” Clay smiled, fiddling with with the blanket. George watched him.</p><p>	“Thank you.” He breathed in slowly, “And please call me George. You’re my friend, really, and I don’t want titles and authority get in the way anymore.” Clay looked up at George and they stared at one another. Clay’s eyes looked so open. Not the harsh set of eyes he met in the field with the rogues but relaxed, every emotion spilling out.</p><p>	“George” Clay smiled as he said it and George felt the tingling in his chest. Something giddy was rising in his throat. “I have to tell you something, since we’re spilling secrets.”</p><p>	“Yes?” </p><p>	“I’m not an official Bogatyr. I was never knighted.” George was confused,</p><p>	“But I thought you said you trained in Virah.”</p><p>	“I was. But I’m an orphan and you were right, only the rich could afford to be knighted. I lied myself through enough training but as soon as I got discovered they banished me from the training grounds in Virah and I ran. I started to roam in other parts of Mirage, taking any tasks or missions offered. Most people don’t care that I’m not officially knighted, but still, it would be nice to someday be able to brag about it.” Clay was speaking fast, as if he was scared this information was going to change George’s mind somehow. Clay was everything a Bogatyr needed to be, why did it matter if he didn’t have the title yet.</p><p>	“When we get the Pearl. We’ll go back to Kingdom of Swords and I’ll knight you. I give my word. Besides, you’re better than any Bogatyr I’ve ever met, if anyone deserves that title, it’s you.” Clay was looking at him with such intensity, it made George nervous. He felt too warm.</p><p>	“You have no idea how much that means to me.”	</p><p>	“Yeah well,” George laughed awkwardly, “we better get some sleep, I want to head out early tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Alright.” The two settled down as comfortable as they could in the small space. They were facing each other and moved as close as possible without actually touching. For the extra warmth, George thought. </p><p>	Moments before falling asleep, George watched Clay. Despite saying he would leave Clay to protect him from the curse, he felt selfish enough to be glad Clay wanted to stay. George gently rested his fingertips against Clay’s hand. </p><p>	I probably would have been dead somewhere in the beginning of the forest, George thought, or would have been pulled by forest a lot earlier than you allowed it. </p><p>	George fell asleep moments later.</p><p> </p><p>	The next morning was full of packing, in which Baba Yaga provided them with food and a couple bottles of potions for a few gold coins. George had two bags strapped to his back, one including the fairy that he rediscovered sitting in the jar on the porch.</p><p>	“I found it in one of your bags and set it out for some fresh air. It’s not good for the fairy to be locked up like that for so long.” The witch said when George walked inside with it in his hand. He made sure to remember to open the jar occasionally to allow it to fly around. </p><p>	When they were all set, George felt a couple pounds heavier, with all their things and his armor and sword weighing him down. When they were both at the door, ready to leave, the witch returned holding a ball of string. </p><p>	“This, my boys, is your guide.” Baba Yaga set the ball of string on the floor. After a moment it whirled around before speaking in a mechanical voice. </p><p>	“Destination?” George must have had a stricken look on him because the witch began to laugh, picking up their guide. </p><p>	“This is String. You give him a destination and he will lead you to it. As he leads you, he will slowly unwind, leaving behind a trail of his string. This should be enough string to last you to Koshei.” </p><p>	“Is it— uh— reliable?” Clay asked. The witch looked offended.</p><p>	“Of course it is. These things have been used in my family for generations. They guarantee the quickest route to the destination.” She passed the ball to George, who took it and held it gingerly in his hands. He felt like it might jump at him and he didn’t trust it. But if this was their only guide, they had no choice but to take it. </p><p>	“And how do we kill him?” George asked, not taking his eyes off String. </p><p>	“That is a bit more complication. You need to remember it very well, so listen close.” Baba Yaga paused and leaned closer, “It’s not common knowledge but Koshei keeps a rabbit somewhere in his fortress. You have to catch the rabbit and kill it. Inside will be a duck, you have to get it to drop an egg. Inside that egg will be a needle. Stab the needle between Koshei’s eyes and he will die instantly. That is the only way to kill him.”</p><p>	George stared at her in disbelief. </p><p>	“Baba, you have to be joking—“ Clay started but the witch pointed a sharp nail at him,</p><p>	“But I’m not and that’s what makes the difference. Any regular man would go straight at Koshei with a sword but Koshei is immortal. Wounds like that do not hurt him, he has lasting protection from when he had the Pearl. You have to find the rabbit.”</p><p>	“Alright.” George said, “We’ll find the rabbit.” Yet he had no intention of killing him, At least not right away. Koshei was one of the most powerful beings in the forest, it would be a waste to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>	They soon found themselves back on the road. George was holding String, ready to let it go, as he turned to Clay. He was already watching him.</p><p>	“You ready, George?” Cay smiled, George felt something tighten in his chest.  </p><p>	“Yes.” </p><p>	“Well, lead on.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A wizard's mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Clay spent the day following String. George had been afraid that they would lose their guide but the string was bright against the dark forest ground. A few hours in, String took them off the road into a dense cluster of trees. It was dark despite being the middle of the day, and George kept tripping over stray rocks and roots. </p><p>	At one point, George fell over to find that a long ivy branch had wrapped around his calf. Annoyed, he ripped it off but as he got up he almost fell over again. There was another ivy branch wrapped around his other leg. </p><p>	“Stupid things.” He got up and they kept walking. It continued in this fashion for the next hour. While Clay seemed to step over any obstacle, George was making a fool over himself by tripping over any little uneven spot. He refused to give in and continued to barrel through until a root seemed to spring out of the ground right in front of George, causing him to trip once again. He sat up and angrily kicked the root which smugly slid back into the ground. Clay walked over.</p><p>	“You want me to carry you?” Clay said, laughing. Despite George’s cheeks reddening at the suggestion, he shook his head. The last thing he needed was to delve into unexplainable feelings. Then he might really snap.</p><p>	“I can do quite fine on my own thanks.” </p><p>	“I can see that. At least let me give you a hand.” George turned to see Clay extend a hand out but George just batted it away, refusing the help. At least refusing it with something as minute as tripping. But as soon as George got up, a stupid plant caught hold of his shoe and pulled him down. Clay grabbed him just before he fell. Holding George with one arm wrapped around his waist, Clay moved him and stomped at the plant. It withered away pathetically. </p><p>	“Alright, you get on my back.” George stared at him in disbelief.</p><p>	“No way, do I look—“</p><p>	“George. At this rate, you’re going to twist an ankle. Besides, we will cover a lot more ground this way.” Despite George’s protests, Clay knelt down before George, waiting. George stood there, staring at Clay. He hated this. George maneuvered his sword so the sheath wouldn’t stab Clay in the back, and got on. He carefully wrapped his arms around Clay’s shoulders. Clay stood up, got his arms under George’s thighs and began to move.</p><p>	George felt warm all over, he was glad Clay couldn’t see him.  Clay’s hair in the back was brushing against George’s face and his chest against Clay’s back felt comforting. Almost like a hug. It made George want to press closer, but he refrained. He didn’t know what was going on recently, no one got a tingling sensation when their friends touched them. They didn’t get butterflies when their friends made eye contact with them. They didn’t blush. They didn’t have these types of feelings, yet here was George, unable to explain what was happening. Clay was a friend. What else could he possibly be?</p><p>	A few minutes in, George notices that not a single branch or root seemed to bother them. </p><p>	“How come you’re doing alright?” George felt Clay shrug.</p><p>	“It’s because the forest doesn’t want me. It does want you though, I figured they must sense the curse on you.” </p><p>	“Oh.” For some reason, George didn’t think of that. This stupid curse was a serious disadvantage, amongst other disadvantages he had, but it continued to frustrate him how set up this all was.</p><p>	“You can put me down now.” George said after a while, “The trees have dispersed a bit, I’m sure it wont be as bad here.”</p><p>	“No way. We’re walking this way till I see a clearing, then I’ll feel safe enough to put you down.”</p><p>	“I’m not a child.” George scoffed. “I’ll just be more careful.”</p><p>	“Nope. We’re doing this my way right now.” George rolled his eyes at Clay’s words.</p><p>	“You’re going to wear yourself out.”</p><p>	“That’s sweet of you to worry” Clay laughed, “But believe me, carrying you is not going to wear me out this fast.” It took a moment to understand what Clay meant. As soon as he did, he attempted to get off of Clay but he only gripped George harder to keep him in place.</p><p>	“If you’re going to make jokes about me, I demand you put me down.”	</p><p>	“Relax!” Clay said, still laughing, “As soon as you touch the ground, I guarantee these plants will fling themselves at you. Besides, it’s alright. You’re pretty face makes up for it.” George hated that he smiled at that.</p><p>	“Idiot.” Clay only laughed louder.</p><p>	“Whatever you say, George.” Clay continued to carry George for another hour. The forest didn’t seem to clear up but instead it felt like they were walking deeper and deeper into the thicket. Soon enough, the trees were so close together, the forest became dark. </p><p>	It was nearing night and George was getting restless. He kept thinking he heard the hissing voice of the fog. George chose to ignore it. Other than when he first entered the forest, the fog only appeared in his dreams.   </p><p>	They decided to stop in a rocky area for the night, where there weren’t many plants around that could get at George. But even while they had their dinner George kept looking around him nervously for any approaching roots or branches.</p><p>	It continued this way the next couple weeks. George would walk as far as he could until the roots got so bad, Clay had to carry him. When he got tired, George would climb off and walk ahead of Clay, swinging at the plants with his sword. As the days went on, their tempers were getting shorter and George found himself getting annoyed at very little things like Clay’s whistling or the way he walked. He tried to ignore it by focusing on other things, such as the creeping plants. </p><p>	One night, as he sat guarding, George had a sudden idea as he noticed a root creeping towards him from under a rock. They wanted his curse, that’s why they were coming for him. What if George just gave them a little. Just a little taste. To get them to stop bothering him. He kept staring at the root coming closer. He focused in on his curse and started to gently push out. George felt it probing at his chest, so he pushed harder. And harder, and harder, until he could feel it coming out. Blood was rushing in his ears and his vision tunneled until all he could see was the roots coming toward him. He just needed them to have a taste so they could back off. The curse was coming out of him, it was giving itself to the forest. George could see it happening. </p><p>	Suddenly there was faint yelling in his ear and someone was aggressively shaking him. </p><p>	“George!!” He heard. It was his name. George seemed to snap out of it. His vision cleared, his curse hid itself, and the roots retreated. George looked around for Clay.</p><p>	“Clay?” George asked confused at Clay’s angry expression. </p><p>	“What the hell was that?!”</p><p>	“I gave them some of it. They’re going to stop bothering us.” George said this calmly. His voice felt far away, not his.</p><p>	“The roots? What did you give them?” Clay still had his hand gripping his shoulder, he was too close to his face. George could feel his breathe.</p><p>	“Some of my curse.” Upon seeing the horror in Clay’s face, George tried to reassure him, his voice still sounding off, “It’s ok Clay, it was just a little, no harm done.” </p><p>	“No harm done.” Clay repeated dumbly. His hand slid of George shoulder but, without thinking, George caught it.</p><p>	“Clay—“ Clay only shook him off.</p><p>	“Get some sleep. We’re out of here by dawn.” He paused and turned back to George, looking the most serious he has ever seen Clay, “Don’t ever willingly give out your curse to the forest, I hope you realize you are only shortening your time left alive.”</p><p>	George kept silent, partly because his was afraid his voice might shake, it still didn’t sound like his own, but also because he didn’t know how to respond. He thought he was doing the right thing, without the forest bothering them, wouldn’t this be better for both of them?</p><p> </p><p>	They set off the next morning and they seemed to silently agree to ignore yesterdays events. George was walking on his own. The forest had stopped bothering him since last night. George couldn’t understand why Clay was so upset, he should be thanking him. Clay doesn’t have to carry George and George is able to walk perfectly on his own, nothing bothering Clay. </p><p>	But George didn’t say any of that to Clay, they just continued through the dense area of the forest. They occasionally spoke but the conversation soon died out, most often because Clay gave short, snappy responses the made George back off.	</p><p>	Fine, George though annoyingly, if you want to pout, I won’t bother you. Yet George did not attempt to mess with his curse since then. It wasn’t worth the reaction he got, even if he did solve their problem.  </p><p>	The tension didn’t die down as they walked beside each other in silence, shoulders bumping as they followed String. George grew increasingly paranoid, constantly hearing the fog. It was driving him crazy and it didn’t help that Clay was giving him the cold shoulder. Clay was also not acting himself. He was too quiet. He wasn’t whistling a tune like he normally did and he kept looking over his shoulder. This forest was messing with their heads, and George wanted to get out of this dense area as soon as possible. </p><p>	The hissing was growing louder, the rustling in the bushes nearer, their breathing more harsh. George’s eyes kept darting all around him, waiting for anything to jump out yet nothing was coming. George almost wished something would, he would rather have a fight than spend the whole day in this high strung suspense. If they continued in this fashion any longer, George knew they’d start fighting with each other. </p><p>	Clay suddenly darted out his hand in front of George, stopping him.</p><p>	“Wait.” Clay said, barely a whisper. George looked annoyingly at him,</p><p>	“What”</p><p>	“Shh” Clay had a finger to his own mouth, slowly looking up at the trees before staring ahead of them. George looked as well. Nothing. Quiet. Silent. George scoffed and pushed Clay’s hand away.</p><p>	“You’re imagining things.” He walked forward two steps before feeling the ground beneath him give out.</p><p>	“George!” Clay yelled, grabbing George’s arm but it was too late. George was falling through the ground and dragging Clay with him. As they fell, Clay had grabbed George’s other arm and twisted them so that when they fell, Clay’s back hit the ground first and George landed on Clay’s chest. Clay grunted at the contact, holding onto George’s arms as he winced in pain. </p><p>	“Are you ok?” George said quickly, scrambling to get off of Clay, a blush creeping up his neck. Now was not the time. </p><p>	“Yeah” Clay said dismissively. George looked around. It was a hunter’s trap, he could recognize it but what scared him was not the trap but who was hunting with traps in this part of the forest. </p><p>	"How are we going to get out?” George asked dumbly. Clay laughed coldly,</p><p>	“We wouldn’t have to if you’d have listened for once.”</p><p>	“Hey”</p><p>	“You always do this, George, assume you know everything and then get yourself in a bad situation, dragging everyone with you.” George reeled back in shock. It was just the forest, he thought, it’s making them say these things.</p><p>	“You should explain things better next time, and not just expect me to listen to every one of your commands.”</p><p>	“Every one of my ‘commands’ would have made this whole quest a lot easier, if you would just listen.”</p><p>	“And you don’t make any mistakes?” George sounded desperate. He George knew his own voice was getting high and haughty but he didn’t care.</p><p>	“Not ones that can endanger someone. Do you have any idea who uses these traps.” Clay was yelling.</p><p>	“Who?”</p><p>	“Wizards.” George felt his blood run cold. Wizards were one of the most dangerous things that anyone could come across, George had read about them. They were next to Koshei as one of the strongest creatures in this forest.</p><p>	“You could be wrong.” George said quietly.</p><p>	“I am almost certain.”  George turned away, breathing in shakily. The fight in him escaped and he felt desperate. Clay was right, he couldn’t do this. He was getting them in all sorts of trouble. Only his curse, the one thing he had to leave alone, was able to help. </p><p>	Surprisingly, George had to fight back tears, </p><p>	“So what now” He said shakily, still turned away from Clay. He looked up at the sky above them, it wasn’t too deep of a hole, but tall enough that they couldn’t possibly climb back up. </p><p>	“We wait for the hunter to show up. We don’t have any choice.” He heard Clay sit down so George quickly swiped at his eyes, hoping they weren’t too red and went to sit beside Clay, pushing the hurt away. He didn’t have time for that. They sat in silence.</p><p>	George wanted to apologize but he knew he wouldn't have meant it completely. He felt like he was trying his best. </p><p>	Sorry my best isn’t good enough for you, George thought angrily to Clay. He tried to ignore the hurt feeling of disappointing Clay, who had only been encouraging him from the start.</p><p> </p><p>	He fell asleep feeling sorry for himself and the next morning he was awoken by something hitting his back. It was a pebble and as George squinted up at the bright sky he saw a tall figure. His robes were a bright blue and he wore a tall pointed hat. </p><p>	A wizard, George realized dreadfully. </p><p>	“Hello, young gentleman.” George could hear the smile in the wizard’s voice. Ignoring him, George turned to find that Clay was still sleeping. He crawled over to Clay, wincing at the pebbles that were hitting his back. </p><p>	“Clay?” George said quietly, trying to shake him awake.</p><p>	“Don’t bother,” The wizard interrupted, “he’s in a trance. He won’t wake up for a while.” </p><p>	“What?” George snapped his neck up to look at the wizard. The wizard laughed.</p><p>	“It was quiet a surprise to wake up to find a cursed Prince and a Bogatyr in my trap. I normally only get stupid things like Psotniks.” George kept quiet. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing or make a wrong move. With Clay unconscious, George suddenly felt lost. In the almost 3 months they’ve been traveling, George always had Clay beside him. Now he felt the same way when he was stealing from the rogues. Desperate and lost. </p><p>	“What do you want?” The wizard laughed</p><p>	“You’re not here to ask questions.” George pressed closer to Clay. He could do this. He’s gotten out of tough situations, he could get out of this one too. The wizard suddenly descended down into the pit. </p><p>	“Stay away.” George said, scrambling up to stand in front of Clay and pointing his sword at the wizard.</p><p>	“Put the sword down, fool. We both know you can’t fight me with that stick.” The wizard was going closer but George refused to give him an inch.</p><p>	“One more step and I’m attacking.”</p><p>	“You’re trying to play a game you know you will lose” The wizard sneered, “You and the Bogatyr both have what I need and I intend to take it from you.”</p><p>	“You wont be taking anything.”</p><p>	“Such big talk for a small boy” The wizard laughed, still coming nearer. George made up his mind, and despite being aware that the sword will only do minimal damage, he ran towards the wizard. The tip of the sword made contact before it bounced away, grazing George’s cheek before being slung away from them. </p><p>	The wizard made a swift motion with his amr and knocked George to the ground. Something invisible was binding him to the ground. The wizard knelt over George.</p><p>	“Such stupidity, men never learn, do they. They always think they’re right.” As he spoke, the wizard reached out to George and with one thin, bony finger, he pressed it to George’s chest. Pain exploded, hot and sharp. George yelled out, the pain so horrible, light had flashed in his eyes. He writhed as he felt pain he didn’t know he could. Anything else he ever felt before paled in comparison.</p><p>	The wizard eased off</p><p>	“Let it out” </p><p>	“Never.” George gritted his teeth. They both knew what the wizard was speaking of. The wizard only smiled and pressed once more. George cried out again. He couldn’t think, not with such pain pressing down on him from every corner. A few moments and it eased away.</p><p>	“Let it out” The wizard said once more. George looked at him angrily.</p><p>	“I would rather die than have scum like you take a hold of my curse” </p><p>	“Fool, you will die either way. The curse will be part of the forest in the end.”</p><p>	“Then let it go back to it’s magic. Your kind will only abuse it.” Instead of replying, the wizard pressed at George’s chest once more. The pain. Unbearable. Blinding. George didn’t know how much longer he could take it. Is he going to die like this? To a wizards torture? He clenched his jaw and bore it as best he could.</p><p>	“Give it to me!” The wizard said amongst George’s yells. George stared at the wizard through his wet eyes. He spat at him. A coffin in the nail. The pain suddenly disappeared and the wizard stood up, his robes swishing dramatically.</p><p>	“Fine. If you’re going to go about this way. We’ll kill the Bogatyr. I’m willing to make a sacrifice.” George was momentarily dazed from the lack of pain before realizing what the wizard was saying and began to sit up as the wizard made his way to Clay.</p><p>	“Stop. Stay away from him.” When George had sat up, The wizard was already pointing his long finger at the sleeping Clay.</p><p>	“Give it to me, and I’ll let him live.” George weekly tried to stand but gave up when his knees buckled. The wizard laughed at him.</p><p>	“Look at you. Pathetic. To think you’re carrying the greatest curse known to the forest.” George was breathing heavily.</p><p>	“Don’t touch him.”</p><p>	“I won’t have to. One word and he’s dead. Unless, you hand over the curse.” George tried to catch his breathe as he looked at the wizard through the fading haze of the pain.</p><p>	“No” His voice was raw. The wizard cackled and there was a mutter of a word and a flash of red. “NO” George yelled. All he could think about was that he couldn’t let Clay die. Not like this, not yet. </p><p>	There was a large BOOM, the ground rumbled and huge wave of dark dust erupted from George, knocking the wizard back with such force that his body was rammed into the wall of the pit. The wizard fell to the floor and didn’t get up. There was ringing in the air, the ground had small cracks all around them and the dust created a fog amongst them. </p><p>	George sat silently, not understanding what happened. The dust had settled and George felt a little emptier in his chest, he could smell the familiar sent of his curse. He had used the curse to save Clay. He used the curse in his favor. When George isn’t so preoccupied, he would have to think about that more.</p><p>	Seeing that the wizard was knocked out cold, he dragged himself over to Clay. George took Clay’s face in his shaking hands and whispered.</p><p>	“Clay?” There was no response. “Clay, I saved you. We’re safe. We’re safe.” He was crying. The adrenaline had left his body and he sagged against Clay, crying like a child, as he muttered over and over that they were safe and had not died. </p><p>	George felt a hand on his arm and he looked to see Clay looking back at him. The relief he felt when he saw Clay awake made him cry harder.</p><p>	“Clay! You’re ok!”</p><p>	“You’re bleeding.” George touched his stinging cheek. There was some blood from the sword but he just shook his head.</p><p>	“It’s alright. Just a small scratch. The wizard’s gone. He’s dead, I think.”</p><p>	“You killed him?” George paused.</p><p>	“The curse. Clay, the curse saved you. I don’t know how it happened. I just pushed it out and it created a wave and it knocked back the wizard and —“</p><p>	“I thought the curse was killing me?” George laughed weakly</p><p>	“Apparently it can save us too.” Clay smiled at that before closing his eyes.</p><p>	“That’s good.”	</p><p>	“No, no. Keep your eyes open. I don’t know what the wizard did to you, but you need to stay awake.” Clay opened his eyes slightly.</p><p>	“You saved my life again, George. You’ve almost caught up.”</p><p>	“You idiot.” Clay’s hand fell from his arm and George panicked. He gripped Clay’s face harder. </p><p>	“Clay? Clay?!” No response.</p><p> </p><p>	“Now that is an interesting sight.” George looked up into sky. It was midday and the sun was directly above them. Against the light was the silhouette of a bear. “The cursed Prince holding a bogatyr in his arms whilst a wizard lies dead beside them.” The bear laughed loudly. “That’s not something you see everyday in these parts.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A bear named Nicholas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George felt like he was back in that cave months ago, deciding whether it was worth tying his soul to a soul reaper to save Clay’s life. Clay had meant much less to him then. Now he was still recovering from the wizard and the curse. The curse had left a burning sensation in his chest, as if it was just on fire. Clay was acting strange and there was a bear at the top of the trap. George didn’t even know how they were going to get out. Or how to get Clay out of his hypnotic like state. </p><p>	The bear was stilling staring at them. </p><p>	“Uh… hello?” George said, not knowing whether the bear was going to attack them or willing to help. The bear laughed again.</p><p>	“You look like you’re in a tight spot. Do you need help getting out?” George hesitated. He looked at Clay, who was still unconscious. They needed the help, they desperately needed the help, and George didn’t want his pride getting in the way.</p><p>	Besides, he thought, he had the curse on his side now. If that bear puts one claw on Clay, its ending up right next to the wizard. Dead. </p><p>	“Depends,” George says louder, to the bear. “Are you going to eat us when we go up?” The bear laughed again, and this time more obnoxious.</p><p>	“I mean no disrespect, but you don’t look like a very satisfying meal. I’ll be chewing on more bones than meat.” George glowered.</p><p>	“How are you going to get us up.”</p><p>	“I have a rope.” The bear said and with that he let down a thick long rope. George looked back at Clay, he was still not responding and George was getting nervous. </p><p>	So George got up and began to drag Clay. He remembered how much his arms had burned when he had to carry Clay out from the river and into the cave. They burned just as much as he got Clay over to the rope and began to tie him around the waist. It wasn’t working, so George looked up at the bear again.</p><p>	“Aren’t you going to help us?”</p><p>	“Sure I am,” the bear said, “I’ll be dragging you both up with the rope.” George huffs.</p><p>	“You’re a talking bear, you must have some kind of magic to help me out.”</p><p>	“Having trouble carrying your knight in shinning armor?” The bear said, laughing at his own joke. George frowned again before turning back to Clay, muttering mean things at the bear. He wrapped the rope around Clay’s waist once more, securing it with a decent knot. He did the same to his waist before grabbing on to Clay.</p><p>	“Alright, ready!” George yelled and felt the pull of the rope. As they were being lifted off the ground, George wound his arms around Clay. He held him tight, praying the rope was tied well enough and didn’t slip while they were ascending. </p><p>	He watched Clay’s face. He always looked younger when he was sleeping, and a lot more like the Glowing Bogatyr in his dreams those many months ago. Clay’s eyes furrowed as if in pain and George hoped it wasn’t a nightmare or anything. He never felt this close to anyone, never felt the urge to be friendly, or want to impress, or care about what they think, with anyone. Not even with Henry, at least not as much. He wondered why it was like that with Clay. Was it the dreams, the connection with the flowers, his mother? </p><p>	Even trying to forget about all that and focusing on the quest to get the Pearl was turning out to be a hard thing. But then again, there were a lot of things distracting him from the quest. His life, Clay’s life, the curse, his plan for Koshei. </p><p>	They made it to the top, and George was heaved, along with Clay, onto the ground. Without hesitating, he scrambled up and raised his sword against the bear.</p><p>	“Step away.” George said. The bear raised his paws and stepped back a little, laughing nervously.</p><p>	“Relax. I don’t like this form of thank you. Doesn’t seem genuine.”	</p><p>	“I’ll thank you as soon as I know your intentions.”</p><p>	“I just saved your life, and you want to know my intentions?” George only sneered at the bear.</p><p>	“We’ve been in this forest for long enough to know that helping me does not mean you don’t want something from us.”</p><p>	“Fine. I now you’re after the Pearl, I’m offering my help.”</p><p>	“How do you know that.”</p><p>	“Word travels fast,” The bear shrugged, “I also stopped by Baba Yaga’s house a few days ago.” George frowned.</p><p>	“What did she tell you.”	</p><p>        “That you’re on a quest for the Pearl. That’s it. So, do you want my help or not?”</p><p>	“And in return?” George said, not convinced at all. </p><p>	“Release me from this bear body.” George’s sword faltered a little.</p><p>	“You’re not a bear?”</p><p>	“Ha! I’m Nicholas, a great Magician cursed by a wizard, centuries ago.” George stopped. On one hand, a magician on their side would be a great benefit, and it wasn’t like he was asking for much. Only to be released from the body he is stuck in. On the other hand, he is a magician. He could turn on them at any moment.</p><p>	“How do I know you’ll keep your word.” Nicholas spoke quickly, as if he had thought this through many times.</p><p>	“I can bind my soul to yours.” George looked away.</p><p>	“You can’t. My soul is already bound.” Silence, and George felt sick. He didn’t like to think that his soul now belongs to another person.</p><p>	“Then your Bogatyr’s” Nicholas said carefully but George frowned.</p><p>	“You are not touching his soul.”</p><p>	“Alright. Then a simple oath will have to be good enough. I’m only interested in getting out of this body I’m trapped in, not the Pearl or your curse.” George thought quickly. He had no choice.</p><p>	“Alright, Nicholas. On one condition.”</p><p>	“Please, call me Nick.”</p><p>	“You fix my knight. The wizard did something to him and he’s unconscious.” Nick looked uncertain.</p><p>	“That might be a problem. My powers are limited due to my current state so I can figure out what is wrong but I won’t be able to fix him.” George felt like he was dunked in cold water.</p><p>	“What do you mean you can’t fix him? I cannot have him sleeping the rest of his life away. I need him on this quest. You’re a magician, you should have the power to—“</p><p>	“Woah, woah, woah.” Nick said loudly, interrupting George’s increasingly more frantic rant, “I might not be able to fix him, but I can possibly lead you to a place that can.” George was breathing hard, the idea of Clay dying was impossible for him to think about.</p><p>	“Where is it.”</p><p>	“I’ll lead you there. Just let me make a simple oath. No binding. That way, we will both be aware if either of us break our promise.” George agreed, his heart still beating fast as he looked back at Clay, as if confirming that he was still there and breathing. They did an oath. The words carved on their right shoulders to seal it. </p><p>	Covering the fresh mark he went to pull String, relieved he had not lost it when they fell into the trap. He pulled it a few times, the string wound back up and he pocketed it in his back, next to the fairy.</p><p>	I’ll let you out soon, George thought, I promise.</p><p>	 Next he walked over to Clay and, with the help of Nick, they got him on the back of the bear. George had to stand right next to him to make sure Clay didn’t lean too much either way and slip off Nick’s back. 	</p><p>	“How far to the place?” George asked, already struggling to keep Clay upright. Who knew he would be the one to carry around a knight and not the other way around.</p><p>	“We’ll get there before nightfall, if we have a decent pace.” But when they started their route, they realized they wouldn’t make it by nightfall. In fact, George was struggling so hard to keep Clay on Nick, that their pace was snail-like. </p><p>	George had never been more relieved when they finally let the thicket of woods. One moment they were struggling amongst the trees and the next they walked out into a large meadow. It was round in shape and was surrounded by trees. George looked up at the sky, the stars were already out and the moon had risen. George felt his head clear and his body felt lighter than it had in a long time. Since they entered the forest, in fact.</p><p>	In the meadows, in was dark, with only the moon to dimly light their path. They were met with a tall maiden. She was taller than George, with long black hair and a pure, beautiful face. Something about her aura, made George want to reel back and run in the opposite direction but the bear, Nick, stood his ground.	</p><p>	“Anya, I need you to help this Bogatyr. He’s been meddled with by a wizard.” The lady, Anya walked over to Clay, not saying a word, and laid a gentle hand on his forehead.</p><p>	“He is very ill.” George was holding this breathe, fighting the urge to rip her hand off Clay. What was wrong with him, this lady was here to help them. He should be grateful. “But nothing we can’t fix. Follow me.” Nick began to move but George held on to Clay, holding them back.</p><p>	“Where are you taking him.” The black hair maiden looked at George with sharp eyes. He felt like she was staring right through him, seeing every tainted thing inside of him.</p><p>	“I am taking him there, young Prince.” She said, finally turning away and letting George breathe, pointing into the distance of the meadow where there stood a tent. Surrounding it, were many smaller tents. George wondered how he didn’t see them when they first entered the meadow. “I have medicine there that can help this Bogatyr get better. Come.” She spoke gently, beautifully, but George only wanted her to stop talking. Confused at his own feelings, he followed her.</p><p>	When they arrived to the tent, George was secretly glad to give over Clay. His whole side was beginning to ache from trying to keep Clay upright. The inside of the tent was a lot bigger than the outside. There was a table in the middle where Clay was laid on. Along the ends of the tent were shelves full of, what George guessed, medicine and medical books. 	</p><p>	As soon as Clay was laid down, Anya and two other younger girls began to work on something. They were grinding things into fine powder and mixing other things into soup-like substances. While the bear was asked to stand outside the tent incase he bumped into anything, and George, extremely tired, sat in the nearest chair to Clay. He sat watching Clay, who looked peaceful and undisturbed. Different from the hard set of eyes he was used to. It reminded George of that night at Baba Yaga’s hut when George had told him he didn’t care that Clay wasn’t an actual Bogatyr. </p><p>	George was surprised to feel the stinging in his nose and eyes. Must be the spices in the air. It took them almost an hour, hovering over Clay’s body and muttering strange words. They had Clay’s armor and linen shirt off, at which point George had the decency to look away. He didn’t know what they were doing with all the things they mixed but George knew he had to trust them. They even gave him a warm drink, which tasted like a spiced tea, that finally subsided any residual burning George felt in his chest from using the curse. </p><p>	He must have eventually fell asleep because he woke up in a bed and not on the chair next to Clay. Next to him was Nick, snoring loudly. He threw off his blanket and tried to blindly look about the dark tent. It was different from the one he was in with Clay. There was nothing but the two beds. George tripped over Nick, who growled sleepily.</p><p>	“Sorry” George whispered and stepped outside. The sun was rising and the field was sparkling with the morning dew. There were pretty maidens everywhere George looked. Some were dancing, other singing, many had baskets filled with flowers they were picking from the field. George caught a glimpse of the black haired lady, sitting in a group with other maidens, and walked over to her. </p><p>	“Excuse me, where can I find Clay?” He asked, trying to ignore the other girls giggling. They all kept looking at him and it was making George’s face heat up. Did his hair look bad, did he have drool on his face from overnight? </p><p>	“The handsome Bogatyr is out in the field, healing amongst the flowers. I can lead you there if you want.” Said a dainty blonde maiden. George smiled crookedly, and shook his head.</p><p>	“If you just point in the general direction, I’ll find him.” All the girls giggled again and George was definitely getting red by now. </p><p>	“He’s over there” Said a red haired maiden beside the first one. She pointed to the edge of field, opposite from where they were standing. </p><p>	“Thank you.” George said. He bowed, not knowing how else to thank them without embarrassing himself. He began to walk towards the flower field. He tried to pass all the other maidens quickly and unnoticed, the strange attention making him sweat.</p><p>	The field of flowers was distinct enough that George saw it even from a distant. The flowers were dense and the grass tall, but what made George stop was the color of the flowers. They were purple. How could he not have guessed. Healing flowers, they must be the same that Clay had gone to heal after his practices. He suddenly felt nervous.</p><p>	George continued forward, making his legs move, until he came to the first patch of tall grass and the purple flowers. He touched his brooch, the same flower. </p><p>	“Clay?” He called out softly, and after a few moments he saw a hand lift in the air not too far off.</p><p>	“Right over here, George.” Clay said, he sounded cheerful and light. A lot different than he had in the cave. Whatever those maidens gave him helped. Even the spiced teas George had made him feel less weighed down. He made it to Clay and relaxed when he saw Clay laying, arms crossed under his head, eyes closed, smiling.</p><p>	“Good morning, my Prince.” George started laughing, lying down beside Clay and put his arms on his stomach after plucking a long piece of grass to play with. Gorge turned to look at Clay, </p><p>	“How are you feeling?” Clay still had his eyes closed.</p><p>	“Never felt better. Wonder what those maidens did.”</p><p>	“What did the wizard do.”</p><p>	“Trap me. Anya said it was a coma. I could hear you” Clay furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “and another voice. A man. But I couldn’t wake up.”</p><p>	“That was Nick. He’s a magician stuck in a bears body. He helped me find this place, so he’s coming with us to get the Pearl and I can give him his normal body again." Clay finally looked at George, turning his head. They were close. So close, George didn’t want to blink, staring at the green in Clay’s eyes.</p><p>	“You’re just dragging everyone with you on this quest aren’t you.” He said softly. George smiled. He hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time.</p><p>	“I guess I am.” There was comfortable silence and George looked away, the fluttering in his stomach becoming unbearable. So instead he played with the piece off grass he had in his hand. </p><p>	“Feels good to finally see the sky, doesn’t it. Makes you feel a little more sane again.” Clay said before George became very aware at Clay staring at him again. “Promise me, you won’t mess with you’re curse like that again.” George wanted to argue, but he bit his tongue. He thought he had no other option but to use his curse.  Yet deep down, he knew Clay had a big say, considering what George’s curse was doing with his soul. He couldn't jeopardize either of them while they still didn’t have the Pearl. </p><p>	“I won’t.” </p><p>	“Thank you.” With that Clay seemed to relax and turned away. Silence again. George could hear the singing of the maidens. Clay joined by whistling the tune under his breathe. </p><p>	“These are the flowers you were talking about, right? The healing flowers.” </p><p>	“That’s right” Clay said. He sat up, plucked a flower, and propping himself on one arm to face George. “Just like your brooch.” He twirled the purple flower before tapping it against George’s brooch. George’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Months ago, he had dreamed of a Bogatyr, twirling a flower just like Clay had done.	</p><p>	“Don’t look so scared,” Clay laughed, “they don’t bite.” George wordlessly took the flower from Clay and held it up. </p><p>	“I— I had a dream about this. Back at the castle, days before the quest started.” Clay was looking at him intently, he had frozen still. “I dreamt of a Glowing Bogatyr, and we were in a field of purple flowers. Just like this.” George felt nervous telling this to Clay, almost whispering. For some reason he felt like he was sharing a very intimate secret, something that was forbidden to say and filled with feelings he wasn’t supposed to bring to life. </p><p>	“Thats why… back with the rogues…” George had never seen Clay so speechless and uncertain. </p><p>	“That’s why I trusted you so easily. Otherwise I would have ran when you sent me to get my horse.” George finally turned to look at Clay. He looked shocked and George suddenly got scared that maybe he was weirding Clay out. He shouldn’t have said anything. </p><p>	“I had a dream too. About the field of healing flowers I used to go to back in Virah. I was heading back there when I met you.” George was holding his breath. Clay smiled.</p><p>	“We were destined to meet then.” George said, smiling back</p><p>	“I guess we were.” </p><p>	“Im—“ George said hesitantly, he didn’t know why. He was staring the flower intensely as he said the next part. “I’m glad I met you. You’re the closest friend I’ve ever had.” </p><p>	“Thank you. I have never met someone like you either.” Clay laughed to himself. ‘I thought you were a snobby stuck up prince when I first met you. I desperately wanted an adventure and I felt bad for you. You looked pathetic, all scrawny and pale and —“ Clay couldn’t finish because George had pushed him over, causing Clay to fall back on the ground.</p><p>	“You’re such an idiot. I knew you were just playing nice.” George said laughing. He then flipped himself over to lean against his elbows and see Clay better at this angle. He watched Clay as he laughed. His cheeks pink and his eyes crinkled shut. Without thinking, George reached out and brushed away Clay’s golden curls before tucking the stem of the flower behind his ear. He felt Clay still, but it was almost like George’s hand was moving on it’s own. Without permission. He gave in to the moment.</p><p>	“George?” Clay whispered. George moved his hand away and looked at the flowers around them. </p><p>	“They’re meant to heal you. You’re becoming too close to me, I’m scared the curse will take you faster than it did my father.” George whispered back. As if that allowed them to say things they wouldn’t say otherwise. In secret.</p><p>	“I don’t mind.”</p><p>	“You’re too nice. You should have left, if you knew what was good for you.”</p><p>	“I like being nice to you.”</p><p>	“You’re nice to everyone” George laughed breathily. Quietly. He could hear the wind rustling through the tall grass.</p><p>	“I used to do it to get my way with people. Not with you. You matter.” George looked at him again. Clay was looking back, he looked genuine, open.</p><p>	“And what if you get worse?” George said. A little too loud. </p><p>	“We hope you get the Pearl before that.” </p><p>	“Then I can save you. I’ll protect your soul forever, to pay back everything you’ve gone through on this quest.”</p><p>	“I told you, I don’t mind.” Clay had plucked another flower and placed it behind George’s ear, just like George had done. “We match” Clay said, grinning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Healing Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed without George noticing as they healed amongst the flowers and the maidens. Despite the awkwardness he felt being surrounded by so many people, specifically pretty ladies that loved to hover over them, he felt strangely at ease. The quest seemed like something irrelevant, far away. George could not have felt more at relaxed. He spent the days lying in the field of flowers with Clay, feeling as the weight in his chest slowly lifted. Little by little. Those were George’s favorite time of the day, when they could lay in the grass by themselves and talk about everything. Clay taught George how to make a flower crown and George retold stories his tutor, Lord Slon, had told him growing up.  He spent the nights by the fire, listening to the maidens sing, eating great food, and listening to Nick and Clay discussing something with childlike excitement. </p><p>	Nick and Clay became great friends, which didn’t surprise George. They had such similar personalities and Clay had easily overlooked the fact that Nick was a bear. George was slightly jealous at how easily they had got along when he himself was not that good at it. He didn’t fully trust Nick yet, and it had taken a long time for him to warm up to Clay. He tried to make up for it by listing to their conversations and attempting to put in a word of two, but he was from a different world. A world of humans and royalty, so he often couldn’t relate to them or their discussions. </p><p>	George looked around him at all the magic in the air, the same magic he had inside him. He couldn’t help but wonder that if he was born under different circumstances, would he fit in here more? He had more similarities with the magical creatures in the forest than he did with his family. Despite everything that happened, he felt more welcome in the forest. More open. In the castle, he was kept hidden and out of sight. Maybe, he could change that when he became King. He could make people see.</p><p>	But those brief moments of confusion and loss where overshadowed by George’s ever-growing and confusing feelings he had whenever he was with Clay. It had been the same with Henry, at first, and that made George convince himself it was normal. They were friends. But then why would he have butterflies when Clay looked at him, why did Clay’s hands would burn his skin, and the bubbling in his chest never cease whenever he was talking to Clay. Clay made him feel like he was better than he was. Made him feel like he really was destined to be King, that there was no way that he wouldn’t get the pearl, or survive from the forest’s fog. </p><p> </p><p>	The sun had risen a few hours ago, George was lounging on a low slinging tree branch that overlooked the field, plucking the petals of a flower. One by one, staining his fingers pink when he rubbed at the petals thoughtfully. He was watching Clay talking to Anya, the black haired maiden that healed Clay. George watched as Clay sat, cleaning his sword, Anya sitting beside him. She was tall and elegant, her hand movements graceful as she talked. George knew he shouldn’t spy on them, but he couldn’t stop looking at the care-free and happy expression on Clay’s face as he looked at Anya. Her laugh tinkled in the wind. George wasn’t like her. He was short, and his figure bony. He wasn’t elegant or graceful or beautiful. Neither was he manly or handsome or brave. George didn’t laugh like that, or ever say anything to make people look so happy. </p><p>	George looked away, he didn’t know why he was comparing himself to Anya. Maybe it was his desperation to justify himself, to prove that he wasn’t completely hopeless. He wanted validation but a field full of young maidens was not the place. He would become king one day, and that title alone will get him a queen someday. He wouldn’t have to worry about impressing anyone with his face or his body, even if the idea of impressing and marrying a women to be his queen gave him a bad taste in his mouth. George didn’t have to worry about that now. </p><p>	Clay was walking towards him. Anya was nowhere in sight, but George couldn’t care less. He looked away from Clay and continued to pick at the flower. </p><p>	“Good morning,” Clay tapped George’s leg that hung over the side. “What’s got you all moody?” George ignored him, and continued plucking at the flower. He was very aware that Clay was staring at him. George made himself look back.</p><p>	“What?” George said, the word coming out all wrong and ugly.</p><p>	“What’s wrong?” He tapped George’s foot again, his voice sounding too concerned.</p><p>	“Nothing,” he started meanly, “Go back to your maidens. There’s a group of them giggling over there, waiting for you to join them.” Clay looked hurt, but it didn’t satisfy George as well as it should have.</p><p>	“George. I was being nice, I was learning about them. When is the next time you’ll come across a field like this.”</p><p>	“Oh, being nice. I didn’t know bowing down and worshipping was being nice. Next thing you know, you’d want to stay here.”</p><p>	“What the hell.” Clay said, but he didn’t sound mad and that made George frustrated. Couldn’t he understand, those maidens were like sirens. They used their beauty against men with weak minds. </p><p>	“Don’t bother with me. Anya might be waiting for you in her tent.” Clay’s hand wrapped around George’s ankle, tugging gently.</p><p>	“Come down, George. Something’s obviously bothering you.” George annoyingly swung his foot away, making Clay’s hand drop.</p><p>	“Why did you come over, they’re obviously much more interesting than me—“ Clay sighed and before George could comprehend what was happening, Clay had grabbed both of his legs and yanked. George slipped off the branch, Clay catching him easily as George landed in front of him. Clay didn’t remove his hands from George’s waist, holding him in place.</p><p>	“I’d always rather spend time with you. Believe me, I find you a lot more interesting.” Clay said gently. George couldn’t think. They were standing too close, and George’s heart was hammering in anticipation. </p><p>	“You idiot, I could have hurt myself.” George said annoyingly. He tried to push Clay back, he couldn’t concentrate with the blood rushing in his ears, but Clay didn’t move an inch. </p><p>	“What’s really bothering you, George?” Clay said, he was smiling knowingly. </p><p>	“For Lord’s sake—“ George started, ready to give a lecture about Clay’s distraction towards women. As long as his own feelings and issues didn’t come up, he was ready to blame it all on Clay. Clay lifted one hand and placed it gently on George’s cheek. George almost jerked back, his words stuck in his throat.</p><p>	“Is it this?” Clay said, low. He leaned forward, pulling George in, with the other hand on his lower back. Clay’s hands burned and as his lips touched George’s, he suddenly realized everything. Why he wanted Clay’s approval, why he was jealous of Anya and the Rusalka. Why the butterflies didn’t leave his stomach. He wanted something he didn’t know he was allowed to have. It was crushing.</p><p>	Clay moved against him and George felt overwhelmed. It felt amazing. To be this close. To have this. George kissed back, turning his annoyance into something else. His hands were clenched, the flower pitifully crushed, and his eyes squeezed shut. He felt Clay’s hand fall to his neck, holding him closer. George just kissed back. It was wonderful.</p><p> </p><p>	Everything was slowly catching up. Everything that was wrong with this situation and George jerked back. There was a war in his head, to lean back into Clay or to shove him away and lock anything he wanted that wasn’t friends with Clay away into the corner of his brain.</p><p>	“I—I can’t do this” George said, pushing Clay away to a safe distance. Clay was staring at him with red lips, and golden hair, and bright green eyes and George was confusing himself.</p><p>	“I’m sorry—“ Clay started but George shook his head. </p><p>	“It’s not your fault.” He took a deep breath and said slowly, “You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to.” Those words made Clay relax visibly.</p><p>	“Then what’s wrong?” Everything, thought George.</p><p>	“I’m a prince, you’re a Bogatyr. That’s all this can be.” George said painfully. He didn’t want to be saying any of this, but he had to.</p><p>	“Is it because of my status?”</p><p>	“No. I’ll be returning as a King. I will have my duty to the people and you will have yours as a royal Bogatyr.”</p><p>	“How is that stopping you from caring for someone in this way?” George had to look away from Clay, to think clearly.</p><p>	“You’re a man, Clay. They won’t understand”</p><p>	“They don’t have to. Your personal relationships don’t interfere with your people.” George wanted to believe that, he really did, and Clay spoke with such confidence it was hard to not believe everything he said. Yet he still forced it out, staring at the grass between them.</p><p>	“We have a quest to finish. I can’t think anything past that.” Clay was staring at him. George could feel Clay’s eyes on him.</p><p>	“Is that what you want?”</p><p>	“I don't think I have a choice to decide what I want”</p><p>	“Everyone always does.” Surprising himself, George could feel tears in his eyes. Not wanting Clay to see him this weak, this flustered and confused, he turned away. </p><p>	“I never do. My whole life, I never got to choose. I was cursed, I was kept hidden and away for other’s safety, I was forced to give up my friends, I was sent to die on a quest with only a small chance of returning. It doesn’t end.”</p><p>	“Then decide for yourself for once.” Clay said loudly. “You have a chance to do something you want for yourself. Let yourself have this. It’s not causing harm to anyone.” George laughed sadly.</p><p>	“Caring for you will only harm you more.”</p><p>	“And I told you, I don’t mind.” That struck a chord.</p><p>	“I mind! You think I want to watch as you wither away just because I have no self control?” Clay didn’t say anything, but his eyes were saying everything. George couldn't bare to watch, wanting nothing more than to kiss Clay again, now that he knew that he could. “I’m sorry” George choked out and started to walk away. As if that mess would stay behind him. Instead it was following him.</p><p>	Everything was coming on too fast and he didn’t know what to do. Trying to separate his emotions and rational decision making was becoming too hard. It was making him to stupid things. Like acting on his feelings. Feelings he shouldn’t even be having. But he wanted it. Wanted it more than he could ever imagine. He thought he’d never find someone he’d care more about than Henry. But Henry was nothing next to Clay. He’s never felt more alive than when he was with Clay. If there was a way to be closer to him. To have him to himself, he would take it. </p><p>	But Clay was a man, he was a Bogatyr. No one would understand, would allow a King to do something so ridiculous, so scandalous. </p><p>	George pressed his fingers to his lips and smiled faintly. He couldn’t help it. The butterflies had erupted and his chest was buzzing. He felt giddy. Clay had kissed him. If this was supposedly so wrong, why had it felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>	George didn’t have much time to think about it because something had caught his attention as he walked back to the tent he and Clay had been sharing. It was a familiar figure. Very familiar but George couldn’t get a name to surface. It was a man, surrounded by maidens, as he stood proudly explaining something. His chest was puffed and his arms waving around. George froze, the man had their kingdom’s symbol on his shirt. It was his brother, it had to be. George sprinted towards him. </p><p>	“Paul?” Paul looked up at him, the smile slipping of his face, “What are you doing here?”</p><p>	“What does it look like. Having a nice break with these wonderful ladies.” Paul pinched one of the girl’s cheeks and they all giggled. George tried not to pull a disgusted face as Paul turned to look at him. “Didn’t expect you to last this long, to tell you to the truth.”</p><p>	“I didn’t expect you to be smart enough to pull through either.” George said, with his chin in the air. </p><p>	“Oh yeah? I had a nice chat with a Likho, he’s got it all figured out for me. I can stay here and relax all I want as he does all the work for me.” George watched his brother stupidly.</p><p>	“A Likho. Idiot, they’re written in the books as misfortune and evil fate. You cannot be putting this much trust in those things.” George didn’t know why he was even telling his brother this. If he wanted to make such a fool of himself and his quest, so much better for George.</p><p>	“I made a deal with him. He won’t betray me” </p><p>	“Whatever,” George rolled his eyes at his brother’s ignorance. “When did you get here?”</p><p>	“I’ve been here for almost a month already.” George was stunned. A month. </p><p>	“I haven’t seen you around.”</p><p>	“That’s a shame. I’ve been seeing you. Wasting precious time skipping around the flowers and making heart eyes at a certain—“</p><p>	“Be quiet.” George snarled. He felt like a bucket of cold water fell over his head. A month. If Paul had been here a month and had seen them upon arrival, that meant George and Clay had been here for even longer. They had been sitting around without a single thought about the quest. George was enraged, they had wasted so much they could have been covering ground, on stupid feelings and selfish thoughts. George turned to one of the smaller maidens. </p><p>	“Could you please inform Clay and Nick that I am in my tent and would like to speak with them.” George gritted with his teeth before turning to his brother, “Goodbye.” As he walked away, Paul called out.</p><p>	“Good luck, twig. Don’t get too carried away with that little f—“ Not wanting to hear what his brother said, he did the only thing he could think to do, he plugged his ears and picked up his pace. It was childish, but he didn’t want to taint a memory with his brother’s greasy words. </p><p>	They needed to get out of this disguised paradise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Hard Times Ahead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ahhh sorry this took a little longer to post</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as Clay walked through the door, George didn’t give either of them time to think about the incident earlier.</p><p>	“Pack your things, we’re leaving.” George said and Nick started protesting.</p><p>	“What, why? We only just got here.” George stepped closer, trying to keep his growing anger in check.</p><p>	“I just talked to my brother. We’ve been here for around 3 months. Half the year is already gone and we don’t even know where the dragon lives.” </p><p>	“Oh” Nick said. Clay stepped forward.</p><p>	“Your brother?” George didn’t quite look at him.</p><p>	“Yes. My brother. He’s been here for a while too. Something in this place is making us forget about the quest. If we don’t leave now, we’ll never remember to leave in time to finish. We’re already severely behind schedule.” </p><p>	“Alright,”Clay said, already looking around their tent. “We’ll get moving. We’ll pack and by dawn we head out.”</p><p>	“No, we head out now.”</p><p>	“George, there’s no point in heading out midday. We’ll be doing the bulk of our walking at night.”</p><p>	“I don’t care. There’s three of us, we can manage.” George said. His anger was still at his throat, refusing to back down. He really wanted to yell at someone. Clay reached out to maybe put a hand on George shoulder, but dropped it halfway. George ignored it.</p><p>	“Alright, George. If we’re done packing before sunset, we can head out today.” George ignored Nick’s annoyed grunt and mumbling under his breath, as he looked up at Clay. It was hard not to stare at him. Now that he knew why.</p><p>	“Thank you.” He quickly turned away, he didn’t want to resurface anything, and began to pack his things. They were all over the place, it was painfully obvious that they had been here for longer than necessary. How had he not noticed. </p><p>	Because for once in your life you were feeling at peace and happy, George thought, you idiot. He could never allow this again.</p><p>	It took them almost two hours to gather all of their things, strewn across the different tents in the field. It took them another hour looking and catching that fairy again. She might bring them luck in the weirdest way, but it was still luck. George noticed she looked a lot healthier. It was nearing evening when they got ready to head out.</p><p> </p><p>	“Leaving so soon, dears?” Anya had said, putting a hand on Clays shoulder. George glared at it as if the stare alone might make her take it off. He tried to ignore that Clay didn’t shrug it off but let it lay there gently. </p><p>	“We are extremely grateful for your hospitality and warm welcome, but we must continue.” Clay said </p><p>	“Will you be returning?” George had to bite his lip to keep the words from spilling out. </p><p>	“Of course, my lady.” And with that Clay stepped away, letting Anya’s hand fall. They turned back into the thicket of trees from where they came, those many months ago. George took out String.</p><p>	“Koshei.” He said clearly and dropped the ball. It whirled around for a bit before suddenly zooming out ahead of them, leaving a trail of string behind it. </p><p>	“Well, march on, I guess.” Nick said, laughing quietly. George was in no mood to laugh back, so Nick’s laugh echoed away and the bear moved forward to lead the group. Clay went next but just before he stepped through the trees, George reached out to stop him. He stared as his hand held Clay’s arm, exactly where Anya had. Except George’s hand was not soft and elegant, it was small and bony and pale. </p><p>	“George?” Clay asked and George jerked his hand away.</p><p>	“I’m sorry.” George didn’t know what he was apologizing for, the fact that he had feelings that he couldn’t act on, or that the situation was the way it was, but he wanted Clay to know that he was sorry, because he couldn’t help feeling like he had ruined what could have been a good thing. Clay must have understood because he smiled softly and lifted a hand to brush back George’s hair, that had grown long and now constantly fell into his eyes.</p><p>	“That’s alright. I’ll stick around incase the damoiseau is ever in distress again.” Clay looked like he wanted to say more but instead he laughed and winked as George lightly hit him on the chest.</p><p>	“I’ve saved you plenty of times too, you know.”</p><p>	“Of course, you hero.” With that Clay turned to follow Nick. George joined him.</p><p> </p><p>	George was surprised to notice that it was warm. When they had left the forest it was early spring and it had still been cold. Now the cold wind was replaced with a warm breeze, there were flowers growing everywhere, and the greenery grew even thicker. The forest was alive and bigger than before.</p><p>	George had also noticed the sudden weight in his chest. Whatever was lifting it in the field was gone and George was forced to bear the full weight of the curse. It was suffocating and almost unbearable. Maybe it had always been like this and he had grown numb from the pain after carrying it all his life. </p><p>	It was a fairly quiet day, or whatever was left of it. The three of them trudged through the tall greenery, following the string. After a few miles of walking, Nick began to sing. They were old folk tunes he heard his nannies sing to him when he was young, so George found them somewhat comforting and didn’t object to it. As soon as it got dark, Nick was quickly able to find them an empty cave and they rested for the night.</p><p>	“Who knew a bear would be so useful to us.” Clay said lightheartedly. Nick just playfully growled and tackled him. George had made a fire, as Clay had taught him, and sat before it. They no longer needed the warmth from it but instead laid out some meat to cook. He took out the fairy and set it out beside him. Since she couldn’t leave the jar, the least he could do was provide her with a view. </p><p>	Clay and Nick joined him moments later to eat. Clay sat beside him and with every brush of their knees, George had to will himself not to react. It was ridiculous, he thought, he told Clay that he couldn’t do it. It was supposed to repress his feelings not make themselves known every turn. </p><p>	It’s better this way, George thought mercilessly, the less you care for him means the less your curse will effect him. It’s the only way.</p><p>	Yet George could not help watch Clay silently as they lay that night. They awoke the next morning with their finger tips touching, but neither of them said a word. </p><p>	The next few days continued in the same fashion. George tried to focus on the quest. As they continue to walk, he kept trying to recall any training he ever got that might be useful when they encounter Koshei. But it was hard concentrating when Clay walked so close behind him or when he practiced with the sword, lit by the light of the fire. When Clay whistled along to Nick’s singing or when he laughed. Loud and unrestrained. George had never wanted to be closer to someone so bad, yet the timing had never been worse. He almost wished they had not kissed and George would have been left oblivious and less aware of his attraction. </p><p>	George also had a hard time concentrating when he kept hearing the whispers of the fog all around him. He no longer had any dreams but it almost felt like the fog left his dreams and now lived in his mind. Whispering to him, like a demon sitting at his shoulder.</p><p>	“Let it goooo” It hissed in his ear, “Releassssseeee the cursssssse. I know you want toooo.” George sometimes had to walk away from Nick and Clay, to escape the noise stacking up one after another. Clay would look back occasionally to check on him but George only shook his head in dismissal. No need to worry them. Sometimes he would catch a slither of his curse escape but he always clenched his chest as soon as he noticed, as if to close the invisible doors. Not yet. He needed more time. </p><p>	“Penny for your thoughts?” Clay said one day, bumping George’s shoulder. He didn’t notice Clay come up.</p><p>	“Nothing interesting. Just the quest, wonder if we’re close.” He said, forcing the hissing voice to echo away.</p><p>	“To Koshei? No way to know, is there?”</p><p>	“No I guess not.” They would just have to trust String and hope it leads them the right way.</p><p>	“Here” Clay said, interrupting his thoughts once more. He was holding a handful of blackberries.</p><p>	“Blackberries!” George said excitedly, holding out his palms. “When did you gather them?"</p><p>	“Just now, while your highness was busy thinking.” He grinned and George ate the blackberries gratefully. They were sweet, the ones he ate in the castle were always sour.  </p><p>	“Thank you.”</p><p>	“You are very welcome.” Clay bowed lowly, as you would to a king, making George laugh. They fell into comfortable silence. Their armor clinked as they bumped shoulders, they were walking so close. If Nick noticed the sudden silence, he did not comment. He would often walk ahead of them, singing something loudly, as if to make it clear he was giving them space. </p><p>	“Are you scared?” Clay asked suddenly</p><p>	“Of what?”</p><p>	“Meeting Koshei?”</p><p>	“No” George surprised himself when he realized he wasn’t lying, not fully.</p><p>	“He can’t hurt us. You have the curse to protect yourself and we know the secret to his death. He has nothing against us.”</p><p>	“He could hurt you.” George said. He knew he could use his curse to protect Clay as he had done with the wizard but he wasn’t sure at what length this protection would stretch. Would it work against someone as powerful as Koshei?</p><p>	“I am a descendant of the Glowing Bogatyr, don’t worry about me. If anything, I have the need to revenge for my ancestors.” Clay tilted his chin up in pride, “We also have a magician on our side,” and George watched as Clay walked ahead to catch up to Nick. George knew Clay could even fight the dragon without breaking a sweat but he would have the power of his curse ready, incase he needed it. </p><p> </p><p>	It was nearing dark and George knew that they would be stopping soon, so he started to keep an eye out for any caves or hidden thickets near the path. The rustles in the bushes and the snapping of branches no longer scared George. Every time anything so much as peeked out to look at them, they fell to the ground under Clay’s sword. George still had a hand on his sheath, 	he needed the practice anyway, but it was silent tonight. Almost too silent, George could almost hear their own breaths. Nick and Clay seemed to not have noticed, discussing something in loud voices, quiet a bit ahead of George. George’s ears strained as he tried to hear anything to show that the forest was alive; leaves brushing in the breeze, birds chirping, the footsteps of animals, anything. Instead he was met with dull silence. As if the forest was holding its breathe. A calm before a storm. Yet there was nothing there so they eventually found a clearing and set up their camp.</p><p>	“Let’s not make a fire.” Clay said, seriously, “Something doesn’t feel right, we should keep low.”</p><p>	“You’re right” Nick said, nose in the air, “Smells of magic, different from the forest. Something foul.” George couldn’t smell anything but the thought that Nick, a magician, felt nervous was making George uneasy. Nick took the first watch, seeing as he could sense things better but George couldn’t fall asleep. He could hear Clay’s slow, steady breathing and wondered how he was able to sleep so easily, when the silence pressed on George’s ears. It was driving him crazy, and it made the presence of his curse all more apparent. </p><p>	It was further into the night, George still wide awake, when he heard the hissing. Except it sounded like it was coming from outside the cave, instead of inside his head. Carefully, George stood up and looked over at Nick. He had fallen asleep on duty again, and for the first time, George was glad. He crouched closer to the entrance of the cave</p><p>	“That’ssssss right. Come out to usssssss” George shivered but didn’t stop. He continued to come closer. The voice grew louder, and he realized there was more than just one. Several voices began to whisper together. He couldn’t make out what they were saying but they sounded eager, excited. George reached the edge of the entrance and peaked out. There was nothing. He moved out little by little till he caught sight of two tall figures, surrounded by five smaller creates that crawled on all fours. They were the ones that were whispering. Either way, he had to wake up Clay and Nick quickly. He couldn’t possibly take all for them on his own. He probably couldn’t even take one. But just as he turned to run back into the cave, he felt something wrap around him and push him back, out into the open. It was the fog. George felt nausea rise and a headache begin to press into his forehead. The fog unwrapped itself from him</p><p>	“Welcome onccccccccce more” George could hear a grin, despite the fog not having a face. It swirled around him and George had to fight down the sudden sickness. He knew he should yell for help, but his voice suddenly felt weak. George heard the other creatures sniggering and turned to look at them. Dreadfully, he realized that the two tall creatures were Likhos. They looked human in anatomy, but their bodies were deformed, as if their bodies were covered in rotten flesh. They had a blue tint to them but most of them were covered in black armor. They stood grinning at George. The other five were psotniks. They weren’t intimidating in nature, but were known to be extremely good at stealing and overall annoying. One came up to him and flicked his forehead. When George flinched, it ran away cackling.</p><p>	“Leave the boy aloneeeeeee” The fog whispered, surrounding him once more.</p><p>	“What do you need?” George said, trying to sound as calm as possible.</p><p>	“We have come to collect” </p><p>	“If you mean my curse, I’m not giving it up until I am forced.”</p><p>	“Well” The fog wrapped tighter and tighter around George, like a snake. “We are willing to ussssssse forccccccccce.”</p><p>	“Why not wait till the forest gets it itself.”</p><p>	“We know your trickssssss. You plan to sssssteal the pearl and keep the curse. It isssss unatural. You are not meant to hold it. You are just a hosssssst. It was fate for you to come here to releassssse it.”</p><p>	“I don’t have to listen to fate if I can avoid it.”</p><p>	“When will men learn that you can never avoid fate. In the end, it will alwaysssssss end the way it wantsssss it to.”</p><p>	“Wrong” George said defiantly, even though he knew nothing of these types of thing. All he knew is that his current plan would work. Fate can fuck itself if it thinks it can interfere. George felt the fog brush his face and whisper closely in his ear.</p><p>	“You will lose everything you have”</p><p>	“I seem to be losing everything either way, so I might was well try it my way.”</p><p>	“You are weak. The curse grows and the forest wants it.”</p><p>	“The forest will have to chose someone else’s curse.”</p><p>	“There is no other curse like yours. No curse can effect a soul like yours.”</p><p>	“Too bad.” George said, but he no longer sounded strong. His voice quivered. He thought of Clay, who’s soul was slowly being destroyed by George’s own curse. If it hadn’t been for the Pearl, George would think it’s almost better to give up the curse. For everyones sake. </p><p>	“Your mind issssssssss weak. You are like ussssssss more than you think. You sssssssstray further from the humansssssss. Think. You will become a part of the foressssssst. You will feel itssssss power. You will become part of that power.”</p><p>	“No. Stop it. I’m a Prince of a Kingdom built by humans. My father is human.”	“But your mother” The fog grinned.</p><p>	“No.” George was pleading now. He was shaking his head as if to get the fog’s thoughts out of his own head. He didn’t want to think about his mother as a creature from Mirage. He didn’t want to think about how he had felt in the field, a part of them. Understood by the forest better than he ever had among humans. It didn’t mean anything. The fog hissed, it knew his resolve was breaking, but clearly not fast enough. It turned towards the Likhos.</p><p>	“Take the boy back. Keep him alive, but make sssssssssure he will not run away. I do not know how much of hisssssss cursssssse he can usssssse yet.” It took George a moment to understand what the fog was saying but as soon as he did, he began to struggle. He hadn’t noticed, but the fog now had a tight grip on him, wound up around him. </p><p>	“You can’t. I can use my curse. I’ll use it against you if I have to.”</p><p>	“Fool. That isssssssss exactly what we want.”</p><p>	“Clay! Clay!” George yelled out, realizing that they meant to take him away from here, to who knows where. The cold hand of a Likho quickly covered his mouth and George tried not to sob in desperation. They couldn’t get separated. They didn’t have time for this, they were so close. </p><p>	“Silenccccccccccce.” There were tears running down his face. This couldn’t be it. He was meant to get the Pearl, become King, save Clay’s soul. Clay. George stared at the cave’s entrance as the three Likhos manhandled him, tying him with rough ropes. There was movement in the dark and George’s heart leapt. Not all was lost.</p><p>	He moved his head sharply and bit the Likho’s repulsive hand. It roared, reeling back. </p><p>	“Clay!” George yelled but was soon struck across the face.</p><p>	“Why you little—“ The Likho’s said, voice gravely and almost indistinguishable. George kept yelling, ignoring the sting.</p><p>	Wake up idiot, George thought. He looked up at the cave and almost sobbed in relief. There stood Clay, the Rusakla’s sword in one hand and a spear in the other. Nick was standing tall behind him, growling. George felt the fear leave his body. Clay would save him. He always found a way to.</p><p>	“Let him go, evil spirit.” George heard Clay call out.</p><p>	“Kill those two” The fog hissed at the Likhos, “I will take the boy.” George felt a sudden squeeze and the air left him. He couldn’t breathe, the fog surrounded him everywhere, like smoke. He couldn’t see, couldn’t yell, couldn’t fight back. He was useless and limp, watching as the world before him disappeared. He hoped the people saving him knew what they were doing. He couldn’t remember their names anymore. The silence surrounding him was pressing into his ears and numbing everything. Faintly, he heard someone call out his name. It sounded broken, desperate. George hoped whoever it was was alright. It was dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Fog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George awoke to darkness. He felt groggy and confused. He had dreamt of being back at the castle, watching his brothers sword fight from a distance. He had always felt envious, watching them fight like real men, while he stayed behind with Lord Slon to study, but in his dream he felt strangely at peace, as if his brother’s strength no longer made him feel small. It was a strange elated feeling. He was still feeling it when he opened his eyes. Instead of the bright sky from his dreams, darkness enveloped him. He could somewhat see the outlines of large boulders of rocks and long hanging shards. They must be in a cave, a very large underground cave and not the narrow ones he had stayed at during his quest. </p><p>	His quest! He sat up quickly, banging his head on something hard. Hissing with pain, George looked around. There were bars all around him, and he sat in a space just big enough to hold him. He was in a cage. Anger rose up because in all his years alive, he had never been so humiliated. Who did they think they were, shoving him into a box and expecting him to cooperate. </p><p>	He rubbed the spot on his head that he banged against the cage, and thought. He needed to get out unnoticed, before anyone came to check up on him, and get back to Clay and Nick. He had no idea how he was going to do that and didn't matter anyways because, as if sensing him awake, the familiar darkness of the the fog returned. George hated that he flinched away. </p><p>	“Welcome back” It hissed</p><p>	“Let me out” </p><p>	“Not sssssso fassssst.”</p><p>	“You’re wasting your time. There is nothing you can do that will make me want to give anything to you.”</p><p>	“We ssssssshall ssssssee about that.” George watched the fog, hearing the grin in it’s voice, and realized how badly he wanted to hurt it.</p><p>	“Even if my curse will kill me, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never get a drop of it.”</p><p>	“You fool, I am part of the foresssssssst, jussssst like the ressssst of the creaturesssss living here. Your cursssssse is unconsciousssssly giving itself to ussssss.” The fog stopped swirling, growing denser right in front of George. “I’m ssssssure you noticed, the weaknesssssss, the sluggishnessssssss. You’re human hossst iss becoming weak, it won’t lasssssssst much longer.”</p><p>	“Stop talking to me as if I’m not human. I am. There has been centuries of recorded curses among humans, I am no different.”</p><p>	“Yet not all are able to bind to the fortessssst so well. You belong wth usssssssss. Imagine the power we will have with your curssssse, the power you will give usssssss.”</p><p>	“You’re crazy. There will be no power, as soon as I get the Pearl and become King, this place will be under my rule. As a human, you will be bowing down to me.” The fog hissed angrily, suddenly appearing right in front of his face. George could feel the coldness coming from it, and repressed a shiver.</p><p>	“You may have a powerful cursssssse but you forget yoursssself. You are weak, do not underesssstimate the foressssst. It will take you down eassssily.” Bringing forth any bravery  George ever thought he had, he sneered at the dense fog before him.</p><p>	“Then why hasn’t it?” A sharp dull pain and George felt the world go dark once more.</p><p> </p><p>	The fog didn’t return.</p><p> </p><p>	George didn’t know how long he’s been in the cage but it felt too long. He didn’t feel awake yet he was too tired to be sleeping. His vision was swimming, as if he was dreaming, but it seemed to hurt him in reality. George felt as if the fog was swirling around him constantly, making him shiver and curl into himself further. There was a constant, nonstop, pull at his chest and he used any energy he had left to keep the curse from slipping out. He needed it. He needed this little bit of the curse to protect himself, to protect Clay. He constantly repeated that in his head, trying to work past the constant hissing in his ears. As George lay on the cold metal he tried to remember where he was before this cage. He vaguely recalled the quest.  It felt so long ago.</p><p>	He remembered Clay. It was a soft and cozy memory, like lying in a field of flowers. If only he hadn’t tried to be selfless and reject Clay, who knew if George was ever going to experience that kind of love again. George felt his head spin as another wave of pain enveloped him. His brain went numb.</p><p> </p><p>	He regained himself again. He no longer knew what was happening. Why he was here, what was wanted from him. He just kept repeating an image in his head. A field. Something about healing. It felt like the only thing keeping him from letting go of the whatever he was protecting inside of him. He knew that if he let it go, the field of flowers would disappear with it. So he held on tighter, his mind fogging and muscles growing tired. </p><p> </p><p>	He just wanted it to stop. He couldn’t tell if he was awake or dreaming. Could it hurt to just let it go. The constant pulling was getting too much, and George’s body was not going to last much longer. The hissing in his ear was always there, saying the same things. Let it gooooo. Give it to usssss. Submit to your fate. They started to mix into his own thoughts, he started to feel like he was saying those things to himself. Like he was starting to think them. </p><p> </p><p>	He felt his chest relax, it felt like finally breathing, and the pull at his chest glided smoothly. There was no fight left in George, he forgot why he was even resisting if giving in was so much less painful. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>	He knew he was dreaming because he hadn’t felt this at peace in a long time. It was bright and George’s eyes squinted as he looked passed the tall grass in which he stood in and stared into the eyes of a dragon. A golden dragon.</p><p>	“Welcome, little one.” It growled, smoke huffing out of it’s nostrils as it’s scales shimmered and it’s tail moved from side to side.</p><p>	“The golden dragon” George breathed out</p><p>	“Yes. The mother to the forest, to Mirage, to magic. I have come to see who was causing such disruption to my land.”</p><p>	“It wasn’t on purpose. My curse—“</p><p>	“Has grown too big for you. Fate has called for it’s return and you will soon have to give it up.” George felt himself shaking, standing small before the thing he was meant to fight.</p><p>	“I can’t let it go.”</p><p>	“Hmmmmm, and why not?”</p><p>	“I need it. It’s keeping me alive”<br/>
“Yet killing everyone around you.” George’s felt his face twist as tears threaten to fall. Ever since he left his castle he felt like he was playing a long game of chess. And he was losing. No matter what step he took, he was forced to take two more back. No matter what ground he gained, he lost it right from under his feet. It was driving George insane. </p><p>	“Please”</p><p>	“Sorry, little one. This is meant to happen. Bad things occur when fate is side stepped. Let it take you, join the forest. Become part of us even more than you are now.” There was fire slipping out between the dragon’s teeth and George couldn’t stop shaking. </p><p>	It’s only a dream, he kept reminding himself. </p><p>	“I— I can’t” But he was wavering. What if he did give it up. George had been miserable his whole life. He didn’t have a chance at anything. He put everyone’s life on the line with the promise of a Pearl, one that he probably wasn’t going to get. He could save Clay. If he could’t care for him in this world then maybe he could hand over the curse and finally end the suffering of Clay’s soul. It was starting to sound tempting. To finally stop worrying, to hand over the problem and float through the forest. Accepted like he never was in his human world. </p><p>	 George was having a hard time seeing past these thoughts. He nodded carefully and watched the dragons mouth open wide in what he thought was a smile.</p><p>	“Gooooooood. I knew you would understand, in the end.” </p><p>	“But—“ But baba Yaga, he briefly thought. He couldn’t remember why she was important, but he felt like she was. Something about his curse.</p><p>	“Reach in, hand it over, and never worry about the pain again.” George silently, watching the dragon, put a hand on his own chest. He pushed, and pushed and pushed. Feeling the curse drop into his hand, feeling strangely empty, he numbly reached his hand out. The dragon moved closer and he felt the curse slipping from between his fingers. </p><p>	Suddenly, the familiar dizziness overcame him. He was falling backward, vision tunneling and the angry roar of the dragon echoing in his dreams. He pressed the curse back into his chest as he fell from his dream.</p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Someone was violently shaking him. George felt light, as if he was floating. </p><p>	“George, wake up. Fuck, please tell me you’re still alive.” The voice said. It was too loud, ringing in his ears. George forced his eyes open and, if he had any energy left, he would have screamed as he came face to face with a bear.	</p><p>	“Nick?” George said quietly, taking a moment to remember.</p><p>	“Yes, thank the Lords. We’re here to get you out of here” Nick said, already looking around the cage, as if to find a way to get it open.</p><p>	“…we?” George said, trying to get the fogginess out of his head. </p><p>	“Yeah” Nick stopped what he was doing to look at George carefully. “Clay’s with me. He’s dealing with the Likho’s. We’ve been looking for you for weeks.”</p><p>	Weeks, George thought sadly. All this pain for weeks, and for nothing. He was still right where he started, maybe even weaker than before. </p><p>	“Look, I’m going to get you out of here before that creepy fog gets back and take you back to our hideout. You look terrible, no offense, but I can’t do any magic on you now. Anything might catch drift of it and find out I’m hear.” George was listening to Nick rant and honestly didn’t understand a words he said. He was just relieved to hear another voice, a familiar voice, speaking kindly to him. Expecting nothing.</p><p>	 Nick kept talking as he examined the cage, rattled it, pulled at the bars, picked at the lock and George just watched, trying to regain some strength.</p><p>	“You listening, George?”</p><p>	“huh?”</p><p>	“I said I’ll be right back to get you out. You hold on tight and don’t let the creepy fog do anything else alright? Stay. Awake.” George nodded dumbly and just as Nick left, George realized what happened. He sat up frantically.</p><p>	“Nick?!” He hissed, “don’t leave me here, you idiot.” Growling in frustration, he looked around, hoping the fog wasn’t lurking around any corners. He needed to get out. He hadn’t thought of escaping since for a long time, since he first came here. But seeing Nick, hearing that Clay was ok, gave him a sudden boost of motivation. He didn’t want to die lying pathetically in a cage. How humiliating. </p><p>	George looked around, trying to shake off the throbbing headache, and for the first time since the wizard, he tested his curse. His chest felt hallow, emptier than usual. Maybe the fog did manage to take some of it. Or the dragon, George shivered at the thought. A little more wouldn’t hurt. George stared at the iron bars of the cage and began to push from within his chest. He pushed and pushed, all while focusing on the iron bars. Almost the same as he had with those roots. </p><p>	George felt his eyes watering and his chest shaking with exertion before he finally noticed the bards slightly bending outward. He pushed harder and slowly, the bars moved out of the way. Once George was certain he was going to fit through the hole he created he stopped pushing, clamping it shut. He felt the slivers of his curse escaping, but there was still enough there to make it to the Pearl. </p><p>	It took him all his energy to stand. He hadn’t realized how much weaker he had become until he almost tipped on his side as his vision blurred and his head dizzy. That must also be the result of lack of food and water. Despite all the pain, he stepped through the cage. Nothing happened, nobody noticed that he was leaving. George looked around to see if there were any Likho’s standing guard but it was suspiciously empty. Nothing but dark red rock of the caves gazing back at him. Not looking back, George began to walk as fast as his weak legs could carry him in the direction that he saw Nick leave. Everything looked the same around him, it was hard to get his bearings. </p><p>	After a minute or two of walking, he stopped. He wasn’t sure where he was going, and he was going to get lost or walk past where Nick was. And he couldn’t let them be separated again.</p><p>	“George, how the hell did you get out?!” George heard Nick’s growling voice and turned his head to see him running towards him, and enveloping him in a crushing hug as soon as he reached George. “You have no idea what the past 6 weeks have been like. We thought you finally cracked and the quest was over.” George didn’t know why but he was crying. It couldn’t have been that long. But his sense of time wasn’t exactly the clearest at the moment so he just nodded into Nick’s shoulder before pulling away. </p><p>	“Where’s Clay” George’s mouth felt dry as he said Clay’s name. “We need to regroup and get moving.” Nick looked him up and down, George must look like filth, and Nick opened his mouth to say something before stopping himself. But George wasn’t going to listen anyway because just past Nicks shoulder, further away, stood Clay. He had his sword out, covered in blood, and his helmet on his head, covering his face. But George didn’t need to see his face to recognize Clay. George felt his heart leap. He wasn’t going to let that go, ever. If he learned anything about almost dying alone in that god forsaken cage, its that he could allow himself to be selfish. They were all going to die anyways, why couldn’t he at least be happy. </p><p>	Nick patted his shoulder with a giant paw.</p><p>	“Go, you idiot.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The show must go on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George ran, as fast as his exhausted, dehydrated body would let him. Clay had thrown his sword and helmet to the side and smiled wide. George felt his heart beat fast as he neared and as soon as he reached Clay, he threw himself at him. Clay let out a noise of surprise but wrapped his arms around George tightly, letting his head fall onto George’s shoulder. George’s arms were wrapped around Clay’s shoulder, shaking with how hard he was gripping. He was going to start crying, he knew he was, George could already feel the tears escaping his eyes.</p><p>	“You scared me so bad, George. You looked so empty. Lords, I thought we would never see you again.” George couldn’t take it. He took Clay’s face in his hands, one look at Clay’s open face and kissed him. He wanted to be selfish, he was going to let himself be, just this once. </p><p>	If Clay was shocked or hesitant, he didn’t show it. He only relaxed against George, pulling him even closer and kissing him back. For a moment, George forgot about the pain from the past few weeks. The torture, the fear, the loneliness. All he could think about was Clay. George had his eyes shut tightly, and he could taste his own tears. He hated that he was crying, Clay must have tasted them too because he pulled back after a few moments and, grinning widely, he began to wipe George’s fresh tears away.</p><p>	“Clay—“	

“Shhh. Don’t ruin it, If you don’t want to kiss me again, tell me later.” George just held onto Clay tighter.</p><p>	“I do.” If Clay could smile any wider, he did just then. His hand was resting on George’s cheek, his thumb tracing his cheekbone. His eyes skimmed George, a hint of sadness hiding behind them. </p><p>	“Well, I’m a Bogatyr, it's my duty to stick around for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>	“Alright lover boys,” Nick said loudly, coming up behind them. “Lets get going. I’m not interested in hovering near this place for too long, who knows what else might come out the corners.” 	</p><p>	George finally stepped away, coming back to himself. He was suddenly embarrassed at the way he threw himself at Clay. The George back at the castle would never have even hugged anyone, other than Henry and his own mother. He could feel himself going red, he felt like a fool.</p><p>	George could also feel the adrenaline leave his body and begin to sag. The weeks of pain and strain was adding up and now, free from it, George began to feel the effects of it. He felt sore, his bones empty, his chest tight. Any place he touched was bruised and tender. He probably looked like a mess. George pitifully brought his hands to his hair and attempted to smooth down the matted hair. </p><p>	George saw Clay smile again.</p><p>	“Lets get back. We found an old tower and chained the Domovoy so we’re free to occupy it while you rest. Its not too far from here.”</p><p>	“How did you find me?” George was now aware how gravely and out of breath his voice sounded.</p><p>	“String lead us here.” Clay said, already taking George by the shoulders and turning him the other direction. “I promise, we’ll explain everything when we get back to the tower and you get your rest.” George nodded, too tired to fight for answers, and they began to walk. But it was soon apparent that George wasn’t going to get very far. The adrenaline that helped him escape and run to Clay and Nick was gone, leaving him weak. He began to stumble over his own two feet and his knees wouldn’t stop buckling. At one point Clay was practically holding him up by the shoulders. </p><p>	“Alright, George, get on my back. We just have a few more minutes but I don’t think you’ll make it.” Nick said, already beside George and lowering his back.</p><p>	“No” George tried to say but Nick only huffed at him.</p><p>	“C’mon, up you go. I promise, once you get some food, water, and a long nap, I’ll leave you alone. But seeing that you're about as responsive as a rag doll, I insist to take you the tower myself.”</p><p>	“I’m fine.” George knew he sounded whiny but he already didn’t feel like himself, so he ignored this too. George was about to walk away from Nick’s offered back when Clay grabbed him under the arms from behind him and heaved him up. </p><p>	“C’mon George. Take the help. We’re saving precious time you need for the quest, you’ll be thanking us later.” George glared at Clay, knowing he was right.</p><p>	“I’m not a child.”</p><p>	“No, but you look like you might drop dead at any moment, so you’re going to have to conserve any energy you might possibly have till we get back.” George felt much better when the weight was lifted from his feet. He was tempted to lean forward and lay down fully on Nick’s back and relax, but held himself back. He needed to eat and drink before he fell asleep because as soon as he closed his eyes, George knew he wouldn’t be opening them for a while. </p><p> </p><p>	It didn’t take them long to reach the tower, if that was what it was called. The tower, half destroyed and the other half molded into the side of a cave wall, was barely visible. If they hadn’t stopped right in front of it, George would have walked right past it unaware. They neared the entrance and just as they reached the heavy wooden doors, a sharp and loud wail interrupted them. George jolted back in shock. </p><p>	“The Domovoy” Clay explained, not hesitating in opening the door. Still unnerved by the continuing wailing, George leaned back as Nick neared the entrance. He faintly remembered Clay saying that they had a chained Domovoy in the tower. It must have been haunting it before Nick and Clay came. The only way to live with a Domovoy is to chain it and make sure it doesn’t escape. They often cared for abandoned places, but coming near one was extremely dangerous. He wondered how they managed to capture it. George didn’t think too much on it, Nick was a magician and Clay was a monster during battle, he was sure they figured something out quick. As long as George didn’t have to look at it. Nothing brought you quicker misfortune than a Domovoy. </p><p>	They entered the tower and George was surprised to see a cozy area on the first floor. There was a kitchen, a dining table, multiple chairs, and even a few beds lined up in the corner of the room. The whole floor was covered in fur rugs, which looked soft despite it’s age. Along the wall was a stone staircase that led up to the second floor, much higher, where George assumed by the banging and howling, was where the Domovoy was trapped. George turned away. The tower was lit by torches and an oil lamp on the table. Surrounding the lamp was several plates of food. A few loaves of bread, smoked meat, and an assortment of vegetables. Normally George wouldn’t bat an eye at this meal, maybe even wrinkle his nose at it and remember living in the castle, where the servants attended to his picky eating habits but George hadn’t eaten in weeks. </p><p>	He slid off of Nick and sat at the nearest chair. Clay sat opposite of him at the table and scooted the food towards him. Nick was lying on the rug beside them. </p><p>	“Here, we left this out for you.” Clay said, he was still smiling warmly. George started to slowly eat. He was scared that if he ate as fast as he wanted, he would manage to throw it back up later. </p><p>	“How did you even find this place?”</p><p>	“Nick sensed the Domovoy so we managed to get him unaware. He’s the one that told us about where we could find you.” George stopped eating and scooted forward in his chair.</p><p>	“But how did you even know where to look for me in the first place?”</p><p>	“Like I said, we followed String. We didn’t have a clue where the fog could have taken you.” Clay began to speak and George settled back, continuing to eat. “Our best chance was to follow String and hope that that’s where you were too. String led us to a lake and disappeared under the water. We were skeptical at first, but as soon as we dived in, we entered a tunnel. There was a door there and inside, a dark room. Then we went through the portal and on the other side—“ George chocked on his bread and looked at Clay like he was crazy.</p><p>	“A portal?”</p><p>	“Yeah. Similar to the one you went through the night of the fog.”</p><p>	“I didn’t go through any portal. That’s ridiculous. Portals don’t exist, not even in a magical land.” Nick laughed and said,</p><p>	“As a magician, I guarantee you that portals are the least magical thing in this land.”</p><p>	“So what, you just found a portal at the bottom of the lake and it brought you here?” George asked, this story was getting ridiculous. Something straight out of a fairytale he would read as a kid. </p><p>	“Well, if we didn’t follow the string, it would have been impossible to find it” Clay spoke in a nonchalant sort of way, as if he was retelling his visit to the market. “But once we went through it looked almost the same as it did when the fog took you. Like we were in a mist that grew denser and denser and then we were suddenly standing in a huge red cave. We found the tower not long after that.”</p><p>	“But how did you know I was here?”</p><p>	“Well Nick sensed the magic but—“</p><p>	“So Nick can sense magic?” And George was just finding out about this? Nick shifted on the rug.</p><p>	“Well, I can sense your curse. It’s part of my magician abilities that isn’t limited by me being a bear.”</p><p>	“So you followed string because you could sense me?”</p><p>	“Well, no. I can’t exactly sense you through a portal. But once we got here, I could feel you nearby.” Nick paused. “Then we got the Domovoy to tell us exactly where the fog spirit was keeping you. We found you pretty quick—“	</p><p>        “In that cage those Likho’s put you in.” Clay said coldly, he looked almost angry when George looked up at him. His fists sat clenched at the table. </p><p>        “They paid for that.” There was a silence and Clay got up. “So we got through the Portal, we found you, got you back and now you need to rest. We can discuss our standing with the quest after you’re feeling better.” George got up as well and followed Clay. He led him to the bathroom where several things were laid out for a bath. A set of clothes, a brush, towel, a bar of soup. </p><p>	“I’ll leave you to clean up,” Clay paused and looked George up and down, “Unless you need help.” </p><p>	“No.” George said too quickly. He already felt pathetic and at a loss after all the time in the cage. He probably looked even more sickly than he normally did and George didn’t want Clay, or anyone for the matter, to see more of him than they had to. </p><p>	Clay nodded and left George to wash himself. George turned on the water for the bath and kept his hand under it until it began to warm up. It felt amazing. He quickly peeled of his clothes and threw them in the corner, he could smell the stench on himself and wanted to gag. To think he was hugging Clay, kissing him even! He cringed. Then he turned and to his horror, caught sight of himself in the mirror. George froze, his eyes darting. He was dangerously skinny, and his skin was scattered with blue and green bruises. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks sunken in. George could count his ribs but he refused to touch them. Almost as if touching them would make it more real, and not just something he was seeing in the mirror. 	</p><p>        George turned away. He got into the bath and as soon as he settled down in, he closed his eyes. He felt himself relax. George hadn’t realized how tense his muscles were until he let them rest. His oncoming headache was slowly leaving and verge sighed happily. For a moment, a brief calm moment, he could pretend he didn’t have a quest to finish or that he lost a big chunk of his curse. He didn’t have to think about his deteriorating body, or how they could all die in the next few days. He was living in the moment, surrounded by hot steam and the weight of the water. </p><p>	It must have past an hour because George was feeling the water beginning to get cold. He got out and let it drain, wrapping himself in a thick towel. He was shivering violently. There was a knock on the door.</p><p>	“George?”</p><p>	“Give me a minute” He called out, “Just getting dressed.” He quickly found the clothes, a dark linen shirt and matching pants. He put them on, avoiding the mirror, and opened the door. Clay was sitting in an armchair not far off. As soon as George walked out, Clay stood up.</p><p>	“Looking more presentable?” George laughed self consciously, the image in the mirror still burning in his eyes. </p><p>	“Just like when I first met you.” Clay said, smiling.</p><p>	“Small, whiny, sad—“</p><p>	“Princely,” Clay interrupted, laughing. It made George feel better to see Clay laugh. Made everything seem a little more normal. “Here let me show you the beds. We should probably all get some rest, actually.” </p><p>	“Don’t we need a guard?” George asked, confused. </p><p>	“Nah,” Nick called out, already curling up on the couch, “The Domovoy does that for us. He’s a little bitch, but he’s useful that way. If you ignore the wailing, that is.” George laughed weakly but he was getting tired. The bath relaxed his muscles and now he felt the full weight of exhaustion. He knew that as soon as he hit the bed, he’ll be knocked out. </p><p>	There were two beds pressed together against the wall, separated from the main room by a curtain. George crawled into one and he knew he’d never take the softness of a mattress for granted ever again. It was so different from hard metal of the cage. George opened his heavy eyes and saw Clay turn to walk away.</p><p>	“You’re not going to rest?” George asked quietly. Clay shook his head gently,</p><p>	“Not yet. I wont be able to sleep anyways.” With that, Clay closed the curtains. George didn’t think too much on it and soon fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>George didn’t dream that night. He was probably too tired to conjure a dream. He woke up several times, staying awake for a few minutes before turning to face the other way and fall sleep again. It was still dark when George woke up and couldn’t fall asleep again. He got up quietly, trying not to wake up Nick, who was still dozing on the couch. After a trip to the bathroom, George paused, something catching his eye.</p><p>	It was Clay, he was sitting in the doorway of the tower, cleaning his sword. George walked over, trying to not to react to the blood.</p><p>	“That’s from when you rescued me, right?” George asked, hoping that the blood was old and not as fresh as it looked. Clay looked up at him,</p><p>	“Hey,” he said gently, “can’t sleep either?”</p><p>	“I think I overslept.” George said and slowly came over to sit down, “So is it?”</p><p>	“No George, I was out just now.” George’s heart sunk.</p><p>	“What were you doing?”</p><p>	“Do you know, that you’re not the first human with a curse that the fog spirit has taken?”</p><p>	“What do you mean?”</p><p>	“When we came to look for you, we had a hard time trying to find your cage, and not because it was hidden well. There were hundreds of cages, all full of humans. Children, George. Most of them were dead, I assume they died as soon as the curse was out of them.” George looked away, he felt sick. The blood, the cages, the wailing he thought was just his own. He wanted to throw up.</p><p>	“Did you rescue any of them then? When you went back?”</p><p>	“I tried to? I thought I killed most of the Likho’s but they keep coming back. As if every time I kill one, it’s replaced by two more.” Clay threw his sword and the bloody rag down. He continued, washing his hands in a bowl of clean, soapy water. “Every cage I checked was either empty or they were dead, George. It was pointless.”</p><p>	“If you didn’t come when you did, I would have been one of them.” George was staring at the ground, willing his sick stomach to calm down. He hated that he felt this weak. Even when he started this quest he was stronger. It was a new low point. All the progress he had made during the quest was gone. Clay froze, before wringing his wet hands, and scooted closer to George.</p><p>	“You’re stronger than that. You stayed alive. I believe you would have gotten out, even if we hadn’t come. You did get out, you escaped.” </p><p>	Oh Clay. George thought, if only you knew the crazy betrayed thoughts that were going through my mind.</p><p>	Instead, George turned to Clay and smiled.</p><p>	“So what now, Koshei?”</p><p>	“Well, the String led us here, so he must be inside this place somewhere. Can you believe it, we’re actually going to fight him. A Bogatyr’s dream.” Clay was smiling again, and George felt like he could breathe easier.</p><p>	“I never thought I’d get this far. I though I’d die before I even got to the forest.” George laughed as he remembered his first act of stupidity, sneaking through the rouge’s wagons.</p><p>	“Yet here you are, about to face Koshei.” </p><p>	“Yeah, if only I could tell my tutor that he’s real and that I found him. He really doubted me when I told him I wanted to find him, you know.” Clay leaned back on his hands, looking up at the sky. Or more like the red and black rocks of the cave.</p><p>	“You will. When you get the Pearl and return as King, you can tell him all about it. The’ll be writing legends about your quest for centuries to come.” George thought proudly about that. Never in his life had he thought he’d be worthy to be in stories that he himself read when he was a child. </p><p>	“Unless I die…” George paused, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound so—“</p><p>	“It’s all right. Besides, you got me. The charming, brave Bogatyr that will save the day. On my watch, you won’t be dying anytime soon.” George looked over, watching Clay’s profile. He felt those same butterflies, the fluttering in his chest he felt before he knew what they were. Now he recognized them, and he felt embarrassed. George looked awful now, Clay probably wasn’t attracted to him like this. He was already weak and pathetic when they met, nothing like the Rusalka, or the maidens in the fields. He looked even worse now. </p><p>	“What’s on your mind, that’s making you looks so worried?” George hadn’t noticed that Clay was now looking at him. George couldn’t turn away from the bright green eyes. Once again reminded of those first few dreams he had before starting his quest.</p><p>	“Nothing important.” Clay reached over and lightly touched George’s hand, but George jerked it away before regretting it and blurting a sorry upon seeing Clay’s confused expression.</p><p>	“What’s wrong, George?” Clay said lowly, intensely. George turned away, not knowing how to respond. He was a fish out of water when it came to anything romantic. He had Henry but that was just a childhood fantasy. Nothing happened but hurt feelings. With Clay it was a big deal, and George felt like he was constantly messing up. Not knowing what do. George suddenly wished he could get better faster, to feel more like himself, where he knew how to suppress things and not act like a fool. </p><p>	“George?” Clay asked again.</p><p>	“Why me?” George spoke, clearly not with his brain.</p><p>	“What?” George swallowed.</p><p>	“Why me? I mean you have girls flocking your way every since we started the quest. I’m nothing like them. I can never be like them.” Clay was quiet and George was scared for a second that Clay was doubting himself before he replied,</p><p>	“They don’t matter.”</p><p>	“Why not? They’re beautiful and have pretty hands. They have perfect bodies and they’re elegant. Anyone would want them.” Clay only laughed.</p><p>	“Sure. But they’re not you.” </p><p>	“I’m—“ George’s words left him as Clay leaned in, a hand on George’s chin.</p><p>	“Those women might be the prettiest you’ve ever seen but they haven’t survived months in a forest out to kill them. They didn’t fight wizards or jump to sacrifice themselves for someone else. They didn’t go against all the odds stacked up against them and still not give up. You did all of that. In my eyes, that makes you so much more beautiful.”</p><p>	George thought Clay was wrong. He wasn’t brave, or some kind of warrior Clay was painting him out to be. George had stumbled through the entire quest, he had almost handed over his curse. He was ready to lose it all. But at this moment, with Clay’s hands on him, with his bright green eyes staring at him, George felt like he could believe anything Clay told him. </p><p>	“You helped—“ George said pathetically, not knowing what else to say. Clay only smiled.</p><p>	“I would help you find the end of the earth if you wanted me to” He leaned in and gently kissed George. George felt his breath leave, hands clenching the soft linen material of Clay’s shirt. He could only close his eyes and kiss back. It was gentler than earlier, they had more time to show how they felt. He leaned in, his hands going up to hold Clay’s face. His heart was racing, his skin hot where Clay’s hands touched. George wanted this forever, as long as forever was going to last them. George felt himself press against Clay, feeling something he’s never felt for someone. Maybe he had a small crush on Henry, but it never went anywhere, and it felt nothing as big as it did with Clay. It was a wonderful feeling, one that made him forget about what had happened to him the past few weeks and what was to come. </p><p>	Suddenly, George leaned forward more and Clay fell back, taking George with him. George fell onto Clay and immediately jerked away, his cheeks burning. He was breathing hard and his face felt hot. Clay, still on his elbows, was staring at George in a way that made him feel impossibly warmer. George had to look away, darting his eyes at every random things as he fixed his disheveled hair, tucking the longer strands behind his ear. </p><p>	“We better get to sleep, if we’re planning on finding Koshei tomorrow.” George snapped his neck up to look at Clay, who spoke just as breathily as George felt. A part of George barely contained the pride he suddenly felt knowing that he had done that to Clay. </p><p>	“Yeah.” George pressed his lips together, they felt numb and puffy. </p><p>	The both stood silently and made their way to the beds. Walking, George was suddenly reminded of his injuries and despite all the sleeping, he felt exhausted. He fell on the bed, and promptly fell asleep, but not before catching Clay crawl into the other bed. Clay caught George watching, </p><p>	“Get some sleep, Prince.” George smiled, feeling at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>